pertemis love
by david220bltazar
Summary: When the giant war is over a new prophesy is given, Percy is betrayed by the one he loved the most, and a curse is set upon him. Vows are broken, traitors are betrayed, and the hero you all love falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, AND THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS. RICK RIOORDAN DOES.**

**This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy and it's a PERTEMIS fan fiction, at first will not sound like a PERTEMIS fan fiction but give it some time and you will get what you all want. I want to warn you in advance I do use bad language because I am well aware that they are at the right age to say them, but I won't use any racial slurs. Hope you enjoy **

**Chapter.1 Percy's POV**

As Percy fought he could see the fight was not going good as the campers from both camps fought the giant army, and the gods were fighting the giants themselves but with little success there were two giants left Leon and Porphyrion. Leon had the head of a lion he stood thirty feet tall and with the legs of a dragon. Porphyrion as well stood tall and had the same reptilian legs but he was more powerful. Percy saw as Leon got closer and he yelled.

"Hey you ugly," and Leon turned

"Don't bother to try and distract me by dueling me," he snarled "I am not as weak as Kronos you can't fight me and win."

Percy drew riptide his loyal sword and sent a powerful blast of water towards Leon knocking him down, Percy advanced as Leon struggled to get up dazzled by the blast of water.

"What do you think now?"

Percy jumped in the air propelled by a blast of water landing in the now standing giant, stabbing him in the eye and pulling his eye of as golden ichor flowed from the now empty socket.

"You will pay Perseus Jackson," Leon yelled in agony "you will be tortured."

He charged half blinded wielding his sword and lit it on fire sending flames as he attacked Percy, but Percy however just rolled and slashed at the giants ankle making more ichor flow. Leon turned and sent a white hot blast of flames, but Leon was half blinded and missed. Percy used this opportunity to call upon his father and finish Leon as he can only be killed by a god and a demigod together.

As Poseidon and Percy sent a blast of water at Leon making him stumble and they got on top of him and stabbed both riptide and Poseidon's trident into the heart of the giant. The giant trashed and yelled but he started to fade as his essence returned to Tartarus.

"Well done son," said Poseidon "but there is still another one let's go."

With that both Percy and Poseidon returned into battle, as he returned he noticed Jason and Zeus were fighting Porphyrion, after sending a blast of lightning to Zeus and Jason Porphyrion resumed his attack on Olympus.

Percy heard a battle cry and saw dozen silver arrows fly up and hit Porphyrion on the chest, he roared and sent lightning to where the arrows were shot from. Percy saw as the silver chariot of the moon goddess rose to dodge the lightning strike, only to be swept of the sky by his staff.

As Percy finished of a drakon by stabbing in the eye (which he had gotten pretty good at) he summoned a hurricane to surround him and making him move faster to defend the moon goddess. As he approached the giant he let the hurricane die out and he summoned a water avatar raising him twenty feet of the ground.

Angry as ever Percy yelled "you will pay for coming back from Tartarus."

Porphyrion turned to reveal a truly confused and horrified face as the water avatar that revolved around Percy slammed into him. As Percy inside the avatar took a swing the avatar did the same and hit Porphyrion on the face, making golden ichor flow through his nose.

Percy drew riptide and uncapped the pen to reveal the sword and the avatar also drew a sword and slashed thought the giant's chest hitting the chest plate and slicing clean thought the armor and cutting Porphyrion's chest setting a large flow of golden ichor and a pain filled yell escaped the giant's clenched theet.

"That is a good trick boy," Porphyrion snarled "but you will need to do better than that to be able to defeat me."

"Enough talk," Percy yelled as he tried to slash again only to be stopped by the ragged sword that Porphyrion had drawn. As Percy looked down to see the broken chariot and Lady Artemis lying on the ground, it fuelled Percy's anger. Porphyrion swung his sword downwards aming at his left shoulder, and Percy tried to side step Porphyrion's blow and counter but Porphyrion was expecting that and Percy's avatar got hit by a kick Porphyrion used to counter Percy's counter and Percy fell.

"You are weak young hero, I still don't understand how my other brothers fell at your hand but now you will fall." Porphyrion said

Percy was tiered from keeping the water avatar for so long, and decided to look around to see the gods were trying to help but as the power of Olympus fell as did their strength but not Percy's he thought of the ocean and felt better instantly, he looked up to see the giant raise the ragged sword over Percy's heart. Percy rolled and summoned the water avatar back again but this time with a swirling hurricane of high winds.

"So you still have the fire burning don't you." Porphyrion said obviously surprised and a bit scared.

"I am Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, destroyer of titans, slayer of Kronos, killer of the minotaur, and the nightmare of many other monsters," Percy felt good saying those words he had never said it before to brag but know he felt good making himself recognized and scaring the crap out of Porphyrion "soon to be slayer of giants as well."

With his renewed strength and confidence he charged the giant ready kill, his hurricane still moving with him. Percy's avatar swung his sword only to be stopped by Porphyrion's own blade, but Porphyrion was had to retreat as the winds pushed him, and Percy resumed his attack on Porphyrion. Moments latter Percy stopped attacking as he heard howls of pain, Porphyrion was on the floor with a puddle of his own golden inchor.

"Please have mercy and kill me quick," Porphyrion pleaded, his voice filled with pain and agony.

"You will rot in hell you bastard for all the trouble you have done and all the demigods that were killed today," I yelled in anger I grabbed my sword trusted into his chest and twisted it slowly making him fell pain and yet I did not finish his suffering

"Let him die young Perseus he will pay in Tartarus," Percy heard a soft and caring voice followed by a hand to his shoulder but did not stop twisting the blade but turn to see beautiful face and he stopped twisting the blade. Percy starred at Lady Artemis' beautifull face as she tells him to stop, her beautiful face ruined by a drop of golden ichor coming down the left side of her face.

The rest of the gods come and help finish of the giant but my eyes have not left her own eyes, until I am lifted into the arms of the gods followed by cheers. But are silenced by the booming voice of Zeus and the crowd releases me slowly into the ground.

"We have achieved great victory-" Zeus was cut short by the bone chilling scream of a woman coming right from underneath the ground and it starts to shake power full enough to sweep the god of their feet and send everyone else tumbling and all of a sudden it stops to signal the end of the war.

**THIS CONCLUDES THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILLTRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEW, REVIEW, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION, CONCERNS OR THING THAT MAKE YOU GO HUM! AND IF YOU LIKE LONG CHAPTERS TELL ME IF NOT TELL ME AS WELL I DO CARE PEACE OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and please review this chapter will have more pertemis and I hope you enjoy, **

Artemis POV

"As I was saying, we have achieved a great victory, and found peace that comes from the end of a war, and we have some demigods to thank for." Zeus said proud and strong as Olympus was not destroyed.

Artemis felt proud of his cousins for being so strong and facing the giants in combat.

"Perseus Jackson, come forward"

As Percy advanced to the center of the room, she couldn't help but notice his mesmerizing sea green eyes, and the goofy grin that made her smile. Percy bowed to his father first then to Zeus, Zeus stud and embraced Percy in a brotherly hug surprising everyone.

"Thank you Percy that once more you have saved us and, for your great service you will be granted a anything that is in our power to give to you." Zeus said "and I must make you the offer again will you want to become a gods, you have shown us that with strength and dedication everything is possible, you will be granted a place along the Olympians an honor never given before twice so chose well."

Artemis could see his mind working and thinking wheatear to take it or not, his head turned to see Anabeth and a new felling came into mind jealousy.

"I am honored, but you know I must decline this offer, "Percy said , obviously honored "but I would like something else that only a goddess could give me."

As Percy got close to Zeus to whisper about the gift, I could see the gods and goddess were getting anxious not knowing what he will ask, but Zeus' laughter filled every ones ears "Yes Percy your gift will and can be granted."

"Thank you," Percy yelled in happiness "thank you very much."

"Now let get on with the rest of the prizes." Zeus said

An hour latter

There was a Party to celebrate the victory, and Artemis was looking for Percy to congratulate him, but could not find him, until two hands cupped her eyes and a sea sent filled her nose.

"Who are you looking for" his voice said

"I was looking for you, to congratulate you on your victory," said Artemis "and may I ask what your wish was."

"Of course you can, but that does not mean I will answer the question," Percy answered with a heartwarming grin that make me smile "Is that a smile in your face." He asked jokingly

"Of course it is I'm just happy the war ended," Artemis said still smiling but thinking to herself of why she was smiling.

"Well I must go talk to Annabeth," Percy said "see you around," he left but he quickly returned to give he a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

Which she grasped and smiled _'what is happening to me' _her heart filled with joy. He left as the music played and she kept staring at Percy as he left he got intercepted by Athena that did not look happy. Percy flinched as she spoke but then relaxed and walked along with her talking. The Party was going to last a long time but she decided to go the forest take a walk and clear her mind from the thoughts that moved around Percy, He was hansom, loyal, and he wasn't like the rest of the males he was caring and selfless. These thoughts keep coming back to her mind as she walked until a voice stopped her train of thought.

"My Lady what are you doing out here when the party is in side," Thalia her lieutenant said

"I wanted to have some peace, and time to think about P- nothing in particular," Artemis said nervously as she almost slipped and told Thalia what was on her mind

"Thinking about P- Percy right," Thalia said with a haughty expression on her face

"No I was thinking of the end of the war and of how long this peace would last" Artemis said as more thoughts of Percy came into her mind. Why is this happening? I can't fell this way can I? I am a maiden goddess and I represent what I stand for.

"Why are you thinking about that I'm pretty sure that Peace would last long and the giants will stay in Tartarus at least as long as Percy lives they will be too afraid of being killed again by Percy," she said proud of her cousin "or at least I think so."

"Yes he fought well and with courage." Artemis said a smile playing on her lips

"You compliment him like if he weren't a male but he is," Thalia said "You might have a soft spot for sons of Poseidon My Lady."

"Go back to the party and enjoy your time here we will leave in the morning." Artemis said

As I watched her leave I thought yet again of the son of Poseidon, his sea green eyes came to mind, with his messy hair and great build, she shook her self and thought _'I don't believe it but I think I might have some feelings for him, but I can have feelings for a man'._

**So this is all I got for today I will try to post as soon as possible, please review and recommend if you like it to other people. Pretty please review I will love to hear your ideas and comments. Peace **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So I've been thinking of ways percabeth will be broken and I think I have the right idea I read on and you will find out what happens.**

"_Well I must go talk to Anabeth," Percy said "see you around," he left but he quickly returned to give her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek._

'_why did I just do that' _Percy thought as he kept walking and the face of the beautiful goddess came to my mind with her silver eyes and her auburn hair her pink soft lips as I kept thinking of Lady Artemis I did not notice that Athena had walked up to me until she cleared her throat starling me.

"I know what your wish is and I approve," Athena said "but it all depends on her."

"Thank you very much I appreciate it." Percy said as happy as he could

Athena tossed him a small dark blue box as I opened it, there it was a sea green diamond on a celestial bronze proposal ring, I took it out of the box to examine it closer and on the bottom part of the ring it read _'seaweed brain and wise girl forever'._ It was perfect the diamond was perfectly cut.

"Hephaestus forged it as you wished and it is the finest one he made, you should be happy." Athena said

"Thank you very much and tell Hephaestus I said thanks, I love it and I'm sure Anabeth will love it as well." Percy said filled with joy.

With that he left to look for Anabeth, he was not going to propose to her right now but he wanted to be with her. He found her outside talking to a son of Apollo called Ryan he was the new head counselor of the Apollo cabin. He had short blond hair was about five foot nine inches and he was a good friend of mine and Anabeth, but there was one problem he was way too close to Anabeth for my liking, and from what I heard he was flirting with her. I knew I should have done something about it but I just stud there watching as both of their heads tilted and Ryan brushed Anabeth's hair behind her ear and their lips connecting.

As soon as their lips connected he felt his whole world go dark and his heart felt broken, he felt like punching Ryan in the face and breaking up with Anabeth, but something held him back he felt it was not worth his trouble, so he returned as quietly as he could inside the party and he left mount Olympus not knowing where he was going. He decided to try something having a one hundred dollar bill he decided to buy something that would ease his pain so he entered the liquor store bribed the clerk into giving him the best and strongest liquor he had. After buying the liquor he went to camp and drunk as much as he could until the dizziness made him fall unconscious.

"Percy wake up." Percy heard as there was a pounding on the door. He quickly got up hid the bottles of alcohol and went outside trough the rear window and ran to the beach. As soon as he touched the sea water the pounding in his head lessened and he felt as good as new.

"Percy," Chiron yelled as he got close to the sand dunes with a worried expression on his face "we thought you might have been captured again because you did not come out for breakfast or lunch where were you."

"I just decided to take a long swim and went to eat somewhere else, why? You need me?" Percy asked as he saw Anabeth coming and she was mad but it did not scare him any more since he still felt a little drunk.

"Where in the hades were you? You had me so worried?" when he heard that he felt angry, what did she care? She didn't even care for him. So he decided to ignore the question and he got out of the water and headed for his cabin and went to take a shower, got drunk again and fell asleep.

Next morning there was a slightly smaller pounding on his head, he hid the bottles and got ready for a day at camp like if nothing had happened.

As he left his cabin the light hurt his eyes but he ignored it, he saw a figure coming to him, first he thought it was that Ryan son of Apollo for his blond hair but was Jason

"How are you doing Percy?" Jason asked with a worried expression on his face "you weren't at breakfast today so I assumed something was wrong but apparently not."

Percy was about to answer why he wasn't at breakfast but someone talked him to the ground yelling "my hero he is alive," I assumed it was Leo and I was right he gave me a brotherly hug and I turned to see Piper as well she also hugged me.

"We have not seen you since the party, what happened to you?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"well I have been here and there, went outside of the borders to get something to eat," Percy felt bad lying to his friends but he suspected that they already knew about Anabeth's love affair "what about you guys? Did you enjoy the party as much as I did?" I practical growled the last question, but they did not seem to notice.

"Yeah, in fact Leo managed to get someone interested," Jason said teasingly towards Leo

"Let me guess she was eighteen blind or deaf?" and that made Leo turn red in anger and it made Jason and Piper laugh hard.

"No for your information she was both," said Leo making all four of them laugh even harder.

They walked together talking about what they did until they got interrupted by Percy's stomach and they decided to go to get something to eat.

"What about Anabeth don't you think she will want to come along as well?" Piper said

"Don't worry beauty queen she's probably already eaten something." Percy said making her blush at the use of her nickname. But her face darkened and all three of them looked at Percy like if he was crazy for not bringing Anabeth along, _'did they already know about Anabeth's affair, and had not told him'. _Percy thought this as his friends stared at him but he just waved it away kept walking down the hill to catch their ride to a nearby Little Cesar's.

"Since when do you all know." Percy asked catching them by surprise "about Anabeth's affair, am I right."

"Percy I'm sorry, bu-but we thought she would have said something to you." Piper was the first to answer still shocked

"Percy, how did you find out, did you break up with Anabeth." Leo asked, exited but sad.

"I saw Ryan kiss Anabeth, during the end of the war celebration," Percy said "but since when do you guys know?"

"Well when we got back to camp from our quest to save Hera, we noticed she was not as angry any more, she hanged around Ryan a lot more," Jason spoke for the first time since the subject came up "but she still wanted to find you badly, but she was definitely more relaxed."

"She also told me she had strong feelings for him, and that he had promised her a normal life." Piper said remembering one of her conversations with Anabeth.

"Well I guess that settles it," Percy said as one tear streaked his face "She and I are breaking up, she cheated on me even though I stayed loyal, how could she?"

Percy cried all the way back to camp thinking of the ways Anabeth had hurt him and how he was going to break up with her. As they got to the big house Chiron came out holding a letter to Percy. Percy opened the letter to reveal a very neat hand written letter in grey ink the letter read.

_Dear Percy Jackson_

_I write this letter to you to tell you that I need some time to get my mind right and have settled for a normal life, without you or the craziness with monsters, gods and evil overall. I hope you understand my reasons to leave you. Percy you must know you were my first and only true love but we can't be together we need to see other people._

_Sincerely Anabeth Chase_

This was all it took to break what was left of Percy's heart, his anger overpowering his thoughts as he ripped the letter to nothing in less than a second. Furious he started to run to the woods and he ran fast as fast as his legs could carry him, not caring that Jason, Leo, and Piper were following. He left them in the dust fuelled by his anger he kept running thinking _'why Anabeth? I loved you I would have done anything for you_ why? I was thinking of proposing to you' his thoughts got interrupted by a voice singing in his head, the voice was sweet and welcoming.

"_A hero's broken heart shall break an oath, as love binds them both, and the wolves spell is shattered and the curse is lifted."_ When the voice inside his head left he fell to his knees as pain entered his body making him scream, he was on all fours, his scream turning into a howl as the moon rises and his skin was peeled off to expose fur and his hands tuned into claws, his legs growing muscles bigger that those of a human his whole body covered in fur. His mouth turning into a wolf's snout filled with razor sharp fangs his eyes could see the ripped cloths that used to be his. He was tall as a man standing tall six feet high, as Percy realized that the song he heard was no ordinary song it was a spell. Percy howled once more to come to the conclusion that he was now a huge wolf, a werewolf.

Percy ran as fast as he could relishing the feel of the wind rubbing against his fur, his reflects had increased because he could now see every detail on a leave fifty yards away, and in the darkness of the woods he could see monsters panic and flee as he approached.

Percy woke up cold and naked in a dark cave as he rose from the ground he felt different, stronger, taller, and his aura of power had increased a lot.

"You seem to like these improvements," said a voice behind him startling him.

Percy turned to see a beautiful face that belonged to Aphrodite; he could see she was no longer looking at him in the eyes but looking down at his naked body. Making him blush and cover his private parts as she looked at Percy also blushing.

"I don't mean to be rude but could you stop staring at me and hand me something to cover myself with," Percy said with and edge on his voice " and could you explain why you are staring at me like I am a piece of meat."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a clean set of cloths were in front of Percy, which he put on immediately. Percy looked down at what he was wearing and saw what he was wearing and saw he was wearing faded jeans, and an orange camp half-blood t-shirt.

"You make such a great werewolf," Aphrodite said "but you must learn the basics, first of all yes you are a werewolf, yes I did do this to you, and no you will not be released of your curse, until you have fulfilled the spells specifications, now are you ready to learn or not?"

"Yes, but why did you put this curse on me? And how do I fulfill the specifications of the spell?" Percy asked worried.

"Those were two good questions, first lest remember the spell I used, "A hero's broken heart shall break an oath, as love binds them both, and the wolves spell is shattered and the curse is lifted." You are the hero with a broken heart, the oath that is broken is up tu you to find, the solution has to do with love, and once you found love your spell shall be broken." Aphrodite explained

"This is like a prophesy that goes with a quest, but what if I can't break and oath or find love?" Percy asked.

"I must go quickly because the gods may cense us, and the gods can't know ok, so don't interrupt me while I go over the basics, you can turn into a werewolf at will not only at nights, the human part of you has and will continue to be enhanced, like your strength and your looks." Aphrodite said admiring Percy "your temperature as well so you won't be affected by the weather as much, as you learn to control yourself you will learn to only change one part of your body at your will, no revealing your identity to anyone unless it your true love or your curse will never be lifted, one last thing when you come out of were wolf shape you will be naked so try to turn into a human when there are cloths near."

With that she left leaving a strong sent of perfume making Percy gag _'this is going to be awesome' _Percy thought.

**Thanks for the reviews and this was where percabeth is broken and Percy is sent to find Pertemis please review if you like it or not I also accept ideas to make this story better so if you have any please share thanks hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So I hear that people like the story, so I will continue it and I hope you all keep reviewing and reading more pertemis in this chapter. **

Artemis POV

Artemis was watching the hunters shoot while she thought, _'how can Percy do this to me? How is he still on my mind_? _Percy looked so good on his celebration night party, his black tux with the sea green button up shirt, which made his eyes more noticeable and beautiful. His messy hair like the sea unpredictable as it stuck in every direction and shifted as ran his hand through it. _

She was so concentrated on Percy she did not notice as her brother Apollo appeared in front of her, as she stared into the valley where her hunters were shooting arrows.

"Sister?" Apollo said starling her "What are you doing."

"Thinking" Artemis said with a sight, but recovered as she watched her brother's expression "what are you doing at my camp?" she said ratter harshly making Apollo flinch

"Zeus called a meeting on Olympus, and it's an important one you don't want to miss." Apollo said

"You go my Lady I'll take care of the hunt while you are away." Thalia said as she approached

"Well let's get going," Apollo said smiling at Thalia "thanks."

As Artemis got to Olympus she noticed there was a gloomy mood, she saw many of the minor gods sad and realized the ground was shaking as she realized Poseidon was probably upset about something. When she entered the throne room Artemis saw that she was right and Poseidon was deeply depressed and the heroes of Olympus were also there and they were sad, Jason was close to tears, Piper was crying into Jason, Hazel was hugging Frank hard like he might disappear at any moment, while Leo was holding his tears, Reyna was also crying. All the gods where no better they were all deeply sad she could tell by the silence that replaced the constant fights between the gods. Artemis was surprised that Athena was actually trying to calm Poseidon down, everything seemed to be wrong and then it hit her and it hit her hard neither Percy nor Anabeth were here.

'_Where is Percy? Did something bad happen to him? Anabeth, where they both hurt, gone? They had to be both because Anabeth would be here crying if there was something wrong with Percy and vise-versa._

"Let's begin this meeting shall we," Zeus said with a sad tone in his voice "as you can see there is sadness and depression on Olympus and Camp, we have lost an extraordinary hero," Zeus stopped "as Hades has told us he is not dead but missing our young heroes are here to talk about the last time they saw Percy, Jason could you start."

"It was the second day after the celebration of the end of the war," Jason said with and edge to his voice "Percy invited us for breakfast and when we returned Percy received a letter, he ripped it as fast as the eye can blink and he sprinted into the forest." Jason said staring daggers at Athena _'what was that for', _"we tried to follow but could not keep up as he surrounded himself in a hurricane and made the earth shake as he ran faster and faster each time, we tried to get Mrs. O'leary to follow his sent but she could not we have tried every-"

Jason was cut short by Athena "and your lack of caring has my daughter worried and crying her eyes of because you can find him" Athena's voice raised as well as her self

"Excuse me but it was your daughter who got him running in the first place, the letter he received was from her telling him that she did not want to be with him and he also found out that she was cheating on Percy" Dionysius said sending a paper air plane to Athena when it got to her it turned into a full piece of paper she read to herself staggering and falling back into her seat.

"Come on read it out loud," Zeus commanded, now without sadness but anger "I said read it." This time Zeus yelled, making every one flinch as a lightning bolt hit the throne room shaking it.

"_Dear Percy Jackson _

_I write this letter to you to tell you that I need some time to get my mind right and have settled for a normal life, without you or the craziness with monsters, gods and evil overall. I hope you understand my reasons to leave you. Percy you must know you were my first and only true love but we can't be together we need to see other people._

_Sincerely Anabeth Chase"_

Everybody turned to Athena with hatred in their eyes "How could your 'daughter' do this to the only descent man left," Artemis said, saying daughter like it was an insult "she corrupted him he will never be the same, Percy was the only man that had a conscience and he always respected a woman, he will lose that respect." Artemis said on the verge of tears storming out of the throne room

Artemis knew that now any chance she had with him was now lost. _'Why am I thinking like this? I can't fell this I can't fall for him' _"But you did," Aphrodite said "your first love and he is lost, but you are a huntress you could find him and make him fall for you as you have for him."

"Aphrodite I told you not to read or mess with my mind," Artemis said, getting mad "You made me fall for him and now you are making me want to go looking for him you will drive me crazy."

"I did not do any of that, that was him putting his charms on you, and you do have the desire and the ability to hunt him down" Aphrodite said

Silence took over them and Artemis was thinking of possibilities to find him, until she broke the silence "Ok, I'm ready to go back in"

"Thanks for joining us Artemis and Aphrodite," Zeus said "now as we have discovered from the many eye witnesses, we have discovered that in did Anabeth cheated and broke Percy Jackson, but we must continue to more important matters, we will deploy the huntress to look for Percy, we will have the Cyclops as well look for him as Poseidon has offered."

"I will have a perimeter around the two camps to be ready in case he returns to camp." Artemis said

"That won't be necessary it has been a month since his disappearance and I dough that he will return by his own two feet" Athena said "but we need to have the huntress look in the mountains and look in caves and any hole you can find he might be badly hurt."

"Wait it has been a month since his disappearance and I am barely learning about this, how could you keep this matter hidden from be for so long?" Artemis said worried and a bit angry.

"First we thought he was taking a break from being a demigod and he would come back like he had done before, but he has taken longer and we can't seem to find him."

"Wait he has gone missing before?" Artemis asked, surprised to know what a pain he is

"Yes, during the titan war, and he returned with the curse of Achilles," a new voice said, making all heads turn it was Clarisse daughter of Ares, she had full battle armor her electric spear at hand with her helmet under her arm. "He is such a pain to keep safe, what will camp half-blood do?"

"Camp will stay put, we can't have any more missing heroes," Zeus said

"With all due respect, you know campers won't stay put knowing that their hero role model is lost," Clarisse said.

"You will obey orders and you won't go on any crusade looking for him," Zeus said "that is the end of it you are doing us a better service-."

"Don't say that you know Percy would do the same for any other camper he is a good loyal friend and even though he does not know them, he will still try to save them, you know it's his fatal flaw." Clarisse said with an edge to her voice daring him to keep up the argument.

"The argument is ended, you are not Percy Jackson and you will not leave camp like any other camper, as to why this may be there have been reports of monsters escaping Tartarus." Zeus said "Hades is having trouble keeping them at bay, and since Krios has escaped we have sent a force to help out."

"Meting dismissed." Zeus said and every god and demigod left all but Zeus and Poseidon Artemis decided to teleport to the forest, where her huntress were, She decided to teleport to the outskirts of the Park to think on how to drop the news. Artemis was thinking she would have more time to think but, she got to their camp fast.

"My Lady, what is the problem on Olympus? And by the look on your face there is something big happening." Thalia said drawing many of the huntresses, now listening.

"Percy Jackson," Artemis said, noticing many of the huntresses blushing and giggling, and she realized she was also blushing "he is lost, and we need to look for him."

"He's lost again? Since when?" Thalia asked, worried and the look was the same on many other huntresses faces "why have we not been informed." All sorts of questions regarding Percy.

"It's ok, we will be going to camp Half-blood and see what we can find that will help." Artemis said, she was surprised that there were no arguments about going to camp.

"Oh my gods, Anabeth must be freaking out about Percy being lost, she is probably trying to look for him alone" Thalia said.

"About that we will talk privately, and we will keep it calm ok," Artemis said.

"Ok everyone go to your tents and pack we will be leaving early morning for camp, Thalia we need to talk so come with me," Artemis said, motioning her to follow.

"My Lady what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Thalia asked "And what is going on with Anabeth?" She is my best friend and I need to know."

"The reason Percy is gone is Anabeth, she cheated on him and he ran into the forest and it's been a month since his disappearance" Artemis said, the cold truth spilling unstoppably as Thalia's mouth fell open "she broke Percy's heart and with what I hear is that Percy wished for an engagement ring that Anabeth would like, and also he asked Athena for he daughter's hand in marriage." Artemis said it all as it hurt her to hear he has done a lot for Anabeth but she just broke his heart.

"She would never do that to Percy, she loved him, and I am sure this has to be a misunderstanding" Thalia said sure of she was saying.

"I wish it were false but it is completely true, she broke his heart and I am afraid his pure soul has been lost and he will become more arrogant and messed up than anyone," Artemis said finishing the facts.

"She is a bitch, how could he do this to the only male that is loyal and selfless and he is that best person ever, he does not deserve this he has suffered enough," Thalia said really angry "I will kill that bitch she will pay for what she has done."

"Calm down Thalia we are going on a peace treaty to camp and we do not want to start a war against camp" Artemis tried to calm down Thalia.

Thalia left Artemis to pack her stuff but all that came through her head were thoughts of Percy and where could he be. She fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare got to her. _She was running through the forest and she was running away from a huge beast that was the size of a man and it looked like a wolf with that was made out of shadow and that it could easily rip her to pieces without hesitation. While she ran she ran into a battle where Percy was engaged with many monsters and that they were over running him he could barely keep up. He was struggling but then the shadow wolf hit him and Percy got trapped in the shadows of the monster 'Percy'._ Artemis woke with a start yelling at Percy but she realized that he was not close to hear her, or comfort her like he did during the giant war. She remembered perfectly what had happened when she needed him the most.

_She had just woken from a nightmare that was similar to the one she just had, she was outside the campers headquarters for the war and she was staring at the night sky when a voice interrupted her. "May I ask what my Lady Artemis is doing outside alone when she should be resting for the pending fight tomorrow?" Percy asked as he leaned against the rim of the door "Also why does she have a face of fear."_

_She relaxed when she realized it was Percy "You may ask but that does not mean that I will answer the question" Artemis replied with a playful smile "what are you doing here when the commander of the great army of Olympus doing out here?" _

"_I heard a yelp and some noise when a certain goddess woke from her dream or should I say night mare, she is also really loud walker when not hunting," Percy answered with a daring smile that warmed her heart, as he came closer to her, she hesitated as his arms opened welcoming her in a hug, she surprised herself as she ran at his wide open arms. _

"_Percy it was horrible, I saw some body die, somebody die for protecting me for shielding me from a beast," Artemis sobbed into Percy's strong arms and the warm embrace of protectiveness she felt truly safe "you it was you, you died when a giant shadow was chasing me but you got in the way and it killed you."_

"_I'm sorry you had to dream that but you are safe now you will always be safe as long as I am alive I will keep you safe," Percy assured her, she looked up to see his green eyes full of concern and he smiled to reassure her. Artemis remembered they were talking about each other's adventures and talking like friends but Percy did not let go of her and she was glad to be with him. She fell asleep on Percy's warm and strong arms and she also had his jacket on that he had given her because she was cold._

Artemis stayed awake remembering that night and hoping that they would find Percy soon and that she could talk to him like they did that night, Artemis also wanted to have his arms around her and his sea sent that hypnotized her. She remembered that he had never taken his jacket back and that she still had it she looked in her closet and she found it still had his sent and she put it on she fell asleep without any nightmares.

"My Lady are you there we are ready to leave, My Lady when are we leaving?" Thalia's voice woke her she went outside to find all her huntresses were ready and that there were no other tents but hers. The girls giggled as they saw Artemis wearing an oversized jacket that belonged to Percy. Artemis turned bright red as she remembered that she had fallen asleep with Percy's jacket.

"We will leave immediately," she said snapping her fingers and making her hunting cloths appear on her but she kept the jacket."

As the hunters Ran outside the forest they ran into an army of monsters there were basilisks, hellhounds, Dracanae, Laistrygonian giants, and the Chimera could be heard in the distance, there were far too many to go undetected until right now.

Artemis ordered the hunters to retreat an to shoot from a tree or a safe distance but that did not give them a better chance of surviving because the Laistrygonian giants were throwing balls of bronze and fire, making the trees explode and the hunters fall. Artemis knew that the hunters were outnumbered and outmatched.

"Fall back," Artemis ordered "we will retreat and shoot at a safe distance, Thalia lead the hunters towards the East and attack from the side distracting them."

"Will do" and with that Thalia ordered the hunters to follow her to the East, while she got out her two swords to engage in combat, as she approached the army the Laistrygonian giants launched volleys of bronze balls exploding all around her but she managed to dodge them, Artemis steeped forward duking a sword and slashed her swords at two monsters making them disappear in a golden dust explosion. She kept slashing, rolling, duking, and stabbing her sword taking many monsters down, she could see that the hunters were shooting silver arrow after arrow taking monsters down, she could also hear clanking of swords and the yell of monsters from the other side of the army.

Artemis yelled in pain as an arrow pierced her arm making golden ichor flow from the wound, she slashed a basilisk that had just jumped at her fangs ready. When the dust of the basilisk cleared, and explosion shook her blasting her several feet back burning her arm, chest, and neck. When she regained her senses she stud up just to be kicked back by a Laistrygonian giant sending her several feet, until she crashed into a tree. Artemis was tiered and broken he strength fading as the army still advanced. The army froze as a loud and angry roar was heard coming from the other side of the army, the monsters stopped moving for as second, the hunters arrows stopped hitting targets, and that's when hell broke loose the army ran in every direction except back.

A wolf that was six feet tall pounced from the enemy lines into the Chimera that was also retreating, the wolf was still small compared to the Chimera it was slashing at the legs and the head making it fall the snake tail tried to bite the black fur of the wolf but the wolf was too fast and it slashed the tail clean of. The Chimera tried to bite but the wolf got out of the way making the Chimera's snout hit the floor hard going unconscious, the wolf bit the chimeras neck and ripped it's head of and the Chimera disintegrated. When it was done with the Chimera the wolf attacked the rest of the remaining army biting and slashing trough the monsters cutting heads and biting arms. When the army had disappeared the wolf looked directly at her, his sea green eyes looking at her wounds and he advanced lowering his snout piking her up by the hood of Percy's jacket, as the wolf picked her and dropped her on his back.

There was blood flowing from wounds on his back and legs. Its snout was badly scratched, his fur was littered with arrows that did not make it through the fur and thick skin of the beast, and even though the wolf was dirty its fur smelled like the sea. As she rode on the wolf's back, the wolf was running to where the hunters have had camp a couple of hours ago.

As they reached camp the hunters were scared many notched arrows and some ran, but the wolf lowered himself and helped Artemis off his back. The hunters gasped at Artemis' wounds and started to advance cautiously, the wolf retreated and now the hunters where next to Artemis and as they tried to lift her she let a yell of pain, making the wolf growl, but then he whimpered whit concern oh hid sea green eyes. There was some rustling on the bushes behind the hunters and Artemis, the wolf got ready to pounce his barring his fangs and claws, and it pounced as many of the hunters fired but the wolf jumped over them and landed on top of the Echidna, ripping her head off, she disintegrated instantly. The wolf whimpered again but this time of pain as many arrow managed to get his left leg side of its body. Blood flowed continuously.

"Don't, don't shoot" Artemis said as her vision started to blur, she tried to get up but failed and almost hit her face but the wolf put his right side out so she landed softly. The hunters advanced they took Artemis inside to heal her and the wolf disappeared into the forest.

**I hope you like it review, review. Who or what do you think the wolf is any clues? I'm just joking you guy know it's Percy freaking Jackson. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to those who have been reviewing, it makes me feel that somebody is actually reading this, To those of you, who don't review, please do. Enjoy.**

Percy's POV

It has been a month since he had disappeared, as Aphrodite had said his human body has be enhanced and it was awesome, now he could do one hundred push-ups without breaking a sweat he could also run ten miles at full speed and not sweat, breath hard or get tired over all. His body itself grew he was growing big pectorals, and he now had an eight pack, his powers were far greater than that of an Olympian, he did not know how the gods have not found him yet. In the month he had spent alone he was traveling around the continent he would send post cards from the place he has been to his mother knowing how worried she would be, but he would ask her to keep his location hidden from the gods and demigods as well. He also explained what happened with Anabeth, and why he left.

Aphrodite had insisted on teaching him many flirting techniques that she thought were important, no matter how much Percy whined and complained she still tried to teach him how to flirt. He would eventually stop complaining and he would listen to what she had to say, he had to admit it worked, everything that she thought him. Percy would receive kisses and opportunities to do more, but he would just leave, he knew that having sex with somebody just for fun was not right, he was raised and born better than that. But he kept trying to find "true love," or whatever the curse said.

Percy was looking at beautiful girl her hair was soft brown and it was in two braids, her eyes changed colors and she was wearing faded jeans and a orange t-shirt. He was about to approach her but he realized that, that was Piper, Jason's girlfriend, but she wasn't alone there was another girl with blond curled princess hair, she turned to reveal bloodshot grey eyes, she was Anabeth, Percy turned around and ran as fast as he could for an hour he could tell he had run thirty miles north and was at the edge of a forest his improved senses told him that there was a battle thirty yards in front of him he could also fell the power that was coming from there, his abilities told him that it was Artemis and her hunters.

Percy drew riptide and punched a button in his wristwatch making it turn into a bronze shield and with that he charged the forest heading into battle yet again. The army was huge and consisted of were basilisks, hellhounds, Dracanae, Laistrygonian giants, and the Chimera, also some drakons, the army was focused on something on the north he could not see, and he did not wait for the army to notice him. He slashed at the dracanae, making her evaporate rolled as the tail of the drakon hit where he used to be. Percy climbed the tail of the drakon until he reached the head and he stabbed his sword downwards into the skull of the drakon making him disintegrate but leaving the scaly armor behind and he continued to kill and kill monsters. He stopped for an instant to look around and he saw many silver arrows flying from the trees into the army making monsters disintegrate. Percy blocked a sword with his shield, twirled and slashed at another monster and coming around with his shield hitting a dracanae, rolled and slashed at the feet of a Laistrygonian giant, when he rolled he jumped up and kicked two dracanae in the face. He kept fighting and a drakon's tail came around an hit him on the face cutting it bad making him bleed badly, and he heard an explosion and he felt it, anger he felt as someone close to his heart got hurt and that set his match on fire.

He could not control it he turned into the werewolf he is he, roared and howled and the army froze arrows stopped coming from the trees, and the roar of the Chimera stopped I slashed my big paws at a dozen dracanae and the turned into dust. He pounced into the Chimera and slashed at anything that was skin he fell off and many swords attacked my back and legs but I chopped the wielders of the swords to pieces and attacked the Chimera again the army had fled and Percy saw Artemis hurt and broken he picked her up by the jacket hood he recognized as his he remembered the time he gad give it to her. Percy got the to the hunters camp he saw every one scared they tough he was a monster he lowered her and retreated letting them heal her, but she winced in pain and Percy felt his anger and he growled but then fell sad as he saw Artemis hurt body, he heard movement behind the hunters he pounced on the Echidna ripping her head off. Percy turned, whimpered and realized he was shot by the hunters he felt the pain escaping from his body. His vision blurred "Don't, don't shoot." Artemis said, struggling to get up but she failed and he leaned his right side to make her land on his non bloody side. She fainted and the hunters took her inside he left.

Percy could feel himself failing to keep control over his body, his front leg failed to hold his weight and he stumbled and hit the ground hard, his legs regained some strength and he was able to lift himself up and started to run again. He could feel the presence of a goddess and he could see a bon fire up ahead he hoped it was Aphrodite, he could not tell because he was losing to much blood, he could now feel the heat of the fire his vision blurred and he collapsed but at the speed he was going he did not just fall but he slid. Percy could see a nine year old tending the flames, Percy could feel himself turn into a man again he was now smaller and he had skin instead of fur.

"Oh my-"was all Percy heard as unconsciousness tock over him.

Percy woke on a soft surface; he could feel an arm around his chest and a head on his ribs. He looked down to make sure he had pants on, and he did he had black cargo pants. He then examined who was it that was lying next to him he could not tell much because her face was turned away from him, he suddenly felt uncomfortable when he looked down at her she was almost naked she had pink under wear that barely covered anything, and on her back he could see a bra strap. Her brown hair was soft, long and it was straight but it was not burnt like some other girls hair that used straighteners. Percy got up without waking her witch was hard when he was on his feet he looked around to see a forest and a bon fire. Percy tried to stretch but his whole left side burned in pain making him wince, he remembered the arrow, he saw many cuts and he liked his upper lip and it burned it was split open and he remembered it was from the hit he got from the drakon's tail. He went around the bed and realized that the girl next to him was Aphrodite, Percy grasped his head thinking, _'What happened last night, I did not do anything did i? I couldn't have I was unconscious right'._

"No you did not do anything to her or vice versa," a voice said behind Percy, and he turned quickly hurting his left leg "she just wanted to give you body heat because you had hypothermia."

"Lady Hestia, Percy remembered "what are you doing here? And what happened to the hunters and Artemis? Where and when did I get these pants on?"

Hestia blushed at the last question "when you turned human you were naked and I put them on you," she answered still blushing "we are still on the forest where the battle was and the hunters are safe."

"You know who I am right?" Percy asked realizing she was one of the Olympians now "did you tell anybody of our position?"

"Don't worry Percy Aphrodite told me not to and that she will explain later," Hestia said now recovering from her blush and for once Percy saw that Hestia was not on her nine years old stage "now tell me why have you been hiding from the gods and your demigod friends that are going crazy looking for you, I including that Anabeth girl she returned and she has not stopped looking for you."

"Anabeth she is the reason I hide," Percy said, but it sounded like a lie to him as well "actually I don't know I got over her but I am still afraid."

"Afraid, of what?" Hestia asked patting a spot next to her motioning him to sit down and he did.

"Afraid of my heart being broken again, of forgiving Anabeth and she doing the same to me," Percy said this time it sounded true and right "that's why I ha-"

"You have been flirting and kissing girls across the country," Hestia asked, eyebrows raised "I understand your fear, love and trust can't be gained easily, but can be lost easily."

Percy just stared at the fire and thought of the words that Hestia said, and he came to the conclusion that he had lost the ability to trust his friends and that was the main reason he stayed hidden. He heard sheets moving and a tiered moan.

"Percy? Where are you?" Aphrodite asked as she stud up still half naked "Percy there you are come give me a hug." Aphrodite approached Percy and gave him a hug. Percy could not stop staring at Aphrodite's body she was perfect he thought but then something else came to mind the look of perfection he thought of Artemis he saw her auburn hair, her soft and pink looking lips, her perfect smile. When Percy thought of that it made Aphrodite look like the ugliest creature alive and he had seen ugly creatures.

"Aphrodite why don't you go put some cloths on," Hestia asked "it's quite cold and Percy won't always be holding you."

"Why not," Aphrodite wined like a six year old "I like it when he holds me."

"Aphrodite, we need to talk," Percy said "Apparently Lady Hestia knows about our secret."

After Aphrodite got some cloths on she insisted to sit on Percy's lap even though there was an empty spot next to him. As they told the story Aphrodite kept playing with Percy's hair.

"Percy have you ever thought about you father or mother, they have been worried sick." Hestia asked

"Off course I thought of them to my mother I sent letters of every state and place I have been, but to my dad I couldn't because he would reveal my position." Percy answered

"Percy have you heard of the troubles that have happened all over the country the goods are scared because there is a very power full monster roaming around," Hestia said "They are afraid that it could destroy them and Olympus, your aura of power is crazy strong, and if I didn't know you I would mistake you for a god."

"I will tell the Olympians but they cannot know why I am a werewolf, they will think it's a weird curse that only happens to heartbroken boys and we will go with it ok."

"Ok." Aphrodite and Hestia said.

"But first I must see Lady Artemis and make sure she is alright, ok I will come back in and hour or so." Percy said now turning to leave.

"Percy wait you can't show yourself there without a shirt, they will shoot you at first sight." Hestia said

"Yes a makeover," Aphrodite said excitedly she snapped her fingers making a black shirt appear on him, then a black jacket it was hard as armor but easy to move like a normal jacket making it easy to run he had his sword strapped to his hip, and he had four throwing knifes strapped to his shoulders. (witch he had gotten pretty good at.)

"Thanks it does look cool," Percy said checking himself out.

"Cover your face with the hood," Aphrodite said "I will shadow your face so they don't know who you are."

With that, he put his hood on and started running in the direction the power of the hunters was, when he got there he saw many worried faces and some very scared as he appeared.

"Where is Lady Artemis I must speak to her?" Percy asked

"You must leave, she is not available," Thalia said "So leave before we hurt you."

"I will not leave and I dough that you could hurt me," Percy said with his most threating voice holing the hilt of his sword "I am not an enemy, don't make me one."

"She is not available she is hurt," Thalia said, a bit frightened "but what can I help you with?"

"That's the reason I am here for," Percy said "I can heal her just lead me to her."

Thalia walked to a tent and motioned him to follow; as they got closer he felt it the pain Artemis was in. Percy went inside and saw her, she was pail and shivering, her lips were not as pink as they used to be, her eyes were bloodshot from crying in pain, and her silver glow was not as bright. To sum it all up she was bad.

"Leave male, you are not allowed here," Said a huntresses that was tending to Artemis' wounds "you are just-"

"Silence, he is here to help," Thalia said "he knows how to heal her, and he is welcome to help as long as he does not harm anybody and he is true to his word of saving Lady Artemis, we have not had much success and we could use the help."

"I would prefer to be alone during this time," Percy said, facing Thalia she ordered the hunters to leave the tent "I will need you to relax My Lady." When everyone left he pulled his hood away revealing his face and Artemis gasped.

"Percy." Artemis said.

Percy got some water into a container he then manipulated it to settle into Artemis' wounds, without answering. First the burned skin on her neck, chest and arm. In a minute or so the skin looked back to normal except it was a bit pinker that normal. The he applied more water to the arrow wound it was poisoned he cleaned it first and then the muscle started to repair itself and the skin grew to fill the hole.

"The ribs they are broken," Artemis said "Percy, is it really you?" Percy did not answer, he just focused on finding the broken ribs. When he founded he broken ribs, Percy knew that he would have push them into place and that it would hurt.

"My Lady I'm sorry but this will hurt, on the count of three," Percy warned her "One, two three."

With that he pushed the ribs into place making her yell in pain alerting the hunters. He then applied water to make them heal faster. Percy then wrapped her in bandages to help hold her ribs in place. He heard steps coming into the tent he hurriedly put the hood back on place. When the hunters entered the tent they raised their bows, arrows notched pointed at the back of Percy's skull.

"Leave now you have hurt her, you have hurt Lady Artemis," Thalia ordered "Leave before we are forced to shoot."

Percy stud up calmly and put a blanket over her covering her wrapped ribs. Percy steeped forward and kissed her check softly. Making the hunters angrier but calming Artemis

"Her ribs are still not healed completely, give her some rest and ambriosa, and I will come tomorrow to check on her." Percy said sounding like a doctor "Let her rest, she will heal faster."

"You are not coming back you will stay away you-"Thalia started but was cut off.

"You have shot my wolf and I am still mad about it," Percy said threatening them "If I were you I would stay on my good side or I will not be so forgiving for the rudeness."

"I apologize for my hunters rudeness and for them hurting your wolf," Artemis said behind him "but I'm sure you would understand that is hard to trust somebody that hides his face, and sends his beast to help instead of coming himself."

"I hide my face to avoid being hurt again, now forgive me but I must leave," Percy said "I hope you heal fast and I understand my being here is not required, I will be on my way."

Percy said running as fast as he could back to his camp, as he ran he heard his name being called to stay, but he ignored it and kept running. While running he thought of how to tell the gods what happened to him.

"I'm telling the Olympians of the curse today," Percy said loud enough so both Hestia and Aphrodite could hear "We need to make a convincing story to fool the gods."

"I am sure you know that Zeus does not like secrets being kept from him," Hestia said "and the fact that you have grown to power full won't help."

"Yes, I understand he does not like secrets kept away from him," Percy said "but I can say that I was not able to control the beast in me so I decided to stay hidden, to protect those around me."

"That's a good lie," Aphrodite commented.

"So it is settled we will go after lunch," Percy said "I have a feeling that there will be a meeting then and we will arrive in time."

"Percy you must learn from the outside world there are monsters roaming around, and some are trying to escape from Taratrus." Hestia said a little worried "Krios has escaped and many other monsters the gods have been searching for them but without success, also Oceanus is still out there he was not destroyed like the others."

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy asked "don't the gods know."

"Percy I tell you this because the gods need you again," Hestia said "You are the greatest hero in the history of both Greece and Rome; you are the hero this world needs."

"I can't do it," Percy said honestly "I have given it my all for the last two wars, I can't."

"You can, you have it in you," Hestia said "You have the will not many others do, you were born to fight, and I will give you the power you need, I will make you my champion."

"Why would you do that?" Percy asked.

"I will give you my powers, I will help you," Hestia said "now rise, bring fourth your arm."

Percy did as instructed he held his arm out revealing his tattoo that said he was part of the legion, the trident with the one mark, representing his first year of service. As Hestia grabbed Percy's hand pain shot into his body making. He felt his whole body burn, and then he collapsed onto the ground. Percy felt it already a fiery sensation in his heart and every time his heart pumped he could feel the heat spreading adding the comfort of home and the heat of the hearth.

Percy expanded his palm and felt a tinkling sensation as fire danced in his palms, it was blue the color of the skies.

"Blue, why am I not surprised?" Percy heard Hestia say.

"Why is it blue?" Percy asked, scared that he had done something wrong.

"Blue is the purest and the strongest fire there is, "Hestia explained "this fire reveals your soul, and your soul is pure and good, it's also the strongest revealing your will to fight, your will to sacrifice yourself for others."

"This is awesome," Percy exclaimed, as he shot a column of blue fire at the sky."

"Now let's go meet some Olympians," Hestia said snapping her fingers teleporting us to Olympus "where is Aphrodite she was with us just a couple of minu-?" Hestia was cut short by the smell of strong perfume making her choke.

"Thanks for leaving me behind," Aphrodite said clearly annoyed that she was ignored "Percy I made a slight adjustment to you clothing, now when you turn into a werewolf you won't ripe it, it will just disappear and then it will appear as you turn human, why don't you try it?"

"I will try it latter but we must hurry I can already hear them talking about a missing hero and two goddesses," Percy said. They walked into an unusual silent discussion.

"What must we tell the campers," Dionysius said "We can't just tell them their hero is death; we can't hurt them like that."

"Since when do you care about the campers?" Apollo asked.

"Since one of them helped me get out of there," Dionysius said "I even miss him."

"Who is it that you miss so much?" Percy asked, starling every one.

"PERCY." The whole throne room yelled, and they ran forward to hug him, Percy got scared he was about to get trampled by the twelve Olympians, even though the gods did not trample him, he still got pretty mangled up. He got hugged and kissed, he was passed around first was his father, which gave him a hug that was warm and welcoming. Then he could not keep track of the order in which the goods had hugged and kissed him. He had noticed that Aphrodite and Hestia had gone and kissed him as well, he also noticed that Artemis had hugged and kissed him. When the gods got settled down Percy's jacket had been pulled of and he had lip gloss all over his face, even on his lips. Percy felt sticky and dirty, but he listened to Zeus talk.

"Our young hero has returned, he has much to tell us, and we have much to tell him." Zeus said, motioning Percy to speak.

"I have been traveling all over the country, and I have encountered many of the remaining monsters, and I have seen many of the older monsters, and some that I have already killed, also I heard that the titan Krios has escaped." Percy said.

"I see you are well informed," Apollo said "how have you learned of this, last I knew you are not the Oracle."

"Well the goddesses that found me told me what they knew," Percy said pointing to Aphrodite and Hestia.

"How do you feel about going back to camp, they might need you there in case of an attack," Athena said "Well after we make a proposition to you." Percy thought about it and the thought of Anabeth came in to mind, the thought of seeing her every day was not good. He had managed to get over her but he did not know how he would react in front of her.

"Percy, we have agreed that you are still deserving of becoming a god, we feel that now that your decision to be an immortal no longer lingers on a mortal soul, we are willing to make you a god." Zeus said "we would make you the god of, loyalty, the ocean's tides, and heroes your domain will be camp half-blood, what do you say?

Percy thought, he thought it would be cool he would be like Chiron, he would be able to train heroes forever and he would. Instead of looking back to where Anabeth would be standing at, he looked to one of the Olympians, Artemis. Her auburn hair, her silver eyes and her smile, she definitely looked better since he had seen her this morning. As Percy thought all of the possibilities of this, he remembered his curse; he had not told the gods about it.

"Lord Zeus, I am honored, but there is something that might make you change your mind." Percy said "I am not what I used to be, I have become a different person." Every one stared at Athena like it was her fault; it was her daughter's but not hers. Percy took a step back and he felt it as his legs expanded, his arms were stronger he doubled over and was now in all fours he was growing, his clothes ripped and his skin began to peal of revealing fur thick black fur, his snout growing his vision and hearing getting better. He could hear every murmur the gods said. His fangs grew and he let out a howl, revealing his true self.

"What is this?" Zeus said, his voice rising in anger "What has happened to you?"

"That was you? You were the one that saved us?" Artemis asked "Why not tell us? Why keep it to yourself? We could have helped you?"

"She is right, we could have done something about it," Poseidon said "Wait, you are the monster that has been killing other monsters and the one that saved Artemis?"

_Apparently the word of him saving people had been spread quickly._ Percy nodded letting the gods know that he knew what they were talking about. Then Percy tried to turn into a human and he was glad that Aphrodite had solved his problem with the clothes.

"I am a werewolf," Percy stated.

"And a very good looking one," someone said from the crowd making him blush

"I am willing to serve the gods; I hope that what I have shown you it will not change your mind." Percy said.

"He could be quite useful at camp." Dionysius said.

"Yes it would be a, wise idea to have him train the children of the gods," Athena said "He could also be a good role model."

"He could also be my second in command in my palace," Poseidon said "And a great commander."

"What about Triton?" Percy asked, he did want to go and live with his father but he did not want to make another god mad, and start a fight.

"Apparently they did not tell you everything, during the last month I have learned of Tritons help to the titans, during the second titan war along with his mother." Poseidon said bitterly "I kicked them out of my realm they are not to return to the ocean."

There was a long pause nobody talked and Percy knew what was happening it was a telepathic meeting; the gods were discussing what to do with Percy. As Percy waited he saw many different expressions cross the gods and goddesses faces. Then he got bored and he pulled his sword out and started to practice. Percy saw anger flash thought Artemis face, then she relaxed and she smiled. That smile made Percy wonder if it had anything to do with him. The god then shifted in their seats and looked at Percy.

"Percy Jackson would you be willing to become the guardian of the hunt, the protector of Artemis and the rest of her hunters?" Zeus offered.

"I would be glad to sir," Percy said turning to face Artemis "I swear on the river Styx that until my dying breathe I will fight to protect you and the hunt, I swear to remain loyal." Percy finished kneeling down as thunder shook the throne room."

Artemis smiled with a pleased smile.

"Percy, you will be half immortal, you will not age, or get sick, but you can die on the battle field, your bones will be strengthen, your vital organs will be enhanced to work forever, and your wolf curse will aid you on your duty's." Zeus said "Also we have some gifts to give to you, fist its Hades." This surprised Percy.

"Cousin I thank you and I will always be glad to have you around you have saved us all and have given other gods the glory they needed, I give you my blessing." Hades said "you will be able to shadow travel, it shall aid you to stay close to Lady Artemis."

"Now is my turn," Athena said as Hades tock his seat "I give you my blessing, you will be able to think on battle strategies and your brain will work twice as fast as that of an average human, you will learn faster and your dyslexia won't be as bad," Athena finished, but she leaned in close to whisper something "I am sorry about what Anabeth did to you." Percy checked his pocket to feel the box of the proposal ring that for some strange reason it always came back to him.

"It's my turn," Apollo said "I give you my blessing your archery skills will be a better and you won't suck as much."

"I guess that's it for gifts, council dismissed," Zeus said, all the gods left except for the big three that were now looking at a battle map, and Lady Artemis who was coming towards Percy.

"This is for being away for a long time," Artemis said, taking a swing at his face, when her fist hit his face he felt almost noting, but Artemis grasped her hand in pain. Percy took her hand in his and studied her knuckles they were broken.

"I will fix this but it will hurt," Percy said.

"This is not the first time you say that," Artemis said.

Percy fixed the broken knuckle and a tear escaped her eyes, Percy then applied water making her heal faster. When he was done he did not let go of her hand but he stared at her beautiful silver eyes and his eyes shifted down to her soft pink lips. Percy was surprised to see Artemis inching up closing the distance, their lips where really close now their noses touching, but she quickly changed the course of her lips to kiss his check.

"That's for everything else," Artemis said turning to walk away "I hope you know how to find me, and my camp." With that she disappeared in silver light teleporting away. Percy could feel it in his heart where she was.

**This concludes this chapter, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of the story, I will update as fast as possible. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry I took this long to update but I have been busy. Thanks for your reviews, please keep reviewing, I hope you guys enjoy and there will be more Pertemis in this chapter. This chapter Percy is introduced to the huntresses as their guardian and I will be making up hunters. I hope you like it. **

Artemis POV

She felt happy; she liked the idea of Percy protecting her. Artemis did not like the idea at first, she felt like her skills were being questioned. But she also felt very comfortable with him around she felt like he was a part of her, she felt safe already. When the council appointed him to be her guardian she did not agree but one look at him and she felt like it was the obvious that he would not let anything happen to her. Now she was going to tell her hunters about their new guardian.

"Lady Artemis," Thalia said "what happened during the meeting on Olympus?"

"Well one problem was solved," Artemis said, dreamily thinking about Percy "But we have another problem." Artemis said, bitterly.

"What is it My Lady?" Thalia asked.

"Yes My Lady, what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"We will have someone else coming along," Artemis said "Zeus assigned a guardian to the hunt; he thinks we need someone to protect us."

"That's ridiculous; we are fine we don't need anybody to protect us, and less if it's a male," Phoebe said.

"I know I asked the gods to reconsider, and that the hunt was fine but they don't understand," Artemis said "I told them that we were fine and but they are too suborned, and they think a male could save us."

"Well saving you twice already and I was not your protector has something to say don't you think?" A voice said coming from right above her on a tree branch "I don't mean to make you feel bad but you do need some company." She blushed when she realized that Percy had been listening to her that whole time.

"I do not need company, I just want you do your duty," Artemis said "you could start by making sure that there are no hostiles nearby, so we can sleep."

"Will do," Percy said jumping out of tree and transforming into a wolf landing on all fours and leaping into the shadows of the forest.

"He is our new guardian," Artemis said.

"He is a werewolf," said Phoebe, which was an unnecessary comment "he looks a lot alike the one that we shot, yesterday."

"The wolf's master that healed me is not really his master but he is the wolf," Artemis said hearing murmurs "The guardian is Perseus Jackson; we no longer have to look for him."

"My Lady how did Percy obtain that ability?" Thalia asked, with a worried expression.

"Perseus has kept that information hidden;" Artemis said "but, he has promised to keep us safe."

"How can we be sure he is not like the rest of the males?" Phoebe asked.

"This is Percy we are talking about," Thalia said "he is selfless, caring and he has done nothing to harm a female."

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Phoebe asked "is there something you want to tell us."

"Percy is like a brother to me," Thalia said "I have seen Percy commit many selfless acts, he took the weight of the sky from Artemis without asking something in return, he destroyed the titans and the giants without bragging, he is definitively not like other males."

Artemis knew that Thalia was saying the truth and that Percy was not like any other male she had encountered.

"Let's just hope that he follows true to his word," Artemis said, hoping this will calm the hunters down.

"What about his girlfriend?" Tracy asked "did he just leave her, and break her heart." Artemis did not want to reply knowing that the hunters would not like what happened.

"She is the reason he is here," Artemis said pausing for a second choosing her words wisely "she cheated on him, when Percy was so close to proposing." As soon as the hunters herd that their expressions changed to sadness and then to hatred.

"So she acted like a male?" Katherine asked confused.

"She disgraced us all," Stacy said.

"No she disgraced herself, and we will not mention this to Percy as he has been hurt enough," Artemis said "he has decided to join the hunt to keep us safe and he will be loyal to his word."

"My Lady I have spotted a clearing twenty yards south east that has an efficient defensive perimeter and it will conceal camp well enough from monsters and mortals, it also has a flowing river nearby, I have also drawn a map of the forest." Percy said coming from the forest handing her a piece of paper of a well detailed map.

"Thanks Percy this is a very detailed map," Artemis said noticing that she had a very detailed map that showed the rivers and the lakes on the forest.

"Percy," Thalia called as she ran to hug him "we were so worried we thought that you would have been captured again, and or killed." Thalia pulled away from the hug and hit him in the gut crying out in pain as her knuckles broke from the impact.

"I am so sorry, Thalia let me heal you," Percy said with concern in his eye "this will hurt." Percy said before he put her knuckles into place she cried out in pain making the hunters steep forward to help but he quickly applied water to make it heal faster.

"Don't worry Thalia I know how it feels," Artemis said showing her hand "my knuckles also broke as I hit his face." Many of the hunters looked at Percy with a look of hatred and disgust but they were forced looks like they did not want to hate him.

"Let's go make camp, its thirty minutes walking so we better hurry up," Percy said turning around to walk not noticing the hunters and Artemis had teleported there already. As soon as Artemis and her hunters arrived at the clearing she could sense the river nearby. Percy arrived tumbling out of a shadow falling right in front of her.

"I guess that was faster," Percy said standing up dusting himself of earning him the glare from many of the hunters "is there anything My Lady wants me to do, before I go and help your hunters set up camp."

"No you go on and help set up camp," Artemis said "just don't go around flirting with them."

"I don't think they would like it either," Percy said turning around walking to were the hunters were struggling with a tree trunk that they were going to use to sit around the fire later. Artemis' eyes never left Percy as he walked away, she was surprised that Percy put an arm under the tree trunk and he lifted it single handedly.

"My Lady what are you looking at," Thalia said following her gaze towards Percy "You know you are staring at Percy, right."

"No I am not," Artemis said now taking her eyes off of him "I was just making sure he does not flirt with any of the hunters."

"I am pretty sure that Percy is not that way," Thalia said "and anyways he's probably too busy helping out the hunters to do so, come on lets go to the bon fire I'm sure it will be entertaining with Percy here." When they arrived Percy was not there, and the hunters looked like they were planning something.

"Where is Percy?" Artemis asked.

"He left to protect the camps borders after he set up the infirmary tent," Phoebe answered.

"And what are you doing?" Thalia asked, getting closer to hear the conversation they were having.

"Nothing just thinking on how to prank Percy," Tracy said.

"Just nothing to dangerous ok," Artemis said "I'll go check how Percy is doing on border patrol." Artemis said leaving to the edge of the camp flanked by Thalia. Artemis could see Percy was in wolf form; he was sitting on the edge of the clearing facing the forest.

"Percy," Artemis called. Percy turned to see them, his sea green eyes looking alarmed, he stud on him back legs turning into a human, his clothes appearing magically.

"Go get the hunters leave camp," Percy turned around "there is a legion of monsters getting ready to attack; I will slow them down, head to camp half blood." With that Percy drew riptide, running into the shadows. She ran towards the camp.

"Get ready we are leaving," Artemis said running to her tent, she grabbed Percy's jacket witch she had repaired, she put it and exited her tent. Her hunters were ready to leave but the tents were left alone.

"Good," Artemis said "get close, we are leaving for camp half blood." She snapped her finger and they appeared on the base of the camps hill. She started walking up the hill followed closely by her hunters, she arrived on the big house and she went inside to talk to Chiron.

"Chiron the hunters will move into my cabin," Artemis said, interrupting a conversation that he was having with a camper, making them both turn in surprise the camper had blond hair except for a strand of hair that was grey and had stormy grey eyes that were blood shot. Artemis recognized her as Anabeth the girl that cheated on Percy, the girl that broke his heart.

"What, oh Lady Artemis," Chiron said "sure your cabin is empty as always and we are honored to host your hunt."

"Yes, well we will be settling in," Artemis scowled at Anabeth before leaving "thanks, Chiron for everything."

"It's nothing," Chiron said.

"My Lady have you found anything about Percy?" Anabeth asked.

"Why would you care about the male witch you broke her heart?" Artemis asked getting mad.

"I don't kn-" Anabeth tried but was cut short by Artemis.

"Save it girl, we all know what you did," Artemis said "I don't understand you; you had it all the only male that is true and loyal and you gave it all up, for what? A normal life, another hero with no loyalty, you disgust me." When Artemis finished talking Anabeth ran outside tears pouring out of her eyes.

Artemis felt bad for making her cry but she deserved it. Chiron looked sad not mad but sad she exited the study room where Chiron was looking sadly at a picture. As she was opening the door to leave when she saw a picture of a tall man sea green eyes and dark hair that was sticking out on every direction his sword was strapped to his belt and his smile was heartwarming. A tear escaped her eyes because she remembered that she did not know what had happened to him. She walked out the big house and saw her hunters were waiting where she left them. They got to cabin nine witch was starting to shine silver, with the setting sun.

"Thalia I want you to keep the hunters out of trouble, I will go search for Percy", Artemis said.

"Yes My Lady," Thalia said, pulling her to a side "why were you crying?"

"Nothing just keep the hunters out of trouble," Artemis said wiping away the tear that had streaked her face.

"Ok," Thalia said but Artemis noticed that she wanted to protest, but Artemis hugged her good bye, My Lady be careful, I know Percy well enough to know that whatever was in the forest was strong, strong enough to make him scared and he is not scared easily."

"I understand and I know that, I knew he did not want to put us in danger," Artemis said teleporting herself to where they had set up camp. When she arrived she saw that the tents were made into rags that were splashed with monster grime and dust. She kept looking round trying to find Percy she was scared when she saw a small puddle of blood and she saw a body, the body of Percy he was laying down on a bed that was probably salvaged from one of the tents. She walked towards him when she got closer she could tell that he was all right exempt he was shirt less under his black jacket that was hacked and stained with dried blood and had some scars on his chest, and his pants were cut in many parts and were stained with dry blood. Artemis wanted to wake him but he looked so at peace, she surprised herself when her hand reached and ruffled his hair making him stir, and she could not understand how Anabeth or anybody would cheat on someone like Percy.

"Percy, wake up," Artemis said shaking him awake "we need to leave."

"You should not have come," Percy muttered.

She hugged him but she pulled back right away turning red, but then pulled him in again but this time he hugged her as well. She could feel his warm arms, around her, his sent of the ocean intoxicating her, Artemis' fears fading away. That's when she realized that she had missed him and that he was a part of her; she knew now what Aphrodite stood for, for once she felt a connection with a male, for once she was in love.

"Percy we need to get out of here," Artemis said even though her heart told her not to "but why haven't you left if you're alright?"

"That's why I did not want you to come back for me," Percy said pulling her out of his arms.

"What are you talking about," Artemis asked "what have you been fighting?"

"Monsters of every kind, more than I have ever fought alone, when I left camp and engaged the enemy army they started to make me retreat until I came into the clearing I was relieved to see that you have left" Percy said "but now they only attack when I get close to the borders of the camp, they have not tried to attack me so I fell asleep, I have tried shadow traveling but it does not work and I'm afraid teleporting won't work as well."

"Well let's try and teleport out of here and if that does not work we will try to fight our way out of this together," Artemis said. She grabbed Percy's hand and tried to teleport away she thought of camp half-blood but it did not work, she tried to contact Olympus but it did not work either.

"I also tried to contact Lady Hestia and Iris messaging but nothing seems to work," Percy said. She heard murmurs and a girl's scream south of their position. She drew her bow as did Percy she did not know if he knew how to use it but she did not point that out. She saw two dracanae women pushing in a sack that was wiggling like it had someone inside. Percy released two arrows with deadly precision hitting them both in the head making them disappear in small explosion of golden dust, he then motioned Artemis to advance he notched another arrow and advanced right behind her.

"What is in that sack?" Percy asked. When Artemis looked inside the sack she saw there was a nine year old girl she had blond hair, and grey eyes she had bruises and cuts over her face. Percy leaned down putting his bow in the ground to see her better, she was wearing jeans and a tank top that revealed many more cuts and bruises.

"Are you all right?" Percy asked with the softest voice he could "don't be scared we are not your enemies." The girl looked very scared of Percy; she flinched as Percy raised his hand to scratch his head.

"Who did this to you?" Percy asked anger in his voice "who hit you? Mom? Dad?" Artemis knew that Percy did not like that men are really messed up with women, and less a little girl. He put his hand in a side pocket from his jacket pulling out a small square of ambriosa and a small cylinder.

"Here eat and drink this it will make you feel better," Percy said holding out the two items.

"No you won't get me drunk," she said trying to hide into the sack "you won't touch me either."

"That son of a bitch," Percy jelled in anger "he touched a nine year old girl, and got her drunk to I will kill him." Percy started to get madder.

"Percy please stop you are scaring her," Artemis pleaded holding Percy's arm to pull him close to her so they were looking at each other's eyes "calm down Percy, don't worry little girl we won't hurt we just want to help you, can I ask what your name is?"

"Daisy," Daisy said "who are you? Where am I?"

"Percy my name is Percy, and this is my friend Artemis we will like to help you," Percy said "please come out I have something that will ease the pain from the bruises and will make you feel better." Daisy slowly came out of the sack and grabbed the ambriosa from Percy and ate it her face clearing up and the bruises already fading a shy smile played on her lips. Percy gave her the flask of nectar and she drank it quickly, a big smile was in her face now showing a missing front tooth, she gave Percy the flask back.

"Better?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Daisy said "much better."

"Let's get away from the edge I don't want them to attack us right now," Artemis said holding her hand out to her; Daisy did not take it but pulled on Percy's hand. Percy just nodded towards the bushes and signaled Artemis to cover their backs as they walked back to the small space Percy had adopted as his.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked.

"We are currently safe, in the Allegheny National forest in Pennsylvania," Artemis said "where are you from Daisy?"

"I am from California in San Francisco," Daisy said "Percy what are you doing?" Percy turned from a pile of wood he had at his feet and a little mountain of sticks that was surrounded with rocks.

"A fire of course," Percy answered.

"How are you going to light it?" Artemis asked.

"Just watch and learn," Percy said winking at Daisy he piled a little more wood "are you ready?" He lit his hand on fire a blue really hot blue flame; Artemis was surprised _'was that a gift from the gods' _but she had been there the whole time she was sure that there was something that he was not telling her. Percy lowered his hand to the pile of stick and it burned but it was not blue like Percy's but like normal fire red and orange.

"How did you do that?" Artemis asked.

"I forgot to tell you Lady Hestia made me her champion, she gave me these powers and told me some encouraging thoughts." Percy turned from the flames and sat right next to her on the tree trunk they were using to sit down on "how you doing Daisy?" Percy asked her who was sitting on the other side of Artemis.

"I'm fine, I like the fire thing that you did," Daisy said.

"You want to take a nap my bed is right there if," Percy asked "you look like you could use the sleep."

"Yeah I would like that," Daisy said getting of the tree trunk kissing Artemis good night and grabbing Percy's hand as he led her to the bed were she would be sleeping. Artemis could see that Percy was giving her his jacket, _'he would be a great father and he would be a great god and perhaps an amazing husband, why am I thinking like this why do I want him to be with me'. _Artemis thoughts were stopped when she heard laughter from were Daisy and Percy were. Percy gave her, her goodnight kiss and walked over to Artemis jacket less, she couldn't help stare at his abs and his pectorals she had never felt that a man had a good body but she was sure that what was in front of her was called a great body.

"So, My Lady found any idea on how to get out of here without getting killed," Percy said. Artemis could feel his shoulder rubbing against her own.

"No I think the only way would be to fight our way out of here," Artemis looked at Percy "you think we have a chance to get out of here, you tried and failed."

"Hey I did not fail I just took a nap to get ready for the next fight," Percy replied "and that girl is a daughter of Athena and she told me she knows about monsters and demigods her father told her everything."

"What ever happened to him?" Artemis asked.

"He was killed when she was eight," Percy said "she has been leaving with her uncle ever since, he has abused of her." Artemis could tell Percy was trying to hold back his anger.

"Percy, why did you decide to become the guardian of the hunt, you could have been a god and lived with your father in his realm?" Artemis asked.

"I wanted to be useful, I wanted to be able to start new," Percy paused "I did not want to go back to camp because there are too many memories and they are good memories and they are good memories witch make things worse from me, I wanted to find someone worth dying for."

"I think I understand," Artemis said. She looked at Percy as he stared at the sky; they were so close she could see every small detail in his face. His eyes reflecting the moon light hypnotizing her, she could not stop staring at him. Percy turned to face her and their eyes meet his sea green eyes on her silver eyes. Artemis inched forward slowly her eyes shifting to see his lips as he inched forward the distance between their lips decreasing by the second her arms moving to lase themselves around his neck, her eyes closing as their lips connected moving in sync with each other like they were made to fit together. Her worries vanishing a different kind of warmth filling her one she had never experienced before. She could feel his hand holding her waist pulling her closer to him, her heart felling at peace but there was something bothering her head. She felt a presence closing in on them the monsters were advancing. She pulled back immediately.

"The monsters are advancing go wake Daisy," Artemis commanded. She looked around to see the army of monsters that were starting to appear at the edge of the clearing she could see all kinds of monsters in the dim light of the moon from pit scorpions to Aethiopian Drakons. The monsters stopped advancing but readied their weapons. Percy came and stud next to her with his sword drawn and a chest plate she had seen earlier over his bare chest, it had a big cut on the place that the heart should be probably from a fallen monster. Daisy still had Percy's jacket and had a sword that was small and light enough that she could wield with no problem.

"They look determined to kill us," Percy said "it turns out that her father had shown how to fight with a sword and we found a small enough sword for her to use."

"Good we will need all the help we can get," Artemis said. She looked into Percy's eyes hoping to find reassurance, and she could see his eyes analyzing the battle field and figuring out a strategy.

"There are too many to fight," Percy said "but I can open us a path right through their weakest position with fire and give us a small window to exit, right there were the dracanae women are." She noticed that what he was saying made sense because there lines were broken and they were spread out to wide apart from each other.

"Once we get out of the shield blocking your teleporting powers you will take us away ok," Percy said "Daisy I want you to stay close to Artemis ok."

"Ok," Daisy said in return.

"Percy if we don't make it out alive I wan-" Artemis tried to reveal her latent love toward him but he cut her off with a kiss.

"You will tell me whatever you want as soon as we get out of here," Percy said "and I'm sure we will get out of here alive." Percy advanced slowly towards the direction to were the dracanae women were she followed him as did Daisy, the monsters slowly moved surrounding them but the dracanae women stud still, when they were twenty feet away Percy's walk turned into a full sprint startling the monsters making them back up Artemis carried Daisy by the armpits and sprinted after Percy. When they were about to collide with the shields of the dracanae women Percy trusted his hands in front of him sending hot blue flames killing the hundred dracanae women in the way opening a path directly into the forest away from the monsters.

Percy pulled Artemis by the shoulder putting her in front of him as he hacked at a hellhound that was right behind them and then kept running behind Artemis.

"Keep running don't slow down," Percy said.

She herd the clanking of metal and looked over her shoulder to see that Percy had blocked a sword and blasted the Telekhine that tried to attack with fire, she could see that the army was chasing them, but she kept running followed closely by Percy. Everything was going as planned, she could feel some power returning to her, but then she heard Percy cry out in pain she turned to see monster dust falling in front of Percy as he fell to his knees an arrow was sticking out from his back and it had come from the front of his left chest. Percy raised two fingers in the direction from where the arrow came from shooting a blast of fire exploding and incinerating the monster that had shot him. He rose from his knees turning around and running again. She could see blood coming out from the wound into the chest plate and then dripping on the floor, it did not hit his heart but it was close just a little to the left of the heart.

They reached another clearing where she could feel her power as strong as before and she grabbed Percy's hand and thought of being on Olympus the throne room and the seats of power of the gods. She started to get scared when nothing happened she could still see the army of monsters approaching, Percy released her hand stepped forward extending his right hand out, then a blast of fire exploded from his hand to the nearest monster but when it hit it exploded killing thousands of the monsters lighting on fire many acres of forest lighting up the night with blue light. Percy fainted from exhaustion and the loss of blood; she pulled him close and thought of Olympus again but this time the ground from underneath her changed from wet forested dirt to white marble floors and the sound of burning fires changed to arguments between the gods, which was now silent. Artemis looked around to see the familiar throne room and the surprised faces of the gods.

"Apollo help me please," Artemis pleaded to her brother "Percy, he is dying he needs medical assistance quick."

"What happened sis," Apollo asked taking Percy from her arms, which were now dripping with Percy's blood.

"Just heal him please I will explain everything later," Artemis said tears dripping from her eyes at the thought of losing Percy. Apollo disappeared with Percy the gods descended from their thrones and walked over to Artemis.

"Artemis what happened," Zeus asked.

Artemis could not speak she was speechless. The gods did not know what was happening to her because it was a new experience for her and the gods. She felt a hand pat her back and another hand lifted her from the ground. She looked to see the kaleidoscope eyes of Aphrodite, her arm over her shoulder, Artemis feels Daisy is grabbing her hand and the three of them leave appearing at Aphrodite's palace.

"Come on both of you need to take a shower," Aphrodite said pushing them into two different bathrooms "I will have you two something to wear, take your time."

Artemis took off her clothes looking at herself in the mirror; her hair was a mess it was filled with leaves, ashes, and monster dust. Her arms were filled with Percy's blood, her bare chest was perfect according to what she had seen in the mortal world, her but was as well perfect. She looked at her face her lips were pink, her eyes were silver like a full moon her skin a little pale. This was the first time in her godly life that she had examined herself thinking on what a mortal would want, Percy was changing her along with all the other gods they were for once responsible towards their children, but he had made her fall in love with him he had made her feel something new, he was someone worth dying for. She got into the shower and turned the hot water on feeling the warmth spread through her body her, _'like being hugged by Percy, my Percy'_ Artemis thought.

Once she was done taking a shower she went outside to see the outfit Aphrodite chose for her, she found a simple blue dress with a V-neck and it flowed down her body ending just above the knees with a silver slinky chain belt, the outfit was simple but beautiful.

"I assumed that you would want to wear Percy's jacket over the outfit so I washed and fixed what needed to be fixed about it," Aphrodite said picking it up "the outfit is simple but I guessed you would like it."

"Yes I like it thank you," Artemis said. She tried the dress on and noticed that the dress complimented her body flowing perfectly over her curves. The silver belt was a nice detail, and Percy's jacket made her feel better. She put on some beige flats that were on the floor left by Aphrodite for her to wear. Artemis stood in front of the mirror admiring the outfit and realizing the she rarely wears something other than her hunters outfit.

"Perfect, just Perfect," Aphrodite shrieked "you look beautiful, and I like the way the dress compliments your curves."

"You think," Artemis said looking at herself in the mirror again.

"It's alright don't worry," Aphrodite assured her "but you have to tell me about that time with Percy and that kiss, he gave you."

"Oh, you know about that," Artemis said blushing "wait how do you know about that?"

"Daisy told me," Aphrodite said.

"Well we kissed it was the best and first kiss I have ever had," Artemis said "but then the monsters army advanced and got ready to attack us, so I wanted to tell him that I love him but he cut be with a kiss."

"Well lets go see your man," Aphrodite said pulling her up "don't worry Daisy is already there." When they arrived at the infirmary they could tell something was wrong, Poseidon was sad and Athena was trying to comfort him, Zeus was scared and Hera was clutching him like he would disappear. Hestia had tears in her eyes and the heart was dim and did not produce any heat. The shadows were darker than ever and hades was sitting on a corner that was the darkest of them all. There were many minor gods with sad looks on their faces, the nymphs were there as well going in and out of the room bringing supplies.

"What is going on?" Artemis asked making many heads turn her way, they looked at her strangely because of the clothing she was wearing.

"Percy is still weak and sick," Apollo said coming out of the room were Percy was being healed "he is awake now but he is really bad, the arrow that nearly pierced his heart was poisoned, the poison has never been survived before, with a single scratch could kill and Percy's heart was filled with it, it surprising how long he has lasted there is no cure the nectar and ambrosia won't heal him even ocean water doesn't seemed to have an effect, the only thing keeping him alive is his will to leave. He requested that you see him, he said he had something important to tell you."

"Ok I will go," Artemis said feeling tears swell up on her eyes, when she stepped inside she did not like what she saw, Percy's once tanned chest was now pale and his left shoulder was wrapped. His face was pale and was batted with sweat his once soft lips were cracked and rough. His expression was filled with effort and his eyes looked like the calm of the ocean before a storm, his eyes looked on hers tears escaped her eyes and they streaked her face.

"My Lady," Percy said struggling to sit up, but Artemis put a hand on his chest and laid him back down. As her hand touched his chest she could feel his heart beat weakening by the second.

"Percy, I'm sorry," Artemis said leaning forward kissing him on the lips, feeling as his heart beat strength increased momentarily and his body relax.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Percy said "I made my decision, I wanted to be able to get you out of there out of the trap that I led you into, please say good bye to Daisy for me. But before I die I wanted to tell you something, I wanted you to know that I found someone worth dying for."

"Who is it?" Artemis asked knowing that he was referring to their previous conversation.

"It's you, My Lady I have fallen for you hard," Percy said holding her hand, she could feel his grip weakening "always keep this in mind, someone worth dying for, makes living worth more." Artemis could not hold back her tears she laid on the same bed with Percy gently laying her head on his chest.

"Percy you have changed me," Artemis said kissing him "you have helped me find something I have never found before, you have helped me find love and I found it in you. I love you Percy Jackson the first to make me question my oath to maidenhood." She kissed Percy again softly on the lips he wrapped his once strong arm, but now weakened from the poison around her. She laid in his chest feeling his heart beat stabilizing, his body heat rising again, but it was still not good enough to keep him alive, she drifted to sleep on his chest.

**So that concludes with chapter 6 hope you liked it and I will post another chapter soon, please review.**

**I have a small side not I just finished The Notebook, by Nicolas Sparks awesome book, but sad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for helping me fix my errors, this is chapter 7.**

Percy's POV

Even though the pain in Percy's chest was acutely he felt numb to it as Artemis laid her head on his chest it filled him with warmth and strength. He felt his strength increasing making his heart pump faster and stronger, the blood returning to his extremities that were deprived of it as his heart started to fail. The color returning to his skin, the wound in his shoulder healing, the poison failing to kill him. Percy saw Artemis lying on his chest and smiled.

"My reason to live," Percy whispered "my Artemis." Apollo came in looking sadly at the ground, he looked up to see me smiling as he looked upon my face realizing that I had not died. I put a finger to my lips motioning him to stay soundless because Artemis was asleep. His grin turned into an angry frown as he saw that Artemis was lying on his chest. Percy moved from underneath her slowly making sure not wake her.

"Percy what are you doing?" Apollo asked in a whisper "that is my little sister you were hugging."

"She hugged me thinking that I would die," Percy whispered back "and she fell asleep, thank you for healing me, Apollo." Apollo's frown relaxed but was still not happy. Realization was drawn to his face as realized that he was healed once more. Apollo pulled away Percy's arm bandages to reveal a scar that was left, were the arrow hit it was an inch long and was bumpy as he passed his finger through it.

"I did not heal you," Apollo said "none of my remedies seem to work and there was a lot of poison in your body."

"If you did not heal me, who did?" Percy asked, Apollo shrugged and examined Percy.

"Well you are ok," Apollo said "that will cheer up all of Olympus, and we will talk about how you healed later." Apollo went outside to talk to the gods. Percy turned around to see Artemis stir, he approached and admired her beautiful face her pink soft lips, her soft skin. He softly inched forward and kissed her check. He whispered "thanks," knowing that her love towards him had save him. He stud up and turned around walking out side to find the gods waiting for him.

"Percy you are alive," they all cheered he could see all the gods there; he got attacked by the embracing arms of the gods. He got passed around, kissed and hugged by the gods, Percy was able to free himself ending in the same place he had started in front of the healing room, many of the goddesses were giving him longing looks and he realized that he was shirt less. He went inside the room to look for a shirt; he did not find the shirt. He could hear the gods cheering for him and Percy realized that Artemis was still asleep.

He stuck his head out from the door and motioned the gods to be quiet; he went back inside and woke Artemis shaking her slowly. She woke and summoned her bow and aimed at him even though she had no arrow, she looked alarmed but then recognized his face dropping the bow and hugged Percy crying into his chest. He pulled her arm's length to see her face, her silver eyes that had tears swelled up, her lips that were quivering and her cheeks that were streaked with fresh tears. She pulled him in close and kissed him, Percy was surprised at her kiss but then kissed back holding her waist pulling her closer. He was surprised when she pulled back and stared at him.

"You're alive," Artemis said pulling him in for another kiss.

"Don't sound so surprised," Percy said smiling. Artemis pulled him for a hug and stayed that way in each other's embrace until someone cleared their throat starling both and turning to see the intruder. Percy saw Aphrodite was staring at them intently making him blush.

"This is great," Aphrodite shrieked and bounced up and down "Artemis you managed to get the greatest mortal of all time." Aphrodite left the room leaving both of them blushing.

"We should go outside before the gods get the wrong idea," Percy said "specially your brother that found you sleeping on my chest." Artemis blushed at this comment and playfully shoved him. Percy walked outside to see the gods were now gone.

"Where is everyone?" Percy asked.

"They must be in the throne room on a meeting or something," Artemis said pulling Percy towards the throne room, when they entered the gods were in full discussion, but Percy could not understand most of the conversations because of all the different discussions.

"Silence," Percy yelled making them shut up and stare at him, the goddesses stared at him longingly as he was shirtless but Artemis snapped her fingers and a shirt appeared for him.

"What is going on? What are you all arguing about?" The gods stayed in silence staring at Percy, he felt awkward. He looked around to see the hearth was burning with blue fire along with the ring of fire that he had created around himself and Artemis that was still holding his hand.

"What is this blue fire?" Zeus asked with anger and fear in his voice.

"That would be me, sorry," Percy said releasing Artemis' hand and shutting off the ring of blue fire and turning the hearth into normal fire. Artemis took her a seat at her throne with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"Now that all the members of the council are here let's begin this meeting," Athena said "Percy you can stay." Percy decided to sit at the feet of Poseidon, he did not pay much attention to the meeting but stared at Artemis' beautiful face he could have stayed there for all eternity staring at her but he was startled when Zeus asked him a question.

"Perseus is there anything you would like to share with us about the trap that you were set up into?"

"I was fighting to slow down the legion of monsters that was about to attack the huntresses camp," Percy said "but there were to many and they retreated when they had backed me up to the hunters camp, they retreated out of the clearing into the forest, I tried to shadow travel but there was an overpowering presence nearby that took away my power every time I tried it, so I waited until I fell asleep, then Artemis came to safe me and we saved a nine year old daughter of Athena that had been abused of." Percy could feel his anger rise but he controlled himself.

"And this daughter of mine where is she?" Athena asked.

"She has left the hunters at camp half-blood," Aphrodite said.

"And this power of yours Perseus, how have you come to obtain it?" Zeus asked.

"It was a gift from Lady Hestia," Percy said "and Lord Apollo thanks for your gift in archery that helped a lot."

"Artemis I would request that you and your hunt investigate central Park where Hyperion has been imprisoned because there has been much monster activity."

"Has there been any more information on Krios?" Percy asked.

"Not much and more monsters have escaped their prison in Tartarus," Hades said "the Minotaur, the Nemean lion, the Erymanthian Boar, and the Clazmonian Sow and many more monsters."

"We would also request that you check on Atlas," Zeus said "the romans could help keeping a watch on him; your influence will be useful Percy."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"They have not chosen anyone as praetor since you left," Athena said "they still respect you."

"I think Reyna was never able to get over you," Apollo said smiling.

"Yeah ever since you got to camp Jupiter Reyna fell in love with you," Athena said "it could ensure a better future for new Rome if the praetors are a couple it makes a stronger government."

"Also that kiss both of you shared, while planning your attack on the Giants strong hold, that has something to say," Poseidon said nudging him with his foot. Percy looked at Artemis that looked pissed off.

"You did what?" Artemis asked mad

"And you got mad that my daughter cheated on you," Athena said also mad.

"Let me explain," Percy said getting nervous from the glances he was getting from Artemis "she kissed me and I did not tell Anabeth because I did not feel anything towards Reyna."

"Yeah I felt the love Percy had for Anabeth," Aphrodite said defending Percy "and he did not want to start any problems between the two camps."

"Ok, but you can still become praetor again and order some kind of system to watch over Atlas," Zeus said "and in the proses you can heal your broken heart by having someone that loves you close."

"Percy will not become praetor and fall in love with anyone he is mine," Artemis said starling everyone and making them stare at her "he has made an oath to serve as Guardian of the hunt." There was an awkward silence that filled the room.

"Any more to present to the council?" Zeus said but no one said anything "ok then meeting dismissed."

The gods disappeared to their respective places where they were needed; some stayed behind and congratulated him on surviving the poison, Percy decided to ask Apollo more about the poison.

"Apollo I would like to ask you, where did the poison in me come from?" Percy asked.

"It came from a river from Tartarus it surrounds it surrounds the prison of monsters," Apollo answered "it has the power to make a god, titan, and giant fade. It kills the essence of the soul, it should have killed you instantly but I wonder how you managed to survive." Percy knew that his love towards Artemis helped him heal.

"Has there been anybody that survived the poison like I did?" Percy asked.

"No never before, there are gods that fade instantly," Apollo said frowning "There was a minor god that got stabbed by a poisoned dagger, the god almost survived but the effort was too much and it took his life, consider yourself lucky that you survived."

"But as Nemesis once said _'luck is a sham, true success requires sacrifice," _Percy said_ (I got that from the Mark of Athena which I don't own)._

"Yes but what did you sacrifice?" Apollo asked.

"I do not know," Percy answered. Apollo left with a bright light leaving him alone in the throne room or at least he thought he was alone, until a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Artemis said.

"Could it be Aphrodite," Percy asked "she has been really flirtatious lately." Percy felt the hands move from his eyes turning him around and wrapping themselves around his neck, revealing the face of Artemis.

"No it's me," Artemis said pulling him for a kiss, then pulling away to hug him laying her head on his head. Percy held her taking in her sent of the forest pure and sweet, feeling her heart pounding hard feeling her body heat.

"Let's go before any of the gods catch us," Percy said looking own at Artemis "and we have to start looking at the titans imprisonments." Artemis teleported them to the Artemis cabin starling the hunters, as soon as they arrived the hunters were staring daggers at Percy that was still hugging Artemis.

"My Lady why are you hugging Perseus?" Phoebe asked.

"I was teleporting us here," Artemis said "where is Daisy?"

"Percy," Daisy yelled as she ran to embrace him, Percy grabbed Daisy and hugged her tight "you are alive, Apollo said you were going to die, I like that you are not dead."

"I'm glad I'm not dead either," Percy said "don't worry I will never leave you, I will always be there to protect you." Percy saw that many of the hunters were trying to proses what was happening.

"Wait Percy was going to die," Thalia said "what happened?"

Artemis told them the story from the beginning, they were good listeners they were hearing every word Percy stud behind Artemis as she spoke scared that the hunters will try to hurt him for putting Artemis in danger. Artemis left out the parts that included them kissing and Percy saw that Artemis put her hand over Daisy's mouth once she tried to make a comment about them kissing.

"And that's how Percy ended up poisoned," Artemis said "and that how he saved me and young Daisy here." The hunters looked at Percy in awe, Percy did not know what to do he felt like running, he saw a change in their faces from awe to excitement, then the weirdest thing happened he got charged by the hunters the tackled him in a group hug they thanked him for saving their goddess.

"Ok if we want Percy to stay as our guardian he will need to be alive," Artemis said "now Percy we need to get ready to leave that implies that we need to get changed and you are a male and we are female now get out of here."

"I know that you don't have to explain but I don't have my jacket that covers my face and the campers might recognize me," Percy said.

"Ok here," Artemis said snapping her fingers making the same jacket that Aphrodite had given him that would reappear as he turns from a wolf to a human. He put the jacket on making sure that his knifes were at his shoulders and that he had riptide in sword form was strapped to his hip. Percy then made sure he had his quiver strapped to his back and his bow was over his shoulder making easy to get in case of an emergency. Percy saw that the sun was rising he jumped into the shadows and shadow traveled to central park to check oh Hyperion the three was no longer there but there was sign of burned logs and big feet trails walking away towards the north and it was moving fast according to the way the foot prints were marked Percy followed the tracks but stopped when the tracks were no longer in the small park but getting out of the city. Percy turned into a wolf six feet tall dark fur but his eyes were still sea green, he ran into the shadows again and shadow traveled to camp half-blood, he arrived outside Artemis cabin as the hunters were coming out he spotted Daisy with huntress uniform and a small bow and a quiver on her back.

"Percy there you are," Thalia said noticing him first "I have some news for you." Percy tuned back into a human his clothes returning to him as well as his weapons.

"What sort of news," Percy said, looking over the shoulder of Thalia to see the hunters were approaching to hear the news Thalia knew about.

"Anabeth returned to camp once she realized that leaving you was a big mistake," Thalia said with a smile "but when she came back the campers almost kicked her back out and would have killed her if it were not for Chiron that intervened, even her siblings won't let her back at the Athena cabin, so she is sleeping in the big house." Many of the other hunters could not contain her laughter at how Anabeth was being treated, Percy had never liked seen some one go through pain but he could not help but laugh a little.

"Well I have some information regarding our mission," Percy said directing this towards Lady Artemis "Hyperion has escaped his prison and has escaped north probably leaving to Canada or some were where the gods can't find him." Artemis was silent for a while as were the hunters.

"I don't know about this the Titans are escaping their prisons and the monsters are stirring causing trouble," Artemis said silently "we must check on Atlas and make sure he is still in his prison and talk to the Roman camp to see if they will help keep watch over him."

"Let's go but let me get something from my cabin ok," Percy said running to the Poseidon cabin. It looked just as he had left it he looked under the bed to fin the bottles of liquor he had drunk to forget about Anabeth. He saw the wall next to his bunk that was filled with pictures of his time here he saw one where he and Anabeth had fallen asleep on the beach the picture was taken by Grover, Percy grabbed it and set it on fire letting it burn in a hot blue flame. He saw another picture where Thalia, Nico, and he were sitting by the lake, Percy decided to take that picture with him, also the picture of his mom and his step dad on the beach, he took that picture as well, he put the pictures that did not have Anabeth in them and kept them, then Percy grabbed all the pictures that had Anabeth in them and put them in a pile on his bed so when someone came in they would see them, he grabbed his minotaur horn and the bottles that still had the liquor in them and used the shadow on the back of the room to shadow travel back to the hunters.

"That was quick," Artemis said "what is that in your hands?" Percy looked to see the bottles of liquor.

"These are nothing but can I put them on your cabin along with the Minotaur horn" Percy asked and received a nod he went inside and hid his items in a coffin that had his name printed in silver writing. He went outside to meet the hunters.

"How are we getting to San Francisco?" Percy asked.

"Well teleport there of course," Artemis said with a smile she graved his hand and teleported, they arrived at the maintenance tunnel under that was been guarded by two soldiers both had full battle armor with spears. As Percy, Artemis, and hunters approached they raised their spears.

"Who are you," said one of the guards "what do you want."

"We are ambassadors of the gods and witch to speak to your praetor," Percy said "and our identities are none of your concern."

"Lead them inside Reyna will deal with them," said the same guard. Now that the guard that was escorting them had dark brown skin probably African American. When they came out of the tunnel Percy could tell that there were not as many campers that what there used to be when he was praetor, also the satyrs that once stud in the entrance begging for money were gone. When Percy saw the timber he decided that he should have some fun so he parted the river giving them a dry access across the river. Reyna stud her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was tangled and her purple robe was falling from one side revealing her shoulder not seductively but careless, and her medals nowhere to be seen her metal hounds were lying on the ground as if their own metal was weighing them down.

"Follow me," Reyna said turning around going to the Principal "I will be inside ready to discuss whatever bothers the gods."

"Thalia, Artemis, and I will go inside to the meeting," Percy said "so Phoebe stay here and try not to cause much trouble." The Principal was a mess it was littered with maps from all the states and other countries, the maps had crossed areas or marked spots like if they were searching for something.

"Reveal your faces," Reyna commands "because otherwise you will be recognized as an enemy." Artemis and Thalia did as was ordered but I didn't obey her command, he saw her eyes flare in anger as her order was been ignored.

"I said," Reyna tried but was cut off by Percy.

"You know my face enough," Percy said "and I like the way you look when you're mad." Little did Percy know that his comment had made Artemis really mad.

"Who are you," Reyna asked more curious standing up, she got really close and smelled him, she looked up tears in her eyes "Percy," as soon as Percy nodded Reyna engaged him in a hug. Percy traced circles in her back. She then did something that he did not expect she pushed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely, Percy was caught off guard by her actions and could not fight her of, Reyna's tongue explored Percy's mouth. Percy turned to see a grin in Thalia's face, and then turned to Artemis before she put her hood on, Percy could see her glossy eyes filled with tears. Percy pushed Reyna of off him an glared at her, as he started to follow Artemis he saw a surprised Thalia.

"Percy please I love you," Reyna yelled at him.

"You don't know what love is," Percy answered harshly. He put on his hood and ran after Artemis he knew that she was at the temple of Aphrodite. He turned into a wolf knowing it would be faster, when he approached the temples of the gods he turned normal stumbling a bit. As Percy closed in to the temple of Aphrodite he could hear sobs coming out of it heartbroken sobs.

"But," sobs Artemis "I loved him," sobs "he was the first man," sob "I ever loved," then she kept sobbing he entered the temple silently so she would not hear him. She was sitting on the ground, her knees up to her chest, and her head was resting on her knees facing Aphrodite's statue. Percy grabbed Artemis from behind his arms crossing over her stomach and he lifted her up as she trashed and kicked but Percy held on to her until all she could do was to stand on her own two feet. He turned her around to see blood shot eyes, that no longer shined with beauty but with hate, her lips were quivering. Percy then pulled her into an intense and passionate kiss, his tongue wandered inside her mouth but she did not do anything, then her tongue fought for control and they intensified the kiss. Percy's hands grabbed Artemis' thighs and pulled them up to his hips and she tangled them on his back as well as her hands were tangled on his neck, his arms were wrapped around her waist. Percy pulled back for air and he stared at Artemis as she opened her eyes he saw that there was something in them that was different they were filled with lust. Percy resumed the kiss, kissing with more passion, he kissed and sucked at her jawline making Artemis release a low moan of pleasure, he traveled down to her neck kissing and sucking it making her moan lauder, he returned to her lips leaving five hickeys on her neck.

Percy could feel his shirt rising as Artemis rubbed her hand on his rock hard abs; her hand was soft and warm. His shirt kept rising until he realized that Artemis was trying to take his shirt off, Percy took it off. Percy's hand made its way under her shirt, brushing his finger against her stomach making her shiver, but his hands kept traveling north until they encountered her magnificent breast that were under a sports bra, he teased her by stroking softly her erect nipples making her break the kiss moaning and breathing hard. He took this as an opportunity to take her shirt of revealing her pail and soft skin; he resumed the kiss as his hands traveled to the front of Artemis' pants fumbling to undo the button. Once the button was no longer on the way he pulled her pants down revealing her black panties and her athletic legs. Artemis struggled with Percy's belt and button but she managed to pull his pants down revealing black boxers that did not disguise his erection, Artemis blushed but her eye were still filled with lust. They kept kissing with Percy occasionally traveling down to kiss her exposed skin, leaving many trails of hickeys all over her chest and neck, he was about to take Artemis' panties of but a sight of pleasure startled them both. They turned around to see Aphrodite standing with there with lust in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked obviously angry that she had interrupted them.

"This is my temple so when love is near it draws me here," Aphrodite said "I guess you are the lucky one Artemis, enjoy him well," with that Aphrodite disappeared with a cloud of strong perfume making them both gag. Percy could not do anything else but stare at Artemis' half naked body it was perfect, she blushed and put on her pants concealing her athletic and sexy legs. Percy's erection was still hard and he struggled to put his pants on, they both put on their cloths back on and kissed one last time.

"The moment is gone," Artemis said "maybe when we are alone."

"You are beautiful," Percy said graving her hand pulling her close to him to be face to face "I love you, I will not love anybody, my heart belongs to you, and you are someone worth dying for, and my reason to my every breath."

"I love you to," Artemis said "I am willing to break my oath to you and only you."

"Let's return to finish our business here," Percy said "and you might want to cover your neck, it's full of hickeys, people might get suspicious." Percy saw Artemis touch her neck feeling his saliva; she quickly pulled her cloak to cover her neck and face. Percy grabbed Artemis' hand and pulled her to the shadows to shadow travel to the principal. When they arrived they startled Reyna and Thalia.

"I guess we must continue the meeting," Percy said, noticing that Artemis did not remove her hood to hide the hickeys on her neck "we need that camp Jupiter sends squads to patrol on the titan Atlas weekly to make sure he does not escape."

"It will be done," Reyna said "anymore request from the gods?"

"None but we will go check on him today," Percy said "and Reyna do not announce that you saw me in particular suspend the searching party's and tell the legion that the Greek gods have found me ok, that I will come later on an show that I am ok."

"It will be done," Reyna said without hesitation "we will leave at once." As they left the hunters followed them.

"How was the meeting?" Phoebe asked "and why did my Lady Artemis and Percy leave the meeting and never came back walking?"

"It's none of your concern we will discuss it latter now we must get to mount Tam, and report to the gods of the titans imprisonment." Artemis said teleporting to the mountain. When they arrived they were at the garden of the Hesperides and they appeared out from behind the golden apple tree where the roar of Ladon the multi headed dragon.

"Lady Artemis what a pleasure to see you again," Erytheia one of the Hesperides said "and you come with a male."

"A male what a pleasant surprise," Aegle said stepping forward "and who might you be?"

"Artemis with a male," Hesperia said "how might we help you."

"The male want an apple," Arethusa said "he will have to fight Landon though."

"We have not come here to take and apple from the tree," Percy said "we are here t-". He got cut short by one of the Hesperides.

"You came here to take me with you," Aegle said touching his shoulder and turning around him sliding her finger across his chest and his back "you are the perfect male but father won't approve."

"Reveal you identity," Hesperia ordered "your sent is familiar." All four of the Hesperides were getting closer circling around Percy checking him out.

"My identity is for me to know and for you to find out," Percy said "let us pass we will leave as soon as our job here is done."

"This Mysterious male has been here before haven't you," Arethusa said staring him in the eye her black eyes drawing him in her smell of roses making him want to reveal himself, a spell he thought. The hunters were looking at the Hesperides with hatred nut were swaying in circles they have cast a spell on them as well they are probably going to make them dance until death or something. Percy tried to concentrate on why they were here, but the hum of the Hesperides was filling his head his mind making him want to stay here with them. Percy's head was been filled with the spell of the Hesperides making thinking hard he thought of Artemis her auburn hair loosely around her, her silver eyes like two moons, and with that the spell was shattered.

"You will leave us alone," Percy said turning to see the hunters were already dancing "we do not come here to steal and apple but we want to go to the top of the mountain, you will let the hunters go, from your spell and you will let us continue on our quest."

"This one is strong," Erytheia said taking a look at me; she pulled my hood back revealing my face. They stumbled back at the look of me, the hunters stopped dancing, and they vowed at me.

"The mighty Perseus Jackson has come back," all four of them said "we have been awaiting your return here, we will not interfere, the son of Poseidon has the right to come and go as he pleases." The hunters were released from the spell, and the Hesperides retreated behind the tree.

"What was that all about?" Artemis asked "why did they say the son of Poseidon may go and come as he pleases?"

"There is a legend that Oceanus tried to sink this garden, and sent the oceans strength but Poseidon and his son Triton stopped him making the Hesperides feel attracted and helpful to the sons of Poseidon." Percy explained "so stay close to me so they won't try anything against you."

"What about Ladon?" Phoebe asked followed by many murmurs of worry.

"Don't worry I will distract them so you can go up ok," Percy said as he finished talking he approached the dragon calling out his name to distract him. Ladon approached Percy while the hunters passed unseen, Percy started moving towards the path that lead uphill to Atlas imprisonment, Ladon stopped following him because he was getting too far away from the tree.

"Great plan now draw your bows and arrows we don't know what is up here," Percy said turning into a wolf and advancing slowly like he was about to attack the prey. He could hear talking one voice was hard and demanding, the other one was low and soft like the wind. As they approached the top the colder it got, he could see snowflakes falling down; even though the cold does not affect him he could hear teeth chattering behind him, the winds were increasing and the snow was falling faster and harder the hunters decided to move in closer to Percy due to his warmth.

"Prometheus I thank you again for taking my burden I will come by and visit you," Atlas said.

"I think we should get going the hunters are on our tail," a soft voice said "we would not like to be caught by them, oh speaking of the devil." When they arrived at the top they could see three people Khione, Atlas, and Prometheus who was under the burden of the sky. Percy turned into a human standing up straight holding his palm out and summoning blue flames to melt the falling snow and to increase the temperature.

"Who are you?" Khione asked "I don't recall seeing you in my vision."

"Atlas return to your prison or I will force you back in there," Percy yelled confident.

"Ha like that's going to happen," Atlas said "honey would you like to decrease the temperature here and freeze them here." Khione extended her arms and the snow started to fall like a blizzard, snow was now falling hard but Percy and the hunters did not feel it, due to Percy's powers with fire.

"I guess you can't freeze us," Percy said with a smirk on his face "now Atlas attend to your burden and Khione surrender under the Olympians and you might not die painfully, and I could make you fade." Their faces reflected fear and but then they were turned into snow and disappeared as they were blown away, and as soon as they were gone the rest of the snow melted and the heat started to get to normal.

"Percy this is not good, there are three titans on the loose and a crazy goddess of snow, and the monsters that are escaping Tartarus," Artemis said "this is starting to scare me what if there are any of the giants left and they fight alongside the titans that would make the battle really hard."

"Yes this is bad," Percy sad still thinking what Khione had said about her vision "Artemis what did Khione mean when she said that she had not seen me on her vision?"

"Percy some of the wind gods can see small events into the future and I guess that's what she was talking about," Artemis said bringing her eye brows together thinking "but why could she not see you? That is interesting."

**And that is that I hope you like it, I will be changing the rating to M for the explicit content and I am really sorry it took me this long to update, it's just that I started school and I am tired most of the time after school so I try to sleep as much as possible. I will keep updating but please review I encourage constructive criticism. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I am so sorry for taking a long time to update but I have been really busy and I have not had any time to work this story. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you guys like this story and I have taken too long to update AyeitsEash is a really good author, you should check his stories when I have not updated or whenever you feel like reading something different. Just warning you that there will be lemons in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Artemis POV

As Artemis and Percy were leading the hunters down the mountain she could not stop looking at Percy and his soft lips and their warmth the way they moved against hers, she kept thinking on this until she could not stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in close and kissing his warm lips while his arms moved around her waist, Artemis' tongue wrestled against Percy's for control their kiss deepening. Artemis broke the kiss apart when she heard someone clearing their throat; she turned to see a lot of angry hunters for the exception of Thalia who had a wild grin on her face.

"What is this?" asked Phoebe followed by a lot of other complains.

"Well is it not clear enough," Thalia said steeping forward "Lady Artemis found her first love "Thalia how can you be happy about this?" Tracy said "He might just be using her or something, just to get over his past break up,"

"No he took an arrow for me," Artemis said steeping forward raising her voice to get the attention of the now fighting hunters "Percy is not like the rest of the males and he is loyal, he would never do something like that, after all his fatal flaw is loyalty."

"But what about your maidenhood," Stacy said "and being a virgin goddess, how can you expect us to swear of men when you can't follow your own rule?" Artemis knew that, that question was going to be asked when she revealed their relationship.

"Well I have been thinking that I should give you all the chance to find love and to be able to have a partner," Artemis said looking at Percy "I hope you all find someone that is as special as Percy."

"I swear under the river Styx," thunder rumbled on a clear sky "that I love her unconditionally, and that I would never hurt her."

"That's good enough for me," Daisy said running forward to hug Percy.

"Percy I love you," Thalia said also hugging Percy "you are the best person in the whole world, you have changed the gods in many ways and they demigods as well, they want to be like the great Per-." Artemis saw what surprised Thalia there was an Iris Message but it was fading so Artemis could not see who was on the other side of the image. Percy turned around to find nothing but a wall of rock.

"Ok, with that said I hope the hunters let me stay in the hunt," Percy said.

"What about Zeus and the other gods?" Phoebe asked "do they know about your relationship, you know that Zeus won't accept that you are with a son of Poseidon."

"Well we won't tell them right away," Artemis said "and we hope you don't spread the news without our consent." All the hunters were listening intently.

"Now let's get to camp and explain about the titans escaping their prisons," Percy said changing the subject "but let's eat first, what about some burgers, I haven't had one in a long time."

"Is that a date," Artemis asks innocently.

"Well you can call it that," Percy said swopping down to kiss her.

"Okay, okay let's go," Thalia said "I'm hungry."

"Ok, come in and I will teleport us to an In-n-Out," Artemis said "the only fast food restaurant that I like." With that everyone held hands and Artemis teleported them away arriving at the parking lot, Artemis kept holding on to Percy's hand in her eighteen year old form. They ate and talked like a normal couple but they had their eyes open in case that the gods sneaked on them. After they were done eating they walked outside to teleport to camp half-blood and tell the gods about the titans escaping their imprisonments and vote on whether the heroes of both wars deserved immortality.

"I don't want you to reveal my identity," Percy said "I will reveal myself when time is right I will shadow travel into the meeting."

"Okay I will let the other gods know not to say anything," Artemis said "and I will send you a message to let you know that your identity is safe." Percy said disappearing into the shadows; Artemis took it as her cue to go to the meeting.

When she arrived at the meeting the gods were having their separate discussions the big three were pointing things and explaining things on a map, while the campers were also discussing who would get immortality others were talking about the disappearance of their hero.

"Silence," Zeus ordered "now that Artemis has joined us we will begin this meeting." Artemis took a seat next to Hestia were there was room for her hunters to sit, she noticed that all of the hunters were staring daggers at Anabeth that was seating bewildered next to Piper and Reyna she remembered Percy's request to keep him a secret until he was ready to reveal himself, so she sent the gods a mental message.

"_Percy would like to keep his real identity hidden, he will revel himself when he sees fit." _She got all sorts of '_yes's'_.

"Artemis where is your guardian?" Zeus asked "he must have valuable information." There were plenty of murmurs all thought out the crowd and many gasps.

"I will call him at once he's provably fetching himself lunch," Artemis said. She sent Percy the mental message that everything was alright and that his identity would be kept a secret. Seconds later a shadow appeared next to the hearth, and from the shadow there was a howl making everything a bit darker then a column of blue fire was shot from the shadow making everyone flinch, Percy trotted out in wolf form, six feet tall snapping his sharp fangs. Percy looked amused but then tuned back into his human self-standing six feet six inches, his black jacket's hood covering his face so only his mouth was visible. His quiver and bow on his back riptide strapped to his hip, and rowing knifes were strapped to his shoulder, she could feel that Percy was not restraining his power, and he radiated more power than Zeus. Hestia was the first one to get up and greet Percy, hugging him in a motherly fashion, and then the rest of the gods greeted him, after everyone had greeted him they took their seats Percy just stood next to Artemis' chair.

"Now we can begin," Zeus said "what have you learned of their imprisonments?"

"First of all tanks for waiting for me," Percy said advancing to the center "we have bad news, both Hyperion and Atlas have escaped their prisons." Murmurs spread from the crowd, the gods were silent for a couple of seconds.

"Have you spotted any other monsters?" Zeus asked.

"Well Prometheus has taken the burden from Atlas," Percy said.

"Is there anything else before we go back to the original topic of turning the campers of both wars into immortals," Zeus asked "after thinking this over we have decided that you are worthy of becoming immortals and you will be allowed to stay in camp and help train the next generation of heroes and defending camp."

"The heroes of the great prophesy step forward," Athena said, and Jason, Anabeth, Piper, Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna stepped forward, they looked happy but there was a slight sadness in their eyes. The gods rose from their seats held out their right hand and released a beam of golden light strengthening their powers and their bodies.

"All hail the new gods of camp half-blood," Zeus said.

"Anabeth Chase, minor goddess of architecture," Athena said.

"Jason Grace, minor god of lightning," Zeus said.

"Nico di Angelo, minor god of ghost and death, and Hazel Levesque, minor goddess of treasures under the earth," Hades announced.

"Reyna **(a/n could not find last name)** , and Frank Zhang are now minor war gods," Ares/Mars said.

"Piper Mclean, minor goddess of love," Aphrodite said.

"Leo Valdez, minor god of fire," Hephaestus said.

"well if I guess our business here is done," Zeus said "we shall return to Olympus and you will return to your original duties, while the new gods will stay to help the new campers."

"But I need to know something," Anabeth said stepping forward "have you found anything regarding Percy?"

"What do you care Anabeth Chase the girl that broke his heart, the selfish and only stupid daughter of Athena," Percy said anger clear on his voice "you left him for another man who tried to rape you and because he has no loyalty towards you, you come back hopping to find Percy with his arms open wide for you, you thought that he would fall for you the moment he saw you crying, and if Percy had not moved on and found someone else he probably would take you back after all his fatal flaw is loyalty."

"You don't know anything," Anabeth shouted desperately.

"Oh, but I know a lot more than you think, Anabeth you think you are so smart but all you are is a bitch a filthy bitch," Percy said, making Anabeth fall to her knees crying her eyes of "sorry was the truth to much to handle, or does your pride tell you, you are more than that but you know it's not true."

"You can't talk to her like that," Jason yelled standing up "I know that what she did was wrong but you have no right to judge her."

"Who are you anyway?" Hazel asked.

"Well let's just say that I was once a proud and strong warrior but I was brought down to my knees," Percy said with resentment in his voice "my heart was broken and My Lady Artemis saved me."

"Well it's time for you to leave," Jason said "you must leave before we hurt you." Percy laughed starling the new gods.

"You are not strong enough to kill hurt me," Percy said still laughing "and I only take orders from Lady Artemis." That made Jason furious he stepped forward pointed a hand at Percy and shoot a lightning bolt, Percy calmly positioned himself in a baseball stance pointed two fingers at the lightning bolt. When the bolt made contact with his fingers Percy moved his hand to his belly and pointed his other hand at the sky shooting it upwards. Jason was shocked and out of breath from all the power he used to shoot the lightning bolt, but Percy was not even affected by his action.

"You have no power I have not beaten," Percy said "all of you are powerless against me; I would relax and stand down if I were you."

"Well you are not us," Leo said lighting his hand on fire Percy simply lifted his hand and made Leo's fire travel to his hand turning into blue fire. Leo looked in shock as Percy played with the fire and Artemis could not help but smile. The new gods stood up drawing their weapons, as Frank turned into a dragon, Jason got ready to send more lightning.

"Get ready for the fight of your life guardian," Jason said "you might not get out of here alive, so say your goodbyes to your Lady Artemis." Jason was the first to attack shooting lightning at Percy but he easily redirected it so it hit dragon frank knocking him unconscious, Nico tried to shadow travel behind Percy but Percy simply turned around grabbed Nico by the throat and throwing him at Piper. Percy then duked under Hazel's sword and hit her on the back of the head knocking her out, he then threw a knife at Jason hitting his right arm as he was about to shoot lightning again making him shoot Piper and Nico that where struggling to stand up were now unconscious. Anabeth and Leo were left and Reyna was sitting down watching intently, Leo swung his flaming hammers at Percy, but he just ducked and kicked Leo in the face sending him ten feet backwards and falling unconscious. Anabeth looked at Percy with fear but she looked determined to not lose, Artemis thought it might be her pride. Percy faked a punch but took her feet from underneath her making her fall on her back, taking her knife as she fell and he stabbed her in the gut making her cry out in pain, Percy was twisting the knife.

"This is nothing compared to the pain you put me through," Artemis could hear Percy say, Anabeth looked confused "want me to give you a hint, you broke my heart and you just left writing a pathetic letter that did not even contain the truth." At this Point Percy was yelling and had revealed his face.

Artemis could see the tears rolling down Anabeth's shocked face, the new gods were conscious but paralyzed in shock, while the Olympian gods were looking as if it were a play from Shakespeare** (a/n it's not a play by him just made it up)**, the goddess were shedding tears as well as the hunters.

Percy pulled out a dark blue box and opened it to reveal the most precious ring, it had a perfectly cut green diamond and the ring was made out of celestial bronze. "I can't believe I wanted to marry you, I would have died for you and you threw my love for you away," Percy said with sadness in his voice "I wasted Hephaestus time making him forge this" He threw the ring at Anabeth "Apollo heal the new gods." Percy then returned to stand next to Artemis, and she could see a tear that streaked his face.

"Well if this little act is over the council will return to Olympus," Zeus said "Apollo when you are done with the new gods come back to Olympus." The gods flashed out all except Apollo that was healing the new gods, Poseidon, and Hestia.

"My son," Poseidon said engaging Percy in a hug "Percy if you have any time to spare and if you want, you can visit me on my realm the people would want to see the hero of Olympus." Artemis thought that it would be a good idea for Percy to go with his dad but Artemis wanted to have some time alone with him.

"Sorry uncle we must go hunt," Artemis told Poseidon "but when we return he will be available."

"That's all good and all that but Percy where is my hug," Hestia said hugging Percy "I see my gifts have helped you in your journeys."

"Yes and thank you," Percy said.

"Well I must be leaving," Poseidon and Hestia said at the same time, and they both flashed out leaving a strong sent of the sea and warmth. Apollo approached them along with the new gods, all except for Anabeth.

"Well that was interesting meeting but I must return to Olympus," Apollo said "and sis take care." And with that he disappeared in a flash of light.

"PERCY," yelled the whole camp, including Chiron, Argus and the new gods, they grabbed him, hugged him and a lot of the girls kissed him much to Artemis' dislike, then the hoisted him up and chanted "Percy, Percy, Percy."

The hunters had stayed with Artemis, all except for Thalia who grabbed Nico and kissed him, Artemis was worried that Nico might not like Thalia but apparently she was wrong because she could see Nico pulling her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. Someone from the crowd announced that there would be a party.

Artemis saw that Percy and the new gods were walking away from the crowd talking and joking around. Artemis told the hunters to have fun, she decided to go to the beach and just think, and as she was about to sit down and think she heard crying. She approached the source of the crying and saw that Anabeth was on her knees crying, holding the ring out in front of her.

"Why did I do that? Why did I break his heart like that? He loved me and I threw it away," Anabeth sobbed.

"You made a fool out of yourself," Athena said "how could you betray him? You lost your opportunity to have a wonderful life, he is the most loyal and most caring person, and even Artemis seems to like him."

"You seem to like him," Anabeth said "you usually hate the sons of Poseidon and you never wanted me to be with him."

"Well things change, and he has proven himself worthy of anything," Athena said "and Poseidon has changed."

"Mother you should help me gain Percy back instead of reminding me of my mistakes," Anabeth said.

"I will not help you, if you want him you must find a way to get him yourself," Athena said "I dough that he will be easy to win back due to the fact that you gave away five years of friendship and discrete love." Athena then left with a flash of grey light, leaving Anabeth still sobbing, Artemis left going back to the party, music was playing and the campers were going wild dancing and laughing. As she walked into the crowd looking for Percy, her vision was covered by two hands.

"Looking for someone, beautiful," Percy said directly in her ear "because I have been looking for you, for quite a while."

"Yes, indeed I was looking for you," Artemis said turning to face his beautiful sea green eyes "come with me I need to talk to you." Artemis pulled Percy towards the cabins, she pulled Percy to her cabin and pushed him inside, and she closed and locked the door.

"That will make sure the hunters won't come in on us," Artemis said pulling Percy further into the cabin into her personal room, she then pushed Percy into the bed locked the door and pounced on Percy kissing him and pinning him against the bed. Artemis could feel Percy smiling into the kiss he then flipped them so that Percy was on top of her and his lips moved to her neck, Artemis moaned as Percy nibbled her neck. Artemis could not stop moaning, she felt Percy's hand move to her tights and traveled up bringing up her huntress dress revealing her black panties, but he did not stop there he kept going up his hands landed on her breast that were only covered by the thin layer of her sports bra. He parted the kiss so he could pull the dress above her head. Percy looked down at her, Artemis was worried that he did not like her body, she stared into his eyes to see them filled with lust he returned to kiss her, Artemis pulled at Percy's shirt pulling it over his head to reveal his well-built body his rock hard eight-pack, and his strong pectorals. Artemis kissed his neck as she undid his belt and the button of his pants, he pulled his pants and she could now feel his erection that was still in his boxers against her. Artemis took of her sports bra over her head to reveal her breast, Percy instantly played with her breast and her nipple, Artemis moaned with pleasure she has never felt something as good as this. Percy slowly pulled her panties off lifting her legs; he passed his warm hand over her stomach right above her pussy, making her back arch. Percy pulled down his boxers to reveal his huge erection his ten inch long dick was standing up ready Artemis pulled him on top of her.

"This will hurt," Percy whispered on her ear "are you sure you want to do this."

"You are the only one I want," Artemis whispered back "and I want you now." Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy as he positioned himself in between her two legs he slowly entered her. Artemis gasped and her heart beat quickened, Percy stopped moving deeper into her as he had reached her hymen, but he then trusted into her breaking her hymen making her cry out in pain, she dug her nails into his back tears escaped her eyes, Percy stayed inside of her the pain diminished an pleasure filled her. Percy pulled out of her, he then trusted into her again, the pain was still there but was slowly being replaced by pleasure, he kept pulling out and trusting back inside of her his pace quickening, her breading soon became uneven and she moaned louder with each of Percy's trust into her. Her pleasure threatening to overcome her, her moans became into yells, encouraging him to keep going.

"I'm going to cum," Percy said.

"Me too," Artemis said.

They climaxed at the same time, but Percy did not stop he kept going they climaxed again, and she felt like she had never felt before. She then collapsed on top of his strong chest and she fell asleep with Percy's dick still inside of her.

Artemis woke up her pussy sore with Percy's dick still inside of her, she felt great but her pussy was sore. She looked up at Percy's sea green eyes that revealed love. He kissed her softly in the lips and massaged her ass slowly making her feel good.

"Percy we need to get ready for today," Artemis said "and you have to exit a different way I don't want the hunters talking about this." Artemis got off from on top of Percy her, naked body attracting Percy's eyes, making her blush at the attention.

"What are you looking at?" Artemis asked him.

"Well I am looking at the sexiest body in the world," Percy said with a grin "and that body belongs to my beautiful and lovely girlfriend." With that Percy pulled Artemis by the waist setting her on his lap, his manhood erect against her back. Artemis tried to break free of his hold but his hold was strong, and he started to tickle her making her giggle. Artemis wiggled her way to turn around, facing Percy and as she tried to close the distance to kiss him but she was impaled by his huge rod, in her vagina sending a wave of pleasure trough out her body. Percy started playing with her breast, and kissing her neck making a moan escape her mouth, he then rolled her so he was on top grabbing her firm ass. Artemis could feel Percy's dick was halfway inside of her; Percy was playing with her breast licking her nipple making her moan, he then lowered himself and entered deeper into her, making her moan. Percy started to increase the speed and strength in each trust making her moan in a louder with each trust. She was starting to lose her breath as they progressed making her breading irregular, her moans filling the room.

"Percy," Artemis breathlessly said "what about the hunters? What if they hear us?" If Percy heard he gave no clue because he started to slam into her making her moan louder than before, the pleasure was overwhelming her as she started to ride her orgasm instead of moaning she started to yell Percy's name, he started yell her name as well. As Artemis was reaching her climax she cried out Percy's name cum spilling out of her coating Percy's dick, as he also released his cum deep inside her, Artemis collapsed along with Percy. He turned them as he pulled his dick from inside of her making their juices fall into the blankets, Artemis laid her head on his strong chest while he played with her hair twirling around with his finger.

"That was the best time of my life," Artemis said still out of breath "even better than yesterdays, session."

"Yes," Percy said.

"My love, do you love me?" Artemis asked looking up to see Percy's face.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do," Percy said kissing Artemis' fore head "why would you think anything else." Artemis just laid on his chest not thinking on anything else but his wonderful sent of the sea, and his strong arms around her naked body.

"We need to get up before we raise suspicion," Percy said "the hunters will wonder what we are doing all alone in your room."

"Ok but I'm sore," Artemis commented, massaging the inside of her thighs "you are really big." Percy blushed at her comment. Artemis limped to the closet in the room; she put on the same huntress uniform. She looked over to see Percy changing into some black jeans and a light green t-shirt, his jacket with his throwing knifes and his combat boots. Before they exited the cabin they kissed passionately knowing that they could not do it in public. Artemis went out first the sun hitting her face warming her up, a horn blew in the distance and she knew it was breakfast she saw her hunters coming from the woods laughing, and joking around the wolfs chasing around Daisy as she laughed, Artemis smiled at the hunters.

"Where were you?" Artemis asked Thalia.

"My lady are you ok?" Daisy asked "we heard you yelling."

"We went to hunt some of the monsters that were in the woods," Thalia said with a smile "and we heard something from your room and we did not want to interrupt." Artemis blushed, deep Red looking away.

"Ok let's get something to eat," Artemis said, turning to the dinning pavilion, she saw a Daisy running to hug Percy. She led the group to the dining pavilion and everyone was happy today, well everyone but Anabeth who was sitting at the big table with blood shot eyes from crying.

"Yes I know you are all excited about the return of your hero," Chiron said pointing at Percy this made the campers even more exited "the romans will arrive today, and we will play capture the flag after dinner, I hope the hunters will join us for a friendly game." Everyone turned to the table of Artemis.

"The hunters will be staying, but I and my guardian will go for a hunt alone," Artemis said pointing at Percy "we won't be long." There were many people that complained about losing their hero again.

"Ok we will await your return," Chiron said "we hope your hunt goes well, but now let's eat." The nymphs appeared holding planners with food; Artemis looked around and saw that many of the female campers drooling all over Percy who was making the hunters laugh by putting two forks in his nose. Artemis smiled at Percy and he smiled back. She took a seat next to him and she noticed that he nymphs were fighting over who would get to serve Percy. Artemis felt Percy's hand grab hers and she blushed, but she hid her face. After breakfast Chiron stud up and stomped his hoof to silence the campers.

"Everyone attend to your daily activities, oh I see that the romans have arrived," Chiron said Artemis turned along with everyone else to see the Argo two touching down at the lake. Everyone filed out of the dinning pavilion and started to walk towards the lake, Artemis followed closely behind Percy. People were starting to come down from the ship, she noticed that the campers parted and made a way for Percy to advance to the front of the crowd. She could a thin blond boy that was holding hands with the oracle of camp half-blood, followed by three new gods, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel and by the rest of camp Jupiter. Everyone from camp Jupiter gasped when they saw Percy, many girls stepped forward to kiss and hug him making Artemis furious.

'_How dare they kiss him,' _she tough and was about to step forward to ask them what their problem was but she remembered that their relationship was a secret. Apparently she was not the only jealous girl because she could see her red in anger. Then Octavian stepped forward and embraced Percy in a brotherly hug. Octavian and Percy became good friends after he got over the attack of new Rome and after Percy showed him that the Greeks were not weak and that they were just as strong as the Romans. So did Rachel who let go of Octavian's hand, and she kissed him in the check.

"I see that you two are a couple," Percy said "that cool but what did Apollo say about this?"

"He said that it was ok as long as he remains the augur of my prophesies," Rachel said.

"The gods have blessed us with the return of our lost hero, and Praetor," Octavian said "will you be staying or will you be leaving soon?"

"I have to leave with my lady Artemis," Percy said pointing at her and Octavian vowed at her along with the rest of camp Jupiter "but I will return in a couple of days, and I'm thinking that by then the city will be finished."

"Yes it will, we are the fastest builders," said Octavian "and we will have a house for your family."

"Thank you, but I must be leaving if I want to return in two days," Percy said and hugged Octavian.

"Percy it was good to see you again," Octavian said. Percy was walking back to Artemis but he stopped and Rachel stepped forward with a faraway look before her eyes turned green and smoke came out of her mouth like snakes and the voice of the oracle spoke.

"_The daughter of the guardian and a broken oath shall overcome all obstacles,_

_To save the earth from the death sky king, but she will fail to save what matters the most,_

_As the son of the sea's final stand shall shape the future as he fights the spirits of battle,_

_As a trick of the death will keep balance as the final battle approaches all shall be reviled."_

With that she collapsed and Octavian caught her and set her down on the ground gently, everyone was silent and their jaws down to the ground.

"I guess that our trip to Montauk will have to wait," Percy's voice said in her mind.

"I want the half-blood campers help the campers from camp Jupiter start building the things needed to hold back and attack just in case," Chiron said "and I want the cabin counselors and the centurions and praetors of camp Jupiter, and the immortal campers to go to the meeting."

"What about me and Lady Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Yes you too," Chiron said "but I think that it would be better for Artemis to call upon the gods to come to the meeting as well." Artemis could see every one moving and talking but she could not do any of those things she was still in shock at the thought of Percy dying.

"Ok everyone do what Chiron said," Percy used his authority as praetor to get the campers from camp Jupiter "hunters if you would not mind helping out the campers, and make sure not to kill any of them."

"Artemis are you ok?" Percy asked me, and that brought her back to reality.

"Yes I will try to communicate with Olympus," Artemis said.

~~~~~~~Time skip to meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What have we been summoned for?" Zeus asked.

"Well my lords and ladies I believe we have another great prophesy," Percy said "and I think I might be a part of it as well, and this time I will not be the hero that survives."

**Ok so this is chapter8 hope you enjoy and again sorry for taking so long I have been really busy between school, homework and work. Thanks for the reviews and I might take just as long to write the next chapter I am apologizing in advance. Hope you enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for your reviews. And here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy. To all my followers thanks it makes me feel so good to have so many people that like Pertemis, I think that they make a great couple. I am realy sorry for taking this long to update but I have been busy but here's the chapter. **

Percy was worried the new prophesy sounded bad and apparently he was going to die. He wasn't exactly worried that he might die in a horrible and nasty way, but he worried that the heroes in this prophesy will not be able to save what he had sacrificed so much to save. He was afraid that he would not be able to keep Artemis safe, and that his friends and family will not be safe.

"What do you mean you will not survive?" Asked Athena surprising everyone, she had never cared for Percy before.

"Well the new prophesy says so," Percy said looking at Artemis sadly. Percy noticed that she had tears were streaking her face and she did no try to hide them, and apparently he was not the only one that had noticed.

"What is it little sis," Apollo said hugging her.

"Mind telling us the prophesy?" Hades asked.

"The daughter of the guardian and a broken oath shall overcome all obstacles,

To save the earth from the death sky king, but she will fail to save what matters the most,

As the son of the sea's final stand shall shape the future as he fights the spirits of battle,

As a trick of the death will keep balance as the final battle approaches all shall be reviled." I said feeling weird telling the gods about my death.

"Well we need to figure everything out first, before we fall to conclusions right," Hermes said "also they always have double meanings." That made a lot of faces light up, Percy looked around he could see a lot of sad and depressed faces. His friends and family he could not fail them right.

"Ok Athena could you help me piece the prophesy together?" Percy asked her.

"Yes but I will need some time it's a very complicated one, and there are a lot of things that I will need help with," Athena said admitting that she could not do this alone "Percy you could be quite use full with the fact that you have been a part of many of them."

"Ok, I will need the gods to help out, Hephaestus and Leo I will need you to help build the defenses of camp along with the campers," Percy said his voice regaining its confidence "Hades I need you to make a detailed list of the monsters that have escaped Tartarus and then give it to Malcom head of the Athena cabin and I need you to find their strengths, and weaknesses and more importantly how to kill them." Percy stopped to take a breather "I will need Ares and the other gods of war and their cabins to train the campers as best you can to be able to protect camps borders, Demeter and Persephone I need you to make a healthy diet to keep the campers the strongest they can be, Poseidon I need you to keep watch in the oceans and keep your eyes open for Oceanus, Zeus I need you to contact the wind gods and make sure you keep Khione and the wind spirits at bay so we can train in the skies using the eagles and the Pegasus's, Artemis I want your hunt to keep watch around the woods of camp half-blood to keep monsters out." Percy stopped "Hestia, Apollo, Hera, Aphrodite and any other minor god to go to Olympus and alert us if there are any problems, Hermes we could use you to keep communication between Olympus, and Camp Half-blood. Now did I miss anybody or are there any questions?"

Everyone stared at Percy, not just because he just ordered all of the Olympians and camp to do something, but because he just received news that he will die and he was not afraid, and he made a perfect battle plan.

"If there aren't any questions go to your respective place and let's hope that we can figure the treat and how to defeat it," Percy said looking down at the map of Camp that without thinking he had marked everything that needed to be marked down. Nobody left but Artemis came close to Percy and he hugged her and kissed the top of her head everyone looked at them shocked by the signs of affection Artemis showed them.

"Is there a problem here?" Percy asked them "because you have not left to attend to your duties."

"Well I think I found who the daughter is from," Athena said drawing all the attention "well the guardian is obviously Percy and the broken oath is Artemis' oath of virginity and maidenhood." Everyone turned back to the couple wide eyes in shock.

"You guys are having a child?" Aphrodite asked with a mixture of anger and excitement "when did this happen? I guess you guy keep going after I left." Everyone had looks of surprise, except for the female goddess who looked jealous, Zeus, and Apollo who looked outraged.

"You did what?" The meeting room exploded with request of explanations.

"SILENCE," Percy yelled making everything fall silent "We don't even know if Artemis is pregnant, and we were not expecting anything to happen." Percy put his arm around Artemis' waist and pulled her closer making her smile.

"You are dead, Perseus Jackson," both Zeus and Apollo yelled charging at Percy, but Percy raised his hand and shadows made chains and chained their feet making them stop and fall. They were struggling to get up and free themselves from the chains but they couldn't even touch them.

"What is this treachery," bellowed Zeus.

"How were you able to do that Percy," asked a surprised Artemis.

"Well when Hades gave me his blessing he also gave me the powers his children have," Percy explained "and his children have the power over shadows so I have the power over shadows." When he finished explaining the two angry gods were now calmed down and impressed by the display of power.

"Percy I am pregnant," Artemis said looking at him in his eyes "being the goddess of childbirth I can sense when somebody is pregnant."

"Well I think I will be a father," Percy said excitedly and he kissed softly in the lips.

"When did this happen?" Aphrodite asked wait is that why you are limping, and you have that look in your eyes that says that you just had the most pleasurable night in your life."

"So that was all that screaming, and moaning we heard last night," Jason said with a smirk.

"I guess it was now back to the topic at hand," Percy said trying to change the subject "what do we still need to know."

"There is not anything else left to say or plan, now you must attend to your assignments," Athena said everyone left except for Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Anabeth, and I.

"Well was it good?" Aphrodite asked, Artemis blushed at her comment and Percy could feel his face heating up.

"It hurt at first," Percy felt some guilt for making her go through pain "but after the pain was lessened Percy made me feel like I was in heaven; I have never experienced something so good." As Percy heard this his face turned a deep shade of red because of her comment, he saw Anabeth talking to her mother. Thalia came inside and talked to Artemis quickly and left sending a glare to Anabeth, before she left. Percy then saw Anabeth leave the meeting room with tears in her eyes, and a pissed off look, followed closely by Aphrodite who had a smile on her face, and her eyes where filled with lust.

"Ok what do you know so far Athena?" Percy asked.

"Well I know that the battle spirits are vicious demons known as the gods of battle and combat, the mighty Makhai are two-headed, double-torso'd, sword-wielding killing machines. Each of these deadly duos is composed of two fallen souls from the underworld that have been conjoined and forced to fight as one creature for all eternity. They can use any weapon and their attacks are fluent and they do not fear death not pain as they are already in pain just by being alive." Athena said "also you might need to know that they have six arms four for his front body and two for his second body, I do not know anything about the 'death sky king' though."

"Well we at least have two of the lines figured out and we will have to wait and hope that it is all revealed," Percy said looking around the room searching for Artemis but he could not find her, he then used his tracking system as the guardian of the hunt he knew where she was all the time.

"Percy can I ask you a question?" Athena said steeping forward getting closer to Percy.

"You just have," Percy said smiling, Athena laughed lightly "is that laughter I am hearing." Percy teased and Athena blushed.

"Do you love my sister?" Athena asked throwing Percy by surprise, he knew the answer already but he did not expect the question coming from Athena.

"Of course I do, I love her more than anything," Percy said "I would give my life for her."

"Good that is good, that way I won't have to kill you if you hurt her feelings," Athena said laughing lightly "ok I will be going I have more information at my palace and I will be coming back tomorrow with more information." She flashed out and he was left alone he stared at the map of camp Olympus the camp for Greek and Roman demigods and their families to live safely, after they serve at the camp for ten years. The map was magical so he could see the walls being built; he could also see campers going in and out of Bunker nine with new weapons to place along the walls bordering camp, he could also see the campers being trained by the god of war. He decided that he would go visit his mother and tell her that he would tell her about his daughter with Artemis, she would probably kill me for getting her pregnant without getting married first. As he walked absent mindedly he did not noticed that Anabeth had caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" Anabeth asked bringing him out of the thoughts.

"Well I am going to go to tell my mother of my daughter and about them being able to come live at camp Olympus," Percy said still walking he did not like the fact that she was right there and he had not jet forgotten her for what she did. "Is that not dangerous that you are going outside of camp and that you are the leader of this war," Anabeth said "what if we lose you to a monster?"

"I am fine Anabeth don't worry about me just look after yourself like you always do," I said starting to get mad.

"Percy please forgive me I just wanted to have a better life," Anabeth said with tears in her eyes "and I love you."

"How can you say you love me when you cheated on me a couple of months after I left," Percy said raising his voice "how could you leave me like that."

"I felt alone you left without an explanation," Anabeth said crying "you could have had any other girl you wanted and you could have left me."

"Anabeth I don't know what to tell you," Percy said looking at her "my fatal flaw is loyalty I would have never had cheated on you and I would have never left if it were not for a justified reason." He walked past the crew of the Hephaestus cabin that where working on forging weapons and new automatons, until he saw him, with his goggles to prevent anything to enter his eyes and harm his eyes as sparks were flying around.

"Lord Hephaestus, I would like to ask a favor of you," Percy said bowing down but the god frowned.

"Perseus there is no need to bow down before me or anyone," Hephaestus said "the gods should bow before you, you are the most powerful demigod in history and you have saved us and the world many times, and you have never been asked for anything in return, now how may I help you?"

"I wanted to ask you for a proposal ring, a ring worthy of Artemis," Percy said.

"Yes, it will be a pleasure to assist you, hey Leo come here," Hephaestus yelled "I need you to finish the shield for the ballista."

"Sure thing dad," Leo yelled back from somewhere inside bunker nine but was barely audible because of all the smashing of metal and other machinery working.

"Ok Percy take a walk with me, let's discuss how we should make the ring," Hephaestus said walking to an office "the rings metal will be silver; it must have some sort of moon shape in it so it represents her, and a main diamond." He turned on a projector that showed how the ring would look with, three crescent moons on either side of the main diamond. The ring also had the words _'I loved you'_ engraved on the inside of the ring.

"Well I guess this is the best ring I will ever make," Hephaestus said pulling out a dark blue box "I hope you don't take too long to propose to her."

"Thank you very much and I hope I have not made a mistake so far," Percy said grabbing the dark blue box containing the ring "this is an awesome job." Percy then left making his way toward the camps border as he approached the newly built gates they started to open up many of the campers saluted him as he passed by. He whistled for Blackjack his Pegasus, in seconds he saw a spot approaching him through the air.

"_Hey boss how you doing?" _Blackjack asked in his head.

"Fine just fine, but when are you going to stop calling me boss you know that I don't like it," Percy responded, "can you take me to see my mother, but stop along the city limits."

"_Sure boss, I'm just glad to see you again," Blackjack said._

"Ok let's go," Percy said as he mounted on Blackjack.

Blackjack immediately galloped down the hill before he extended his wings and sped through the airs making Percy feel the cool air whistled past him, Percy ordered Blackjack to land on the ally next the building complex where his mother and step father lived. When he spotted the apartment complex he told blackjack to land on an ally, as they came closer to the building he could feel a great deal of power, _'it could be an Olympian'_ Percy thought but the power was to much to be an Olympian, and he got worried. He sprinted up the stairs and the power got stronger as he kept getting closer to his parents apartment.

"Mom I'm ho-," Percy said stopping midsentence as the sight in front of him unfolded, he saw the bodies of his parents were burning, he saw Hyperion shooting fire at their limp bodies. Percy could hear teeth chattering coming from each side of him then, he got hit on the head making him fall to his knees, he felt a breeze come and the strong smell of the sea. Then a man stepped forward and leaned forward, the smell of the sea was strong on him.

"Welcome back brother," Triton said and before he blacked out he felt four hands grab each of his arms and put on some heavy shackles, he fell unconscious as he was dragged out of the apartment.

His nightmares were no better than the reality, he was in the middle of a forest and was running away from two hellhounds, as he ran through the forest the winds were trying to knock him of his feat as loud laughter, "_Run hero run, you cannot defeat us."_

As he ran he fell into a lake but he could not swim up or breath, he saw his father's palace being destroyed by an army of monsters he had never seen before, and a huge shadow that had six crab like legs, and in his waist he had tentacles like a giant squid, his upper body was humanoid and but he had four hands and two pincers, its back was a turtles shell along for the head except for the mouth it had thousands of sharp sword long teeth he remembered that that was the Kraken. As it moved it moved it would swipe entire armies of mermen, and Cyclops with its tentacles, hands and pincers. Poseidon, was trying to slow down the monster but he was also fighting a man that had tentacles for feet blue skin but he was in a chest plate made out of Stygian iron with a helmet that covered most of his face but his eyes they were dark blue, making his efforts worthless as both of his enemies were attacking him with all they had while Athena and Artemis were fighting Triton, Oceanus and Amphitrite but they were really injured and did not seem to be able to last much longer.

Percy kept sinking until he hit the ground and he kept sinking until he was dropping from the sealing of a cavern he looked down to see the Underworld he saw a huge army approaching the castle of Hades. The titan Lapetus was leading the army, a skeletal army was trying to fight the incoming army with little success Cerberus and the furies were also helping kill as many of the attackers but they were too many for them to keep at bay. Then on then a shadow rose from behind the army and a powerful roar could be heard the shadow was humanoid but it was thirty feet tall. Hades was fighting the titan alongside Nico, Persephone and Demeter. The souls from the underworld seemed to try and help the good of the underworld but there were outmatched.

Percy was then shoot up into the air and onto Manhattan he watched as the giant Typhoon approached the empire state building, while the remaining gods were trying to blast him with whatever power they had left. Demigods, nature spirits, and hunters were fighting the approaching army of monsters coming from the north through Central Park but they were hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched, the monster army was being led by a hooded man that was controlling tornados making them protect the attacks of the demigods. Then from the other side of the island of Manhattan a huge figure rose from the sea making the hooded man startle. Then the dream went black making him feel useless.

"See little hero," the voice said laughing "the gods will fall, and we will rise and rule the universe." Percy then woke up hanging from the arms, by shackles that were making his arms bleed, he looked at his surroundings, and torches in the room lit the room up, revealing that he was in a cave, he saw no exit and he was alone, the ground was three feet away from him. He tried looking for a water supply he could use to free himself but he sensed none, he tried using the shadows but he could not get control over them. Percy tried to light up his hands in flames, but he couldn't do it, for the next couple of hours he did everything he could, from pulling to swinging to biting, but the chains and shackles did not budge. Percy was exhausted his arms were bleeding worse than before, his powers would not work he went limp his body had nothing left in him, but was startled by an amused laughter.

"Is the great Percy Jackson giving up?" Triton asked amused by his struggle to free himself "I would not worry they are coming."

"You betrayed our father," Percy said anger boiling inside of him.

"He betrayed me by choosing you over me," Triton said "but I was surprised when you came to your parents' house, we were not expecting you to be the man that had been killing our armies for the past month."

"Who's army? And who's coming?" Percy asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"I see you are still as stupid as ever, but I cannot tell you that information you are still a treat to our operation," Triton said pausing to think "but we can still talk, let me tell you a thing or two about you, your mother that whore she was a clear sighted mortal so she knew about Gods and monsters, she knew about Poseidon's Greek and Roman forms, so when she found out your dad was a god she decided that she wanted a son of both the Greek and the Roman Poseidon." Percy was furious how dare he speak of his mother like that, but he could not let him get under his skin.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked trying to focus on the earth around him.

"You were born from both Poseidon and Neptune, that is why you learned to fight, like a Roman, speak Latin so quickly," Triton said "also why you are so powerful your power rivals that of Zeus, you're like a god without immortality, but you don't know your full potential yet." That is when he felt the earth around him respond to his attempt to gain control over it.

"Have there been any other demigod like me before?" Percy asked trying to distract Triton.

"Yes," Triton answered "your friend Luke he was born from both Roman and Greek, that is the real reason why Kronos decided to use him as his puppet because he was stronger than the other demigods, but he was never able to reveal his true potential." Percy had heard enough and was tired of listening to his brother, pulled on the walls making the rock fly around at au standing speeds throwing Triton and hitting him making him bleed the golden blood of the gods. But even though the rocks kept hitting the chains they would not break making Percy really angry, then just as suddenly as it started it stopped Percy no longer had control over the rocks.

"Very impressive," an ancient but strong voice rang shaking the cavern walls "I see you are my grandson." Percy saw a section of the wall open to reveal a woman in dress made of dirt, her skin was light, her face was beautiful, and Percy knew her face to well, but her eyes were fully opened and she seemed fully awake now.

"Gaea," Percy snarled "how are you still alive?"

"I see you are surprised by me," Gaea said amused "take Triton away, he is not needed here." Two Laistrygonian Giant came and carried an unconscious Triton leaving a trail of golden ichor behind.

"I see the Perseus is here," Percy heard a voice say from behind the now open door "he will be put in the games I presume, our troops need inspiration."

"Yes do not worry we will deal with him," Gaea said smiling devilishly at Percy "we will teach him some respect, while he reveals the knowledge that the gods have on the new prophesy." Then a man stepped into the smirking at Percy's state Percy recognized this man's face but he looked different out of the water.

"I see the coward has decided to show his face," Percy snarled at Oceanus "I bet you were getting tiered about being reminded about your loss, against the gods." Oceanus had a look of outrage, he stepped forward pulling out a sword that was made out of celestial bronze, but the handle was made with the bones of a wale with black leather grip and a big diamond at the butt of the sword. As he took a step forward raising his sword Gaea stepped in his path.

"He is playing with you," Gaea said making Oceanus flinch "he is quite smart, but we will not make the same mistakes as your brothers did, we will kill him and ensure our path to victory, our lord will rise and he will rule, and we will be rewarded with for our actions. Go fetch your brothers they might be rising again."

"As you witch mother," Oceanus left leaving Percy aloe with Gaea.

"So who is your lord? And I would like to know who else is rising," Percy asked hoping to find something else before he escaped.

"You see when you killed some of the giants the doors of death were still opened and I was able to pull them out of Tartarus before it was too late," Gaea explained "some will rise with in a couple of years but never the less the gods will in too much trouble to deal with my children before they rise ensuring our victory. As to your earlier question I watched as the last of my children were killed by you, and being a good actress I faked my defeat but I have been waiting for him to rise from the ashes, for him to fight yet again his strength will be the death of the Olympians and the human race will be enslaved." She laughed making the cavern shake, Percy was thinking of who the one that had fallen was he was so deep in thought that he did not notice two Cyclops enter until he felt a piercing pain in his back, and the burning sensation as the whip mark was rubbed with salt.

"You will tell me, who is the guardian that the prophesy talks about," Gaea said getting her face close to his face and whispered "if you don't tell me all of the demigods will be tortured and brutally killed." Percy was not going to say anything he would die if he had to, Gaea smiled coldly at Percy then she signaled the Cyclops and the whip came back down making a new mark and starting the flow of blood down his back, Percy refused to cry out in pain even after the salt was rubbed onto the new open wound making the pain a lot worse.

"You are strong but like every one they have a breaking point," Gaea said "let him fall." Percy felt the chains and shackles being pulled up as he looked up he noticed three creatures the had carbon like skin that was still burning, they had two torsos attached and they had six arms in total.

"You see Percy this chains draw your power, they prevent you from healing, sending messages to the gods, and using you powers, however you have managed to use your powers on the earth," Gaea said pulling the chains. Percy felt the pressure the chains had lessened then he fell hitting the ground hard, and the creatures also dropped down cracking the ground under their feet as they landed.

"These chains where made by Hephaestus to prevent the Makhai from escaping Tartarus and attacking Olympus," Gaea explained "the Makhai are among the few monsters that were a treat by themselves without the help of a god they can kill a giant, but they are loyal to their creator and they cannot wait for the day their creator returns."

"What are they? Who made them?" Percy asked.

"They are spirits of men that have fallen in battle but have been corrupted by the evil in the darkest part of Tartarus," Gaea said "but my husband made their bodies making them stronger than spirits but now they have a weakness they are mortal."

"What were they before?" Percy asked.

"They were like ghost they could not touch nor harm others by their own hand, but would influence the mortal men into fighting, or they would also aid their abilities in combat, but their souls were sent to Tartarus after the death of my husband, but he used his last bit of power to make them into what they are today," Gaea said she then turned and started walking to the open door and motioned me to follow her, as I followed her through the caves the Makhai would push me around and punch me making me fall, Percy Saw many other passages and he would see thousands of monsters they were monsters he had killed before like the Nemean lion ,and the Manticore Mr. Thorn and also many other monsters that Percy had never seen before. But then Gaea stopped in front of a wall then the wall opened revealing an empty room, he was kicked in side by the Makhai they chained him inside before leaving with Gaea she turned smiling coldly.

"I have an important meeting to attend to we will continue to work improving your memory," She turned to leave making the earth close behind her until a small square remained "I hope you behave or else I might not be able to keep you alive for long."

Percy was now left alone in the darkness, as he laid there on the ground an idea popped into his head he had not tried to become a werewolf yet. He concentrated on his fur, his mighty sharp claws, his inhuman speed and strength, then he felt the feeling of his skin pealing revealing black fur his mouth turning into a snout his wrist getting bigger making the shackles break under the pressure his body, as he stud up on all fours he was at six feet tall, his black fur as dark as night, and his claws and teeth sharp enough to go through any material. He turned back into a human, Percy checked his pocket to find riptide, he then focused on the door Gaea made he concentrated on the earth. He imagined the doors opening, and he felt a familiar tug in his stomach and the earth opened revealing an empty corridor, he then turned into a wolf hoping to fool the monsters into thinking he was another monster.

Percy used his abilities to find an exit, it took him a couple of minute, but he found an exit it was thirty feet through the corridor he was in a left for a mile, then another right until he found a tunnel leading out straight up. Percy then galloped to the direction the exit would be, but something stopped him he felt powerful presences, actually there were many powerful presences then he remembered what Gaea had said _'I have a meeting to attend to'_. Then he knew that he could not leave without finding more information about the titans and their plans to attack Olympus, so he set forth following his instincts telling him were the power source was.

Apparently his disguise helped because no one thought of attacking him they just parted for him to continue. He arrived at a corridor that looked to be deserted except for a small amount of light coming from the other end of the corridor. Percy turned into a human knowing that he could not fit as a wolf, as he ventured into the corridor he heard voices. He slowed down trying to make less noise as he approached the end of the corridor he found a side corridor that led him to one side of the room separated by a thin wood wall that had holes in it making him able to see a table with food and the titans Oceanus, Tethys, Atlas, Hyperion, Theia, Lapetus, Koios, Phoebe, Krios, and he saw four giants Enceladus, Gration, Otus, Pelorus and some of the gods that were adding the enemy in this war Amphitrite, Deimus, Eris, Keres, Khione, and a hooded man were sitting around eating and celebrating, (you might wonder how I know all of the titans, gods, and giants, but hey being the Hero of Olympus makes you a lot of enemies) what they were celebrating he had no clue. He waited for what seemed like hours and was about to leave thinking he was not going to get any information, but then stopped when Gaea started to speak.

"We have gathered here today to get more information on our mission to destroy Olympus," Gaea said standing up "Oceanus has the Kraken risen."

"Yes mother he has, but now Pontus is trying control him in order for him to fight in our side." Oceanus replied.

"Good, Lapetus is Tartarus rising," Gaea asked.

"Yes he is stirring but is weak as many monsters have escaped in order to fight for us taking a little bit of his power," Lapetus answered.

"Ok," Gaea said clearly not satisfied with the answer "Atlas and Krios what are the number of monsters on our army so far?"

"We have ten thousand monsters and counting," Atlas said.

"Well not counting the Makhai warriors," Krios said "they would surely be used for something different am I right."

"You are correct, but the number of monsters is still too low remember how Kronos had the same amount of monsters but he still lost against the annoying camp, and now the camp have higher numbers so we will need more monsters."

"Yes mother" both Atlas and Krios said in unison.

"Amphitrite report on the fortifications of Atlantis, we need to know what we are going against," Gaea said.

"Well Poseidon has been mobilizing his troops and suspects an attack, the fortifications on Atlantis have never been so strong, and the army of Poseidon is really strong and getting bigger by the hour," Amphitrite said "my spies also tell me that a frontal attack would be a big mistake."

"I see," Gaea said "Enceladus I want you to start planning the attacks on the domains of the big three that way we can take care of the bigger threats."

"What about Perseus?" Khione asked.

"Yeah, half of the monsters in our army fear his name," Hyperion said "I personally would not like to fight him in battle." His comment was followed by many nods of agreement Percy was surprised that half of their armies fear him and that many of the Titans, and gods felt the same way.

"Don't worry he will be dealt with," Gaea said "we need to know what information h can give us first then we will allow you to deal with him however way you witch to do so". That got many of the titans exited.

"Who is this demigod that you are all scared of?" Pelorus asked.

The man in the hood spoke he had an ancient but powerful voice, his voice sounded familiar somehow.

"You could meet him right now he has been here the whole time." Percy realized that the man in the hood knew he was there; Percy tried to run but a gust of wind made him go through the wall of wood.

"Did you really think you could spy on us without us noticing," the man asked.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The man laughed, and Percy realized that the man in front of him was the voice in his dreams.

"I am the first king of the skies, husband of Gaea, I am Uranus the dead sky king," Uranus said "now it's your time to leave demigod." He said before he punched Percy so hard in the face he was knocked out.

**Love it, hate it review. I hope you guys enjoyed and I am seriously sorry I took this long to update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Sorry for taking this long. Thanks for the people who corrected me I was wrong, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and there will be more action on this chapter, just letting you guys know. Enjoy. Please review.**

Artemis' POV

The news that Artemis was expecting a daughter had spread throughout camp and most girls were looking at her with jealousy clear in her eyes. Artemis had spent all day leading the hunters to scout the perimeter around the camp making sure that no monsters attacked the campers that were building the walls and the houses for the veterans of both camps. She had not seen Percy in the whole day and she was worried knowing how unpredictable he is.

"Sis we have a meeting to attend to," Apollo said "apparently Hermes has a delivery for the Olympian council but we are waiting for you and Lord Poseidon."

"Delivery? From whom?" Artemis asked.

"The label said from Hyperion bu-" Apollo started but was cut off by Artemis, as she started to sprint towards the empire state building. She stopped running remembering that she could teleport and teleported to Olympus. When she got there she saw that the minor gods were also gathered along with the new gods, the Olympian gods had worried expressions on their faces. Artemis also noticed that Percy was missing and she took a seat at her throne and waited for the council meeting to begin. There was little talk and no arguments broke out, the gods seemed nervous well of course a message from a titan is always something to be worried about, then Poseidon flashed in with a breeze of the sea making her miss Percy, his touch, his lips and his smile.

"Sorry I'm latte I have been quite occupied," Poseidon announced.

"Well you are here now brother," Hestia said from her throne "now can we see this mysterious package."

"Where is my son?" Poseidon asked "he would never miss an important meeting."

"Give him a brake uncle," Hephaestus said as he looked up from his assembled arsenal of mechanical birds "he told me he was going to see his mother and tell her about his child." Artemis was relieved to hear that he was okay but she was still longing his touch and his company over all.

"Mama's boy," Ares chuckled.

"Well you are no different Ares," Hestia said with an amused smile getting up from her spot by the hearth "you still live with your mom." Everyone was surprised to hear Hestia joking around, she was usually serious and quiet during the meetings.

"Ok enough family dynamics," Poseidon said getting impatient "we have things to discuss and a threat to fear."

"Yes, Hermes bring forth the package," Zeus ordered.

"The package does not smell good so I recommend you cover your noses," Hermes said before flashing out of the throne room.

"Wait I have something to announce to all of you before we go into a war when it will be too late," Hephaestus said standing up, he looked at Hera before he continued and she nodded "I may be ugly and deformed but I have not done anything bad enough to deserve what I have been experiencing for a my whole life. Perseus has enlightened me and made me see the solution; I have requested my marriage be dissolved by Hera."

"What," Aphrodite shrieked "you can do that to me, I love you."

"I don't see that, you have played me over and over again," Hephaestus said "and it has been centuries that I have seen you and my brother cheat in front of me."

"But, but-" Aphrodite tried but was interrupted by Hephaestus.

"But nothing, you have made fun of me over and over again, and now you're telling me you love me that's funny." Aphrodite left the room crying her eyes off.

"I apologize for the drama but I believed it would be good to free myself from some of the pain I carry by seeing her cheat on me," Hephaestus said "and Ares if you wish to marry her I will not interfere."

"Well I approve of your broken marriage, and I hope you will find another wife that is more loyal and better overall." Hera said.

"Well now that was said Hermes could you bring the package," Hephaestus said eager to change the topic.

"Great while he goes to get the package, are there any reports that any of you would like to make," Zeus asked.

"Yes," Poseidon, Hades, and Athena said standing up.

"Ladies first," said Poseidon a little hesitant.

"I know more information on the prophesy," Athena said "the death sky king' could be typhoon as he is the lord of storms and monsters, or it could also mean it is Ouranus," at the mention of his name the skies seemed to darken.

"How did you come about this assumptions?"

"Typhoon is the lord of storms and storms are related to the skies," Athena said "and Ouranus is the Primordial of the skies, and the first king."

"Well that can't be that bad can it?" Apollo said.

"Well he is a primordial and he was the most powerful ruler until Kronos killed him," Hera said "but if he was defeated once he can surely be killed again."

"However he along with the other primordials can only be killed by another primordial or their weapons or with Kronos' scythe," Athena said "and sadly the primordials won't be attacking themselves anytime soon, and Kronos' scythe was lost when Percy defeated him." That sent a chill down every ones back.

'_An enemy we can't defeat,' _Artemis though.

"Well I don't want to make news worse but, there are more enemies under seas that we need to worry about," Poseidon said looking depressed "I have sensed the presence of Pontus the Primordial of the seas, and if that were not enough the Kraken has also risen. There still not at full power jet but they have returned that's for sure."

"Well if that is not enough Tartarus is also rising releasing many monsters and making them harder to kill than with the doors of death opened," Hades said "however Kronos and some of the giants have still not been released."

"That does not make it good," Athena said "three primordials rising and the only weapon capable of killing them is lost, the monsters are harder to kill, the three most powerful kingdoms compromised, what else can be wrong." As if on cue Hermes arrived with a pale face, his caduceus dragging and his eyes filled with fear, being followed by the mysterious package.

"What has happened to you?" Hestia asked "you look pale, and you never threat George and Martha that bad as to drag them through the floor." 

"The -the box," Hermes shuttered "the smell was too much and I looked inside, because I could not take it anymore and it is horrible."

"Open it already," Zeus ordered. The box dropped loudly on the marble floor, and Hermes dropped his caduceus and lowered himself to the package. Opening it slowly the smell of burned meat filled the throne room. Hermes stepped back revealing two bodies' that were burned to the bone. As this was revealed many gasps were heard, there was a note attached to the bodies Athena approached the box and picked up the letter and started to read.

"_Hear me Olympians I will have my revenge, the two bodies that lay in this box are the first but not the last, the parents of Perseus have been killed to remind the Olympians that even the strongest among you can't stop us now, he will fall in the darkness, he will suffer the pain and he shall not rise to see the end of Olympus," Athena stopped "you will fall now that your savior is lost, and Olympus will be taken down stone by stone, and you shall be slaved to suffer what we suffered, justice will be served." _

Artemis could not hold her tears and she let them flow like a water fall, her vision became unfocused and blurry. She saw Poseidon stand up picking his trident and smashing it into the ground making earthquakes to happen and hurricanes to go uncontrollably, tears were falling down his eyes as he kneeled down at the box picking the figure that seemed to be feminine. He sobbed onto the body nobody said anything but many shed tears at the thought of the death of their hero, the savior of Olympus. Artemis sobbed into Hestia's chest as she tried to comfort her with no success, as her tears soaked Hestia's dress.

"We will give them proper burial," Zeus said "we will honor the death of Percy's parents like heroes; they will be given a shroud to burn, tonight at camp we will mourn their death." Poseidon just nodded and as he hugged the death body of Sally Jackson, as Athena stud up and put her arm around Poseidon comforting him nobody spoke for a couple of minutes. Until someone asked the question everyone had in mind.

"What about Percy?" Apollo asked in the verge of tears.

"I am sorry but there is not much we can do we can search the earth but we have other problems, the primordials are rising meaning we will surely go to war," Zeus said "if Percy is still alive he will find a way to help, and he will escape." This made Artemis feel hopeful at the thought that Percy could survive; he had always been able to get himself out of tough situations.

"He has always survived the worst and he has never backed down he will never surrender without a fight," Leo said making many nod as they knew that it was true "he survived Tartarus and he defeated the Giants."

"Yes he will rise once more despite the dangers that he faces," Hermes said.

"Yes, he will not fall easily he is my son after all," Poseidon said rising from the ground setting Sally back down into the box "he will survive and we will fight for him."

"Ok we must mobilize the campers and make sure that we are not caught off guard and that they can defend themselves," Zeus said "and we need to make sure that the major domains are not attacked."

"I have mobilized my armies to fend off any attack and we will be ready for an attack if it comes to us by the sea." Poseidon said with a determined look in his eyes.

"The souls on the underworld will answer my call and many will fight for me." Hades said.

"I will create automatons to protect Olympus and fight alongside the campers," Hephaestus said.

"I also want the rest of the gods to prepare for an impending war that will come to us," Zeus said "make sure you are ready for anything, and if there is not any other thing, council dismissed."

"Wait," Hera asked "if the primordials have returned why have they not attacked yet?"

"First of all they have just risen from their sleep they are not at their full power yet but they will soon," Athena answered "and second because when we started to claim all of our children there were more prayers and more demigods, as we feed on their prayers we became more powerful."

"We have become as powerful as titans, and we are stronger than we used to be in the ancient times and the Primordials fear us right now so they are waiting on to be stronger so they don't fail to defeat us," Zeus commented "Perseus has been right all along we needed to be more caring with our children and more responsible, and now that we are we have become more powerful than before." Everyone was silent for a while.

"How do those words taste coming out of your mouth brother?" Hestia asked.

"Like vinegar and I will not repeat them," Zeus answered "council dismissed." Flashes of energy were seen as the gods teleported to the places they were needed at, she stood up from her throne turning human size; she whipped away the tears that had streaked her face.

'_I have to be strong for Percy,' _Artemis thought as she whipped the fresh tears away before teleporting to Camp half-blood. She teleported to the big house that was surprisingly empty, she sat down on a couch and started to massage her belly already imagining her daughter learning to shoot and how to wield a sword, but her toughs were interrupted by a large flash coming from and explosion, she pulled her bow out of thin air and ran outside to see what was going on. As she exited the big house the only thing she could see was chaos, demigods were everywhere putting their armor on and readying their weapons. She turned to see the small amount of veterans that lived inside the camp were running to safety. She started running up hill along with the rest of the campers, she spotted her huntress. She was about to run to them when she froze in place, laughter was heard so horrible it sent a chills down her back.

'_Gration'_ Artemis thought the giant made to kill her. She remembered that laughter too well for her liking. She remembered hearing it millennia ago when the giants first rose, and when Gration had tried to rape her.

"Come little demigods to your deaths, you cannot kill me," Gration bellowed, and Artemis saw many bodies came flying over the wall. Gration was in his thirty foot tall form and he was just as she remembered him.

"Everyone follow me," Artemis ordered her hunters "once we get close to the wall we will fire at the giant understood." Artemis yelled over the chaos she heard many of the hunters answer. They stopped just before they had reached the walls and they readied their bows but as they were about to fire when Artemis heard a camper yell.

"They have breached the walls." Artemis turned to the voice that cried out, to see a seven foot tall laistrygonian giant standing over the camper with a spear placed right above the heart of the camper. She released her arrow hitting the only undefended part of the giant, in the neck making him explode into golden dust; however she did not notice her hunters calling to her and telling her to move out the way until she was punched in the face by two fists.

Artemis fell to her knees and pulled out her knifes standing up blocking a sword that was about to impale her, but once she blocked the sword another sword was swung at her forcing her to jump back. She examined her enemy to see a double headed and torso, six handed creature. It was wielding two swords, and full battle armor and it was coming at her fast swinging the swords around with perfect union and skill making it difficult for her find a weakness in his attacks, but not impossible.

Due to his height his lower half seemed undefended but he moved to fast for her to try and slash at them. So as the monster attacked she dived in-between its legs cutting the inside thighs and ankles making him fall to his knees, she was expecting the creature to have normal monster blood but she was surprised to see that what was coming out of its wounds was lava that was now melting her knifes. She dropped them on instinct and she pulled her bow out of thin air, drawing an arrow and firing in less than the creature could react making it disappear into embers that fell to the ground.

She looked around to see this creatures climbing over the walls that bordered camp without much resistance from the campers, these monsters were by far faster than any monster that they had encountered and better trained as well. She was making her way over to her hunters that seemed to be able to hold out by shooting at every enemy that moved, or tried to climb over the walls.

"Thalia how are you girls holding up?"

"Barely," Thalia responded releasing another arrow "what are these things? And why has Gration not attacked us directly jet?"

"I don't know, but they seem to be very strong," Artemis said shooting an arrow though one of the monsters two heads "but I think Gration is coming after all, look." She could see Gration advancing swinging its mighty fist breaking down the walls revealing another army. This was a much more normal army than the one that had just attacked. But many of the new monsters were still running around taking groups of five to six demigods before the campers could defeat them. The monster army started to march making the earth shake, she heard a battle cry and turned to her left to see an organized legion of campers more effective than the chaos from before, led by Reyna, Anabeth and Leo. The army coming from the newly built city was making sure that the monsters did not attack the civilians.

Whenever a monster got near Leo would incinerate it with fire, while Reyna would kill them with her sword. Artemis noticed a battalion of horses coming from the opposite side of the field but they were no horses they were unicorns that had riders armed with swords and spears led by a twenty foot long dragon, which had a rider. Artemis was about to shoot at the dragon but she noticed a sign that read _'I'm Frank don't kill me.' _ She realized the rider was Hazel. Artemis noticed Leo's face lit up as if he just got an idea and he grabbed Reyna's hand and led her into the forest leaving Anabeth to lead the legion of campers.

"Girls climb the trees, that way we can take out some of the monsters," Artemis ordered and started to climb getting a better view of the field and better chance to kill the monsters at a distance. Artemis decided not to order an immediate attack because that would expose their positions.

"Lock your shields," Artemis heard Anabeth Order "spears at the ready, hold your ground."

Artemis turned to see that the campers had stopped advancing but they had locked their shields and their spear were locked together to avoid the monsters from moving further inside of camp. The monsters were coming at the wall of shields and campers wild and ready to kill however the campers never faltered and they held their ground.

"Now," Anabeth ordered. Immediately after the order the campers holding the shields parted just enough for an archer to aim at the incoming monsters "Fire." As Anabeth said this arrows were released and the monsters that kept coming turned into dust as the arrows came in contact with their flesh. Artemis saw her chance and ordered her hunters to fire. The monsters were surprised and started to run wild in every direction. The monsters started to regroup but they were once again thrown into chaos once the battalion of unicorns led by the heroes of Olympus clashed into them, the archers from the legion stopped shooting and the warriors started to push the enemy back. The monster army was diminished without problem, Artemis realized that this was the technique that Percy had used against the giants during the fight to defend Olympus. The monsters were boxed in being killed by every direction.

As the army of demigods made the enemy monsters retreat they got closer to the walls were Gration was waiting silently waiting hoping that no one remembered he was there, his plan was working because neither Artemis nor the campers seemed to notice as Gration lifted his mighty sword and staff ready to attack. His weapons nearing an unsuspecting Artemis when the giant was shot making him stager and fall. Artemis turned to the blast of green flames as the giant was lost in the smoke, a yell of anger could be heard but was silenced by another blast, Artemis turned to where the blast originated. She was in awe as she turned to face the Argo II followed closely by a group of pegasi and giant eagles that had riders that were shooting arrows at the enemy.

"Keep fighting," Artemis heard Jason yell. Artemis notched an arrow and started to attack Gration with renewed strength. Artemis could hear the cries of pain and anger were heard, while the Argo kept pounding the giant with its ballista making it impossible for the giant to fight back. The monsters were not any better.

"Retreat, fall back," Gration yelled greatly annoyed as he was ordering his troops to fall back "this is not the end of me, the bitch and her hunters will be mine."

"Fuck you," Artemis heard Leo yell from the speakers of the Argo II that was trailing close behind the giant still shooting. After Leo chased him of for ten or so miles the Argo II turned around and landed on the clearing the campers had made, as the plank was lowered and as the campers onboard the ship came out the campers cheered and raised their weapons, but the celebrations soon died down as the campers started to look around at the bodies of their death friends, brothers, sisters.

"We will have many shrouds to burn tonight," Chiron said as he trotted up to were Artemis had just dropped from the trees "and these are just the beginning." That last part was almost inaudible, but Artemis heard and understood what he was saying.

"We must collect the death and identify them with a cabin, to be able to burn a shroud tonight," Chiron said with a pained expression "we will honor their deaths." Everyone started looking around putting the death bodies under different piles according to their cabins. Artemis could hear many cries of pain as the campers would find their dead friends and families, that when Artemis started making a head count.

Thirty out of thirty-one hunters she looked around realized that the hunter she was missing was Daisy.

"Girls where is Daisy?" Artemis asked her hunters, they all started looking around calling her name Artemis started getting scared; Daisy was one of the few of her hunters that she felt protective like a mother should.

"Over here!" called out one of her hunters. Artemis ran in full speed towards the crowd of hunters and campers that had assembled. She pushed her way through the crowd. What she saw made her want to chase Gration and kill him making sure he suffers. She cried as she knelt next to the limp and cold body of her youngest hunter, Thalia knelt down right besides her crying. This made Artemis think in all of her losses, ever since Zoe died to Percy's capture and Daisy's death, as she looked around and saw the camper's faces and all of the family members they have lost, since the first titan war, to the impending war.

Gods don't really think about human's deaths or the pain they go through to please them. However since Percy started to show the gods that humans can be worth more than just slaves that do what you ask them to. Her thoughts were interrupted by eleven flashes of energy as the gods teleported next to them.

"What happened here?" Zeus asked

"Monsters attacked camp and Gration was leading the army of monsters," Chiron said "we had many casualties."

"Yes we see this; however we would like to know how the monsters breached the walls so easily," Hera asked.

"The Makhai!" Athena exclaimed making every one turn to look at her "let's meet at the big house to discuss this matter."

"Everyone keep identifying the death," Chiron ordered "camp counselors and centurions come to the big house we will discuss this matter with the gods."

Artemis stood from her kneeling position setting Daisy's head softly on the ground, before she followed the other gods into the big house. As she followed everyone outside she could hear the campers whispering and stating the obvious about the camp.

"Okay now that everyone is here we will begin this meeting," Zeus said.

"Father I believe that this meeting should be held else were," Apollo said "this place might not be safe enough."

"Yes we shall teleport to Olympus," Zeus said "demigods cover your eyes, and gods see you in Olympus." After Zeus teleported all the demigods the other gods followed.

"Now that we are here we must begin," Zeus started.

"But we are not all here," Artemis said pointing at Poseidon's, Hade's and Persephone's empty thrones.

"Ah yes they will not be here for this meeting for they have their own problem to worry about on their own domains," Zeus said.

"What about Percy why was he not with the hunters when Gration attacked he could have helped defeat the giant," Octavian said "and where is he now?"

"Your questions will be answered shortly but we need to inform you of the new impending war," Athena said "and as for Poseidon, hades and Persephone, their domains have been attacked sooner than we expected."

"Now before you start asking more questions we will brief you on the current events," Zeus said "Perseus has been kidnaped by the enemy and his family has been killed."

"What, when, how?" Every one of the demigods started going crazy asking questions.

"Silence," Zeus thundered "Perseus has been kidnaped by the titan Hyperion, but we believe he has not acted alone."

"But who else could have sided with the titan?" Reyna asked.

"We know that some titans have survived the second titan war, and that there are some gods that have decided to side with them as well," Athena replied "we also believe that some of the giants that survived have sided with them."

"War is upon us we and we need to be ready to fight," Zeus said "and this threat might be worse than the last two for the Primordials have risen."

"But the Primordials can only be killed by another Primordial and their weapons," Malcom said "how are we to defeat them, first we don't have our most powerful demigod, and the weapons that can destroy the Primordials are lost."

"Well that is a pessimistic way to see this," Hestia said "however hope is never lost, did Percy lose hope when he encountered endless monsters in Tartarus, did he lose hope when he fought an endless army of ghost warriors, or when he defeated Porphyrion or any other battle he has been on."

"He has always been the one we look up to but now that he is gone we cannot be as strong as him," Frank said "we always had him as a leader."

"Why can't you be as strong as him, or as brave?" Hestia questioned "he is no different than any of you, now the counselors and centurions need to be the leaders; you need to be stronger for the people that need you."

"Now we need to keep training and making sure we are prepared for the fight that is sure to come," Ares said "no more hiding behind the demigods."

"I order that all the campers', gods, and any ally we have must obey the plan given to us by Percy before he was kidnaped," Zeus said "I myself shall yield to he-." The king of the gods was silenced as the doors were slammed open and a man stumbled through them falling to the ground and his golden ichor spreading and creating a puddle. The gods approached the limp body slowly and cautiously making sure it did not attack them, as the gods approached they noticed the many wounds that flowed with golden ichor. Artemis moved faster hoping that it would be Percy and turned him around to reveal the pale face full of pain and anger, his black eyes revealed fear. Her heart fell as she realized it was not Percy, and it was none other than Nico di Angelo.

"Nico," Thalia screamed as she ran forward to embrace the boy "what happened?" As Thalia embraced the boy, Apollo came forward with ambrosia and nectar to heal the wounded hero.

"His pulse is weak," Apollo said "I am able to heal him just give me an hour."

"Hurry we must know what has happened to this boy," Zeus said "Thalia there is nothing to worry about Apollo will be able to heal him."

"While Apollo is healing Nico we wish to hear about the battles that are going on now," Jason asked.

"Well Poseidon has just been attacked by Oceanus and his army he is doing pretty well, however we learned that Amphitrite and Triton are helping the enemy," Athena said "however we believe that this is distraction so that Poseidon is weaken and unable to defeat Pontus and the Kraken when they are ready to attack, that is why I'm going to help him maximize his efficiency against the enemy's armies so he will be able to last longer and be able to push the enemy back and we might get a help from the seas."

"That is a wise move but are you willing to do it," Aphrodite asked shocking everyone that she was actually involved in something else than beauty and love "I mean with your rivalry and all that."

"Yes if it will help the gods win this war I am more than willing to help," Athena said "and our rivalry has been left behind."

"Ok what about Hades, and Persephone?" asked Hazel.

"He is fighting his own war in the underworld," Nico said as he returned to the throne room "he is fighting to keep control of the monsters that are trying to escape Tartarus, but with Iapetus attack on the underworld he is having much difficulty, our armies are divided while father, the Furies, and Cerebus have been trying to control the monsters escaping Tartarus. While myself and Persephone have been fighting Iapetus forces but as one of the monsters revealed the place where Percy was being held I tried looking for him."

"What happened?" Artemis said "did you find him?"

"Yes I found him, but he is not good, is he has not reached his breaking point he will soon," Nico said pausing and wondering whether or not to continue "he was put in the middle of an arena shackled and chained to a rock no weapon, armor, and shield. Waves after waves of monsters attacked but he defeated them using his powers. But it was obvious that he had been tortured beforehand, his chest had bruises and cuts all ever it, his back was ripped open with blood flowing nonstop. His eyes were almost swollen shut and he was barely able to defeat the monsters."

"And you left him behind," Artemis asked outraged already drawing her bow.

"No I did not leave him I saved him from his last monster a giant scorpion, he was too tired to even look up and I entered the arena killed the monster and freed him cutting his shackles," Nico paused remembering "but as soon as I was about to shadow travel us out of there three of the giants attacked along with an army of Makhai warriors, Percy could not fight, and I was no match for the three giants, I was about to die, when a hooded man stood up and ordered them to stop."

"Why would he do such a thing why not just kill a god one less to worry about," Hera said.

"He wanted us to know where our hero is so we try to save him," Athena said "it's a trap, they want us go after him."

"Yes," Nico said.

"We must not mention this to our brother or else he will be compelled to rescue him and that would leave our water front undefended," Zeus said "I am sorry but we cannot risk a rescue mission."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Artemis exploded "Are you kidding me we need him to win this war."

"We cannot risk the lives of the campers or the gods," Zeus said.

"You don't have to risk anybody I volunteer to go and save him," Nico said "and I do not mind risking my life for him."

"Your, father needs you Nico don't do something stupid like that," Hera said.

"Well no one needs me, I Volunteer," Thalia said "he would do the same for any of us."

"I will go as well," Leo said "and we can use the Argo II."

"I will lead the seven of the second prophesy and any other that wish to accompany us," Jason said.

"No offence Jason but the time you led us into battle we almost died," Clarisse said "I will make sure we stay alive."

"You too?" Leo asked "I thought you hated him."

"I do hate him but I also respect him," Clarisse said "anybody else coming with us?"

"I will," Artemis said.

"Artemis you can't go," Athena said "you bear the child of the prophesy and if that child is lost then all hope could be lost, we cannot risk you especially."

"I cannot just stay here and wait for him to die," Artemis said silence followed her statement.

"Artemis don't go," Aphrodite said "I would usually be all for it on a romance story but the other gods are right, you can't risk the world for your love." Artemis knew her words sounded sincere but and her expression was serious. But Aphrodite winked at her going unnoticed by the other gods.

_I am definitely going to safe him. _Artemis thought no matter what the others said.

**This chapter is not one of my best but there it is, and again I'm sorry that I took sooo long to update but I had some difficulty. And I did not have enough time to write. Hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank for your reviews and for those that are helping me make my story better. And I am sorry again for taking so long in updating, and i decided to change the summary if you dont think it is good tell me and I will change it. Here is chapter eleven and I hope that you will enjoy. I must warn you that there is torture in this chapter.**

Percy's POV

Percy let a cry of pain escape his dry lips, as the whip came down upon his back once more. The chains that held him three feet of the ground were released letting him fall on the puddle of his own blood. It had been three days since he saw a familiar face, three days since he had seen the light. For three days of endless torture, and the absence of food and water have driven his mind to the point of hallucinations and nightmares of his friends and family being tortured, and killed.

"So, who's next?" Atlas said.

"I believe it's my turn," said Khione her voice cold as ice "he is mine to do whatever I please with, correct?"

"Yes he is," Gaea said "however you cannot kill him, for we still need someone to keep the troops entertained." The room was filled with laughter, the laughter of all the enemies Percy had made over the years.

"Put him on his knees!" Khione ordered, and four hands pulled him up from the ground and into his knees "what a beautiful boy." Percy opened his eyes to see Khione's brown eyes staring coldly at him.

"What lovely green eyes, and what a greatly built body," Khione said passing her finger through his bruised chest making frost spread through him, but quickly melting the water making him stronger, her eyes showed surprise as she saw the frost melt so quickly "What are you?"

"You forget I'm too hot for you," Percy said with a smile earning himself a punch in the jaw witch hurt him greatly but it hurt her as well.

"Ahh! You will pay sea scum!" Khione made an ice dagger appear witch she tried to cut him with, however the ice dagger melting at his touch "give me a real dagger; I still need to cut him." While Khione was distracted looking for a dagger he used his last bit of strength to pull the chains free. He turned into a werewolf using his claws to attack his enemies sending the room into chaos.

He was about to slash his claws at Atlas but they whipped him making his attention turn to the Makhai that was holding the whip. Then another whip hit his wrist wrapping his arm, the Makhai holding the whip pulled it making Percy stumble and fall. Just as he was about to get up two Cyclops picked him up and slammed him onto the ground.

"Restrain him," Ouranos said "and stop playing around with him."

The Makhai and the Cyclops started to beat Percy up until he turned back to his human form, and as he turned back to his human form he was shackled and chained, pulled up three feet of the ground. Khione grabbed a knife and stabbed Percy on the left leg twisting it making Percy scream in pain.

"You like that hero," Khione said pulling the blade free of his leg and putting it to his cheek, his own blood staining his cheek "this might hurt."

Khione dug the knife an inch above his right eyebrow sliding the blade slowly and painfully through the length of his face. Percy let another scream of pain as the knife traveled down his face, his vision flooded with his own blood, as laughter fills the room. After Khione reached his jawline she kissed his right cheek making him shiver at her touch.

"Makhai, you know what to do" Gaea said "you must excuse us we have more important things to discuss, but don't worry they will keep you company."

"Wait!" Percy called "I noticed that not all of you are here, where are the others at?"

"I see you are not as stupid as we thought," Ouranus said "they have started their attack, so when the primordial are at their full power we will have no opposition, and it will be an easy road to victory, now we must plan our next move, have a good day."

As everyone left the earth behind them closed leaving Percy alone with ten of the Makhai, even in the dim light he could see their decaying skin lit by their lava like blood making them look like human volcanos. Percy heard movement just above him as he looked up to see more of the Makhai pouring in, and he knew what was about to happen. By the vibrations that traveled through the ground and the chains he knew that there were thirty Makhai, ten of them were armed and ready to stop any attack, but the other twenty were cracking their knuckles getting ready to entertain him. Percy could hear their crackling laughter, but his he lost his hearing as a strong fist landed on his left cheek throwing him to the side where another hard punch was waiting for him.

The chains were released making him fall where he was promptly put on his feet just to be sat on his ass as a kick landed on his face. He was punched and kicked for what seemed like days until he passed out.

Did I ever mention that demigod dreams suck; because they are never just dreams but visions and other mystical stuff that make his head hurt. He saw many of his friends battling in the arena, he had fought three days ago, and they were completely surrounded by the Makhai. Clarisse was sending orders telling them to lock their shields and spears. The more Percy watched, he realized that the Makhai were toying with them, he knew the real power of the warriors.

"They are pathetic!" Percy heard Ouranus say in his dream "you have led them into this trap, they have come here to rescue you, and all they find is four giants, and an undefeatable army!"

He saw as arrows flied piercing the shields and armor of his friends, he woke up with a jolt as he saw Nico fall to his knees. His left eye remained closed as it was swollen shut, his body was hurting, many of his recent cuts still bleed, the little vision that still remained from his right eye was obscured from the wound Khione had inflicted on him, the metallic taste of blood he had grown used to lingered in his mouth. He looked around to see the same room he had been for five days, the floor and walls were stained with his blood, the stink of monsters was prominent. He looked around again to look once more for an exit witch he had done every time he woke up from unconsciousness.

"No Percy there are no exits here!" a familiar voice said from the darkened corner "I see you have come to realize this, has the mighty titan slayer given up!" The voice said with mock surprise.

"Reveal yourself!" Percy commanded his voice sound weak to his own ears.

"You are not the one that gives orders here!" The voice said with anger clear in her voice, a his breading could be heard as if he was trying to control his anger "that is what hated about you the most, your commanding authority, your power, your innocence and selfless nature!"

"Who are you?" Percy asked, confused he knew that voice, whoever it was sounded strangely familiar, it was strong and commanding with an angered edge.

"That look in your eyes tells me you are thinking!" The unknown man said with mock surprise "is the world ending, now that seaweed brain is thinking, oh wait the world is ending." Percy was looking upon the shadows waiting for the man to reveal himself, or to continue to speak.

"Stop playing games with him and reveal yourself!" Gaea said from the other side of the room which was not covered in shadows.

"As you wish, my mistress!" As those words escaped his mouth a hooded man appeared from the shadows, then the hooded man revealed himself, revealing a man in imperial gold armor, and gladius. His blond hair, the scar on his lip, the tattoo of an eagle with thirteen stripes, it all looked wrong, the man standing in front of him was none other than Jason Grace. He had no shackles, no sign that he had been captured.

"You traitor," Percy yelled with his entire strength making the room shake "you betrayed us; I will kill you with my own hands!" Percy started to struggle trying to avail to free himself from the chains that kept him of the ground.

"No I'm no traitor!" Jason said looking offended, and he continued to speak using the winds to turn Percy's chains so he can always be looking at him "I'm just smarter, and why would the camp need me now that they have you, isn't that what camp Jupiter did, they gave you my Praetor position!" Jason said his voice filled with anger "all of my twelve years of service for nothing, when you came around and in a week you got it, and Reyna you know I loved her, I did not remember her when I woke up in the bus, but as I remembered my past I learned that I loved her, before I disappeared."

"What does that have to do with me?" Percy asked, confused "you could have returned with Reyna, I offered your position back."

"But you had what I wanted the most," Jason said his voice filled with lust and anger "you had the power I desired, you are more powerful than most of the Olympian gods do, and you haven't even reached your full potential, you could overpower my father if you had taken god hood." Jason said breading fast as he controlled his anger.

As Percy saw Jason he had a flashback to when he was in Tartarus, as he kept first watch while Annabeth slept.

Flashback

"_Beware of your companions fatal flaws, they shall prove to be great obstacles ahead." Percy opened his eyes to see a beautiful garden, so beautiful which seemed unreal, however he knew that such beauty existed as he had seen it with his own eyes._

"_Come Perseus we are just having dinner come your late," Athena said, with a soft but yet commanding voice._

"_Who's we?" Percy asked as he stud up approaching the table where two goddesses were having dinner._

"_Just sit and eat Percy," a warm and welcoming voice said "you look like you can use it."_

"_Lady Hestia, you look beautiful!" Percy said vowing at the goddess, making her blush at his comment. She wasn't in her usual nine years old form but in a beautiful twenty or so woman. Her auburn hair braided running down her chest, her body covered in a white silk dress that attributed her perfectly, reveling her shoulders and arm that had a golden arm bracelet engraved with fire designs. _

_Then he turned to a woman to his left that had a dress that was white at the top and then slowly faded into a red color, with a sword that strapped to her waist. Her long and black hair was in a ponytail, her grey eye calculating his every move._

"_I don't mean to be rude," Percy started "but I was keeping watch for Annabeth while she slept, so could we cut to the point."_

"_We understand that, but what we need to tell you is important," Hestia said "this concerns the quest, and you the most being the leader that will save the world."_

"_What we have to say is helpful, however if this information where to fall under the wrong hands you could be in trouble," Athena said "also you must keep this information to yourself, the seven of the prophesy are all heroes, and like all heroes you have fatal flaws."_

"_Yes, I know this already," Percy started only to be interrupted by Athena._

"_I am here to tell you about your friend's fatal flaws," Athena said "this is information we rarely share, so you must use it, to help you lead the quest."_

"_Percy, you know your own fatal flaw to be loyalty, Annabeth's to be her pride," Hestia said "Franks fatal flaw is that he is to worried all the time making him not able to see many possibilities, his fear is his weakness, Hazel's is her desire for acceptance, she might be tempted to switch sides by the enemy you must be the rock that keeps the team together."_

"_Leo always underestimates, he underestimates his abilities as well as his enemies," Athena continued "Piper she might be the smartest daughter of Aphrodite however she is still naïve, she is driven by love even thought she might deny it she is still the daughter of Aphrodite."_

"_The next fatal flaw we tell you is the most dangerous is the one you have to keep an eye out for," Hestia said in a warning tone "Jason's fatal flaw is power hunger, he wants to be the leader and has always been the leader until you showed up to camp, he will try to take the leadership of the quest from you. Remember that you need to be strong to lead this quest."_

_Flashback end_

He remembered now Jason was given power to help the Primordials. They were giving him power that they would take after the war was over, the power that would lead the world to its doom.

"What are they giving you?" Percy asked, making Jason believe that he did not know the answer.

"They are giving me the power that the gods denied me," Jason spat the last word as if it where poison "they have promised me whatever I want, a whole kingdom to myself."

"They are just using you Jason don't listen to them they will kill you along with the Olympians once they have what they want," Percy said genuinely worried for Jason's sake.

"What do we have here?" Said Ouranus as he entered the room followed closely by two Makhai warriors, his stave making a light clicking sound as he steeped "the traitor of the Olympians, what have you come here for?" His tone was deadly as he approached Jason. And just as Jason was about to speak, Ouranus grabbed him by the neck pulling him a feet above the ground.

"I- have news," was all Jason could get out as Ouranus held him there, before releasing him making him fall to his knees gasping for air "the quest to look for him has just started, however the gods have given the leadership to Clarisse." Jason finished flinching away at the stare Ouranus was giving him.

"You had a simple task, you just had to bring them to the arena," Ouranus said anger clear on his voice "and you could not even do that, what good are you." Ouranus started towards Jason fear flooded his face as he backed up against the wall.

"I-I told them where to go," Jason said "they are on their way here they just stopped for a rest and I used this opportunity to come and inform you." Ouranus stopped advancing, and pondered the situation, then turned and faced Percy.

"I guess you are not as useless as I had thought," Ouranus said, turning to face his stave, which was perfectly crafted, the stave was made with a strange grey metal, very sharp at the bottom. Lines ran from the bottom to the top, at the top they turned into spikes that held a glass ball filled with fog. As Ouranus examined the glass ball an evil smile appeared on his lips.

"Your friends look rather bored, shall we entertain them?" Ouranus put the glass ball up to Percy's eye level, where he could see the Argo II traveling undisturbed through the skies; about thirty to forty campers were on board, including the new gods, and Artemis.

"No!" Percy said struggling to free himself, until he was punch in the gut forcing the air in his lungs out, then Ouranus put the glass ball near his mouth.

"στείλετε τα πνεύματα καταιγίδα!, (send the storm spirits)" Ouranus ordered into the glass ball "now you must leave Jason, return to the ship and show how loyal you are!" Ouranus said, saying loyal as if it were a joke. Then Jason disappeared in a flash of lightning and wind.

"How long has he served for you?" Percy asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Ever since you took his glory by killing all the giants and when you stole his friends and family," Ouranus said before turning to leave before stopping at the exit "is there anything else you would like?"

Percy's insides twisted with rage and he could not stop the words from coming out of his mouth "I would like a duel against you, son of a bitch!" Percy noticed a small glint of fear cross his eyes before it returned to his haughty and strong look.

"Stop!" Ouranus ordered as the Makhai were getting ready to punch Percy for insulting their ruler "I will see you in the arena Perseus, he is to be fed, healed and put into proper armor ready for our duel!"

"But why accept the challenge of the silly little boy?" Gaea said embracing Ouranus with her arms.

"Like I said fed him, heal him, and get him ready for the fight of his life," Ouranus said pealing her arms from him "oh and give him plenty of water to use in the arena, I'm sure he will find it useful!" With that he left Percy with Gaea and the Makhai.

Percy was released, and he spent the whole day being healed, getting food and water, his strength returning to him as he lay on a cold salt water tub. His cuts still left scars after they healed; he was fine with them for they no longer bothered him. With his renewed strength he tried to contact anybody outside of the cave he was in but with no success.

"I would not try that if I were you," a soft voice said making him turn, the shadows covered most of her body only a silhouette.

"Who are you?" Percy asked hoping it was not a monster, but a friendly face came from the shadows, the face of his grates 'what if,' "Calypso." He stood up abruptly forgetting he was naked under the water. Calypso blushed, and Percy jumped one of the side walls that could hide him from her view, he reached for a towel, and dried himself before putting on his boxers and pants then coming out he said "sorry for that."

"It's ok," Calypso said still blushing "I heard that you were being kept here and I decided to come pay you a visit."

"Are you a captive here too?" Percy asked "Are you all right? How long have you been here?"

"Yes they took me after I was released from Ogygia," Calypso said starring at his now scarred torso from the torturing he had received "I see they were not as friendly to you as they were to me."

"Yeah they had their fun!" Percy said.

"I heard that you and Ouranus are going to have a duel!" Calypso said "I know you will do well, however you will not be able to defeat him."

"I know he is a primordial and they can only be killed with a their own weapons of power," Percy said "and the only one I have seen is his but I dough he will use it during our duel, so I can't use it against him."

Silence enveloped them, until two of the Makhai came into the showering room in full body armor two swords and spears. Then Atlas entered after the Makhai holding shackles, with an evil grin on his face, his spear strapped to his back.

"Time for your battle," Atlas said, he shackled him and pushed out side through corridors and tight turns until they reached an armory "arm yourself, and prepare to receive pain like no other!"

Then he exited leaving Percy, and Calypso alone. Percy put on a white sleeveless shirt, under his thick leather armor, arm bracers the concealed hidden blades. Around his thighs a strap held a foot long knife, and then he strapped his loyal sword around his waist. Calypso helped by tightening his arm braces, and leather armor making sure it stayed in place. Percy grabbed another sword from the rack of swords, along with a gladiator's helmet, shield and spear.

"You are arm rather heavily!" Calypso noted.

"Well I don't know what type of weapons he will use," Percy answered "I would rather just use my sword, or bow, however I can't use my bow for my arrows would be deflected by his wind powers, and I don't want to be caught by surprise if he tries anything."

"I see you are ready!" Gaea's voice rang in his head. Percy turned as a human shape formed from the ground "I came here to help you defeat my husband."

"I thought you were on his side!" Percy said surprised at her words "why would you help me beat the one leading your army to destroy the gods?"

"My husband is powerful, and I need his power to resurrect my favorite son," Gaea said "Kronos, along with other giants; however none of my other sons or daughters have the strength to challenge him."

"So you want me to kill Ouranus so you can resurrect Kronos just so I have to kill him again?" Percy said "that does not sound smart at all."

"I just came here to tell you he will use spear, sword and shield against you," Gaea said "he is the primordial of the skies so he's speed is unbelievable, don't throw your spear at him he will use his powers to protect himself, hear my warning or perish in battle." With that she melted back into the ground.

"I can't believe she would betray her husband a second time," Calypso said.

Percy was about to speak when Ouranus walked inside followed closely by Atlas and Gaea. Percy had never seen Ouranus without his hood, but now he stood in full battle armor six feet tall. His hair was gray and wild looking; his face looked young and strong, his arms were big and strong, but he moved with ease. Two spears were strapped to his back, and two short swords hung at his belt made for speed and agile technique.

"I look forward to our match it's been a while since I have fought someone," Ouranus exclaimed his voice filled with confidence "your insolence will be the end of you."

Double doors opened to reveal an arena, the stands were filled with monsters cheering for blood. As Percy's eyes adjusted to the light he stepped forward, he looked around checking if battlefield a plan already formulating in his mind.

The arena was huge; one section was filled with ruins of temples, where only columns remained, separated from a great forest by a creek giving Percy an advantage to the center if he could use his abilities over the water. The mountains in the background were topped with snow Percy's senses tingled whit the power that came from the arena, he could feel the power of the giants, titans, and gods that had sided with the primordials.

"Take your places," a voice rang throughout the arena, Ouranus disappeared from his side appearing at the other side of the creek "fight!"

Percy thrust his spear at Ouranus forcing the water to obey his command making an ice spear catching Ouranus of guard. However with his blinding speed he sidestepped it sending a powerful gust of wind knocking over a column towards Percy, who had dived into the water. Ouranus disappeared just as Percy resurfaced making the drops into deadly sharp ice daggers, sending them where Ouranus had just been. Percy looked around searching for his opponent floating on the water surface; he was swatted away by Ouranus' spear making him slam into a tree nearby.

Percy staggered as he tried to stand; Ouranus appeared next to him sending a powerful kick, Percy had just enough time to raise his shield, in an attempt to diminish the pain of the blow. As Percy struggled to regain his balance he swung his spear hitting Ouranus in the head making him stager. Percy took advantage of his opportunity jabbing his spear at Ouranus face, yet he jerked his head backwards making Percy cut part of his ear off, setting a heavy flow of silver ichor.

With an angry growl he disappeared, appearing at the edge of the creek grasping his injured ear.

"I see you are going to make things interesting!" Ouranus said before he threw his spear at Percy, which he rolled out of the way.

Ouranus pulled another one of his spears from his back running towards Percy at supernatural speed. Percy started to run at him as well, and just as they were about to collide Percy raised his spear aiming at his heart, but Ouranus disappeared, appearing behind him stabbing his left shoulder. Percy fell to his knees clutching his shoulder.

Percy rolled forward into the creek felling as the water started to heal his wounded arm, then Percy emerged from the water throwing his spear. The spear hit the tree where Ouranus was just seconds ago, Percy drew his sword, and raised his shield just in time to block Ouranus' spear from piercing his heart. The battle seemed to go for hours, Percy could barely land any strikes at Ouranus because of his speed, and every time Ouranus got a hit on Percy, he would just jump in the water healing him and renewing his strength.

"Percy you have fought well!" Ouranus said slightly out of breath "but now is time for the real fight to begin." With an evil grin he charged at Percy raising his spear and sword. Before Ouranus could get six feet close to Percy he disappeared, and Percy turned only to be stabbed in his left calf. Percy swung his sword hitting Ouranus' arm, the wound spewing silver ichor. Ouranus swung his sword making Percy jump back and stager as he stepped on his injured leg.

As Percy tried to go into the water a strong current of wind slammed him against a pillar, making it fall down on top of him. Percy was dazed, the hit had cracked his head open, he started to get up only to be kicked down again. He raised his sword but it was batted away from his grip, Percy rolled to the side kicking Ouranus feet from underneath him, with speed of lightning he used his hidden knife stabbing at his heart, tearing muscle as well as the armor. He turned into silver dust being blown away by the wind, Percy felt confident he had defeated a Primordial, but a nagging voice told him that he was not dead.

And surely enough the dust started to reform right behind Percy, ready for battle his wounds all healed. As Percy dragged himself to the creek where he could heal his injuries, he was suddenly pulled into the air.

"You have your tricks Percy!" Ouranus sneered "and I have mine."

Percy was flung into another pillar, but before he reached the pillar Ouranus caught him by the neck slamming him against the ground. The ground cracked along with some of his bones pain ran through his spine, his ribs that were broken made every breath hurt. Percy stood trying to swat away a kick to the chest with his shield, but was not strong enough and his arm suffered a lot of damage. For the next hour or two Ouranus kept playing around with Percy, appearing behind him and kicking him into a punch that was expecting him as Ouranus used the wind to teleport in front of him.

As Percy lay on the ground facing the sky, his muscles screaming in agony, his bones felt as if they were on fire, he struggled to get to his sword, but was stopped as a boot stepped on his wrist.

"You are very stubborn, I'll give you that!" Ouranus said clearly surprised by the hopeless attempts of fighting back.

Ouranus was silent for a while looking out into the horizon, his eyes squinting as he tried to look at something that was very far away. A small smile spread through his lips.

"Look who decided to show up," Ouranus said pulling Percy against a rock where he could see a small spot on the horizon.

The spot was moving quite fast, and as it neared Percy could see it was a boat, but it was flying.

"The Argo two!" Percy muttered almost inaudibly, but it looked like it was smoking leaving a dark trail of smoke behind, and it was also completely surrounded clouds, possibly the storm spirits. The ship was in horrible condition, the hull of the ship was spewing fire and mechanical parts, the oars where broken, the sails where on fire.

"Looks like the rescue team can't even rescue themselves," Ouranus said smiling evilly. A huge boom was heard, the engine of the Argo II had exploded, a terrible noise was heard the ripping of metal. The back part of the Argo had been completely destroyed and started to fall to the ground when it landed on the ground it made another explosion, right outside of the arenas walls. While the front half managed to glide over the arena leaving a trail of smoke, screams and shouts could be heard as it passed right above their heads.

"Perfect," Ouranus said, turning to face Hyperion as he came forward spear in hand, "I want you to send the Makhai to retrieve the demigods and bring them all alive, I will interrogate them personally!"

"I will accompany our troops," Hyperion started to leave but then turned quickly "what should we do about the traitor?"

"We shall expose him to them; they should be delighted to hear that one of their new gods has betrayed them" Ouranus said venom spilling from his words "now what should we do with you? Take him to his prison and tell the monsters it is time for them to have fun with him however tell them they can't kill him, not yet."

"As you witch!" Gaea said turning around to look at Percy "you failed and now you will suffer, take him away!"

Percy was put back in chains and dragged inside, back into the shadows. He took one last glance at the light and at the surroundings, for it might be long before he laid his gaze upon the beauty of the world, or it could be his last. He was once again put into chains hanging a feet of the earth. His old room reeked with the horrid smell of blood and monsters. The earth around him opened and a horde of monsters poured in, their laughter made him sick; their desire for blood, his blood was evident in their eyes.

"If it isn't or little friend," a sweet yet evil voice sounded behind him, then a soft hand passed through his bare back, sending chills up his spine "Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus, ho could I have known you would be in my hands yet again!"

Percy suddenly remembered the voice; it belonged to "Kelli!" Percy sneered "it took you long enough to reform, did it hurt!" Kelli grabbed his neck and dug her nails into his skin drawing blood. Pulling his face close to hers she licked the scar that Khione had made on him.

"I see you are not as handsome as you used to be," Kelli said "I see some one has also claimed you as theirs, however I always wanted to do this." With that she leaned and kissed him forcing her tongue into his mouth. She pulled away with a smug smile turning to face the monsters and shouted, "His all yours!"

The monsters advanced, raising their fist and chanting then all started to punch, kick and bite. The only thing Percy could do was to wiggle and kick, with every kick, punch and bite he came to realize he had grown mostly immune to the normal monsters, since he had been beaten for weeks on end by the Makhai. By now he would have been knocked out but now all he felt was pain.

Now the pain he felt was exterior but the pain would soon the pain would be interior, he would have to bear the suffering of the ones he loves and most of all he might have failed the world.

**I hope you like this Chapter, and again sorry for taking so long to update and I want to make special tanks to my new beta reader, savior of Olympus234. Also I will warn you that I will continue to take long to update, not because I want to but because I am a very busy person. I apologize and I hope you won't hate me for the rest of my existence. David out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, and I feel like I can't apologize enough for taking so long on updating.**

Artemis POV

She was shaken awake as the ship shook with turbulence. As she struggled to get out of bed she was thrown off balance landing on the wooden floor. The doors where blown open and a storm spirit stormed inside, his humanoid like body crackled with electricity. Hissing and spewing foul words he approached her, raising his arm and shooting lightning. Artemis wasted no time and rolled out of the way, drawing her bow from underneath the ruins of her bed along with an arrow. She quickly notched the arrow firing at his head, but the arrow passed harmlessly through him. The storm spirit advanced on her aiming at he again but as he was about to fire another bolt of lightning he disappeared in an explosion of golden dust. Jason was standing there with his sword in hand.

"Thanks," Artemis grumbled, she did not like it when her kill was taken away from her, and especially not Jason. He had become presumptuous and arrogant, he even believed that she had an interest in him, and he would often flirt with her and check her out.

"What are you looking at?" Artemis asked, noticing that he was checking her out again. She looked at herself to see that she was just in her booty shorts and sports bra. She quickly closed the door and changed inside her room to her usual huntress uniform. After she was ready she pulled her quiver over her shoulder and belting her hunting knifes, she when to the deck to see the demigods fighting the storm spirits with little to no success. The demigods where trying to fight them but most of their strikes where passing straight through them, but once in a while they would get a lucky shot at the monsters, killing them turning them to golden dust.

"We can't keep fighting forever!" Annabeth yelled over the chaos to Jason "they are hard to kill; we can barely kill them when we are lucky!"

"We have to hold till we are able to land in a safe area!" Jason said shooting lightning at one of the storm spirits.

"I hope you know where you are leading us, Grace," Clarisse yelled at Jason.

"Don't worry my dreams told me where we should go!" Jason said "and I guess we are on the right track!"

"Why is that?" "Artemis asked.

"Why would they be defending this position so much?" Jason asked her.

"It could also be a trap," Annabeth said.

Jason said something inaudibly, with an evil look in his eyes. As they kept fighting Artemis noticed that the storm spirits where just bounding the demigods. Most of the campers had been taken of the fight. The few that still fought where Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Artemis, a few of the Ares campers, and Leo but he was fighting to keep the Argo from falling of the sky. But in the condition the ship was in they would be lucky to get to Denver.

Line break

Artemis' body was sore from the whole day and night of fighting, but in the morning they reached their target. The Rocky mountain park was in view, with something that she had never seen before an arena similar to the one in Rome.

"Is that what we are looking for?" Artemis yelled at Jason.

"Yes!" both Nico and Jason answered at the same time.

"How come I have never seen this arena before?" Artemis asked "I have passed many times through here, while hunting."

"It might be recently built!" Anabeth yelled over the chaos her face was all bruised up, cuts and gashes covered her arms and legs. Everyone was in similar state, hurt and barely in fighting shape. The one that impressed Artemis the most was Leo, he kept fighting and driving the ship yelling like a lunatic at the storm spirits that they would not take his ship down swinging around his huge war hammer that was engulfed in flames.

"Fuck off, you bastards!" Leo yelled as he made another storm spirit disappear into golden dust "you will not stop us, we cannot be killed." Just as he said that an explosion shook the ship, flames came from the engine room, the ship dipped down heading towards the ground at top speed a trail of smoke following close behind them.

"No!" Leo yelled in protest as he ran into the engine room pulling tools out of his tool belt, but just as he was going to the lower levels he was blasted with lightning onto the deck floor, unconscious. His shirt sizzling, a black hole in his shirt over third degree burned skin. The storm spirits abandoned the ship leaving the camper screaming and scrambling in all directions. Artemis looked over the side of the ship to see the arena just a couple of meters below them. The stands were packed with monsters, a tall man stood at in the arena with a man kneeling at his feet.

After they passed the arena the ship crash landed and Artemis fell unconscious.

Artemis could not get dreams like all the other gods she does not have dreams or nightmares, but she could hear and feel all that was around her, the moans of the hurt demigods combined with the heavy footsteps of soldiers. She could feel her wrist and ankles being bound together, and then she was thrown over the shoulder of a soldier, like a sack of potatoes. She could hear and smell the monsters they were sharpening weapons and growling, scratching walls with their claws and spewing fire.

Her eyes opened just a little bit and all she could see was rock, '_We are in a tunnel,' _Artemis thought. As the soldiers carried them further into the tunnel the foul stench of monsters and blood filled the air burning at her nostrils. Then the walls opened up to a small room, dimly lit by a couple of lamps. As the soldiers came to a stop they dropped the demigods and her hard on the ground.

Her vision was still a bit blurry but she tried to look at her surroundings, she could see small rivers of lava coming from the wall opposite of her, but as she tried to look closer the rivers started to move, getting closer to her. When they were only feet away she saw they were the veins of a body, the body that seemed to have six arms and two torsos. 'The Makhai'.

"Artemis?" A drowsy voice questioned. This made her return to look at her surroundings looking for the source of the voice. After a couple of minutes her eyes landed on a man that was hanging from chains that held his wrist in place. His clothes was torn to shreds, a thin strap that ran from hi lower to upper torso held the shirt in place, his pants where no different, the rims of the pants seemed to be holding the pants together. And on top of that he was drenched in blood, covered in fresh wounds and cuts. His bruised and scarred face made it difficult to identify him.

However Artemis could never forget the sea green eyes that gleamed when he looked at her, his raven black hair that never stayed put, and his pearl white smile.

"Percy, you ar-," Artemis started only to be cut short by his agonizing scream as a whip had landed on his back, his face shifting to one of pure pain. His face turned back to normal as the pain subdued, but soon enough his face went rigid as he tried to hold back a scream, with no success as his screams made the limp bodies next to her stir. Artemis identified the demigods as Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Piper, and Leo, where the other demigods she had no clue.

Their eyes darted towards Percy as he let another scream leave his clenched teeth. Their eyes grew wide with realization on who it was.

"I see most of you are awake," a voice said coming from the entrance of the room "and I see that you have woken up on the most inconvenient time, we were just about to teach him that he is under our control." The man looked about six feet tall; his hood was pulled over his face concealing it. He had a metal stave witch had sharp points in the end. He used his stave hitting Percy in the ribs making him scream in pain, his ribs bust have been broken.

"You cannot do this to him!" Artemis yelled, struggling to free herself of her bounds.

"And who might you be little huntress," The man asked, pulling at her chin to make her look at him, however her gaze fell past the man, and at Percy.

"She's the one I've told you about, the one expecting the child of the prophecy," Another unidentified voice said from behind Percy, and unlike the mysterious man his sounded familiar.

"Wait where's Jason at?" Leo said looking around for his best friend.

"Come forward boy!" The hooded man ordered "let them know how they ended up in trap, how you have been leading them to their imminent deaths."

"As you which my lord," a man stepped forward in the same roman armor that Jason wore, the same sword hug from his side hip, but this was someone else something else, a monster. A traitor that deserved a horrible and painful death, the once proud hero of Olympus now reduced to nothing.

"Jason why?" Piper screamed her voice full of betrayal, tears streaming down her face.

He crouched down to her eye level his eyes showed no emotion like he was no longer human, but for a quick second Artemis saw that sadness crossed his eyes.

"How can you ask this?" Jason said, his voice filled with anger "the gods paid me no attention, I was not important, all they cared about was their precious Percy, but Ouranus noticed me he realized my potential he helped me grow stronger, he offered me a position at his side."

"Was what you had with us not enough? Was my love not enough to make you feel important?" Piper asked him "I loved you and you threw it away for power. What was it that you wanted?"

Jason's eyes changed back to their normal state, all human emotions returned to them. His hands seemed to move by themselves going up to stroke her cheek, but Piper pulled her head back so he would not touch her.

"Well isn't this touching, love one of the strongest emotions," the man said "they can start wars, move countries, and change another person's heart, but I am sure your loyalty is to me, and me alone."

"Yes my lord, I answer to you alone!" Jason said drawing back his hand and standing from his crouching position "and to prove it I brought you this, it might help you gain your strength faster!" Jason said exiting the room only to return holding the Golden Fleece.

"Is that," Leo's question was affirmed when a smile appeared at the hooded man's face.

"I see you followed through with the plan," he said yanking the fleece from Jason's hands and setting it over his shoulders "since you showed last time without it I thought you had become a coward, and would not be able to steal it."

"I am no coward," Jason retorted.

"Oh I see!" The man said "then to prove it I would like you to kill the girl."

Jason paled his eyes widened at the realization of his task. However he pulled out a knife from his belt and slowly walked up to Piper, his knuckles white, as his grip on the knife tightened. He was only a few feet away when a furry giant walked in; his mane was stained with monster grime, and blood. Artemis looked around to see that only half of the demigods where here.

"Sir the monsters got a little wild, they started to fight over the demigods," it said his voice sounded old and drowsy.

"I must see to this, I'm sure you can handle babysitting them, Beast." The man exited followed close by Jason, leaving the giant behind to guard them.

"Artemis?" Percy asked his voice filled with pain and strain "are you all right?" His breathing was labored as if every breath hurt him which was probably true because of his broken ribs.

"I'm fine," Artemis responded her eyes avoiding looking at his wounded body "and you?"

"I'm fine," Percy said sarcasm dripping from his words "I'm enjoying the vacations we are having."

"Leave it to Seaweed brain to make a joke out of a situation like this," Thalia said.

"I hope you have figured out an escape route," Annabeth said.

"Well I have tried to escape many times with no success," Percy said letting his head hang in shame "the only way to escape is by-" Percy was silenced with a strike to his ribs, after Percy creaming from the pain he started to cough up blood, his lungs must have burst.

"Leave him alone!" Artemis yelled in desperation, tears spilling into her eyes.

"Enough!" A soft but strong voice commanded from the entrance of the room. It was a woman her presence filled the room with power. She was wearing a long dress that had no sleeves, it looked like it was made out of dirt, yet it flowed with the same gracefulness of a silk dress. At her waist a belt held two swords. The handles were made out of wood, it was crafted so her fingers had a perfect grip, after the handle the swords had a circle made out of metal, and it portrayed a tree and mountains as its background. The blade was concealed by the sheath.

Percy's face seemed to change as he recognized the woman. "Gaea." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"I thought you were dead!" Annabeth said, clearly surprised.

"Hurt, wounded, and saddened, all because of him!" Gaea said pointing at Percy "He killed most of my children, and with every death of the giants I grew weaker and weaker, and when I realized that no giant, or monster could defeat him, I withdrew from the war making you guys believe that I had died or surrendered."

"She cannot be killed, along with the other primordials," Percy explained panting as the effort to say those words was too much for him.

"Yes that is the reason you did not succeed against my husband," Gaea said "and that is the very reason the Olympians will fall, they cannot defeat us."

"There you are!" The hooded man exclaimed "I thought you would make sure the demigods would stay alive, and not get eaten." Anger was evident in his voice.

"I am no babysitter!" Gaea retorted storming out of the room, pushing past Jason as he massaged his left eye that was swollen.

"So what were we at?" The hooded man asked mainly to himself, yet Annabeth answered his question.

"You were about to reveal who you are."

"Good try, but I'm smarter than that," the man turned to Piper, his mouth morphing into and evil grin "now you must kill her as I ordered."

"As you command my lord," Jason said, steeping forward drawing his knife yet again. Just as he was a foot away from her he stopped, and turned dropping his knife.

"I should have known," The hooded man said stabbing his stave at him, drawing a heavy flow of crimsoned colored blood. Artemis saw as the life drained from his eyes, his face going pale and his body going limp. He fell upon a puddle of his own blood, looking at the celling, until his eyes looked no more, his ears heard no sound, and his mouth spoke no other word. Piper's eyes had widened with shock, as she saw the body of the one she loved lay on the ground lifeless.

"Now that, that is out of the way I can reveal myself," The hooded man said pulling back his hood, revealing his grey hair, and his strong features "I am your enemy, I am Ouranus."

"I am in need of new assistance, as you can see he died," Ouranus said looking down at his feet "are there any volunteers, would any of you like to help me."

"You will not get that satisfaction from any of them they are true heroes," Percy said from behind Ouranus.

"I believe you need another reminder about who you are talking to!" Ouranus sneered, turning slowly, and then with great speed he punched Percy in the face making him swing from one side to the other as he was hanging from his arms. Then he grabbed his neck shocking him and spoke loud and clear in his ears "would you like to go to the arena again, the monsters would enjoy this."

"Yes lord that would be interesting to see, it inspires the troops to see the demigod in pain," said beast who had been so quiet Artemis almost forgot he was there.

"Then spread the word he will be fighting tonight," Ouranus said "and tell them to be ready because the monsters are going to be invited to the arena to fight if the so which to."

"Shouldn't we take care of the child, so it does not ruin our plans," the monsters said already starting to approach Artemis, only to be stopped by the powerful rumble of the earth as it shook violently, followed by a pained and enraged howl of Percy.

"You will not touch her, or my child," Percy screamed, making Ouranus to laugh hysterically, and then it all stopped. Artemis turned to see Percy go limp as he no longer had the strength to keep the earthquake going. Blood spilled from his wounds, and he coughed making his body shake, as more blood came from his mouth.

"Impressive, but you don't have to worry about your pregnant bitch, she will be well taken care of," Ouranus said brushing her hair "but before you are set into the arena a final interrogation must be conducted to ensure that you don't die with any type of information hidden from us."

"What about us?" Asked Clarisse who had been so quite Artemis though that she was with the other group of demigods.

"You should not worry there are enough monsters to go around," Ouranus turned his attention back to Percy, jerking his chin up so he could see Ouranus in the eyes "I hope you kill as many as you can because you friends will follow in after you."

"Nothing will stop me from killing you before this war is over," Percy said with a powerful and frightening glare "I swear on the river Styx that I will kill you, and that you will not be able to resurrect from the void."

Ouranus exited the room with a smug smile playing on his lips, however his eyes betrayed him for they showed fear. After Ouranus left Artemis tried to stand up to approach Percy, she was able to lift herself up walking cautiously over to Percy, starring at her every movement.

"Oh Percy what have they done to you?" Artemis asked hugging Percy not minding if she was stained with blood, just by holding him Artemis felt better instantly. Artemis use what little power she had left to cut down the chains that held him in place, letting him fall down, his leg did nothing to stop his fall as he landed on top of her. They fell on a puddle of blood, Percy's blood.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled rushing forward releasing herself from her bounds, and helping Artemis put Percy against the wall. Artemis immediately tried to tend to his wound but she had no nectar or ambrosia, so Artemis ripped part of her huntress uniform and cleaned his wounds, but stopped after seeing the gravity of his wounds, the skin on his back was ripped opened allowing part of his spine and ribs to show, his arms and legs had many bites and cuts. Artemis could not look at Percy's face as she was afraid of what she might find. Mastering her courage she looked at his face, right above his right eye a cut traveled the length of his face, his left eye was swollen shut. Artemis could only see his sea green eye still looked at her with all the love he felt for her.

Artemis leaned forward and kissed Percy, feeling sparks flow from her lips to her whole body, her worries where all gone, no war just both of them together. Then just as the kiss had begun it ended as a voice made them separate.

"Shit Percy you look like shit!" Nico said happily "I just shadow traveled myself in here, I think I can take us out, but we must hurry I think I have been sensed."

"Wait you were not here with us when Ouranus revealed himself?" Annabeth asked.

"No, what does he look like?"

"Forget about him for now we need to get out of here!" Artemis said "Quick take Percy, away."

"No!" Percy croaked, "You must go first, our child is more important than me, she is the girl from the Prophecy."

"But-," Artemis started only to be cut short by Percy.

"No buts leave now while you still can warn the gods," Percy said leaning forward once again to kiss her "they won't kill me so easily."

"Give them your best, and hold nothing back my love," Artemis said kissing Percy one last time, then taking Nico's hand and looking back one last time. Then face forward, Nico then whispered his instructions on shadow traveling, and then they started to run for the shadows but never disappeared like they were supposed to. They crashed into the wall landing on their backs with a _thump_.

"What the hell Nico?" Percy yelled.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't make the shadows do what I told them to," Nico said thinking "like if someone was fighting for control over the shadows."

"Then we are stuck here," said Leo, looking up from some pieces of scrap he had pulled out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Clarisse asked looking curiously at Leo's work.

"I don't know, I just do random things when I'm nervous or when I'm sad, or another emotion really," Leo said shaking his head "and the worst part is I don't know what it is."

"Well, it seems we only have one option to wait for what might come," Percy said sitting down his legs crossed, and his eyes closed. It was a while before he spoke again, his eyes still closed.

"My time in this world is over, I wish to enjoy my time left with you guys, my friends and family," Percy then again went quiet nobody dared say anything "I wish to spend my last hours catching up with you guys."

Nobody spoke, they were all quite surprised that he did not care about his death, but he still cared for the lives of his friends. Just as Leo was about to say something the door opened, and three baskets filled with food, and drinks, Ambrosia and Nectar floated in carried by invisible people. Once the baskets were set on the ground a girl with auburn hair that was in a braid, with a white sleeveless dress, came in.

In her hands she held a sword; the sheath was sea green with silver wave designs running horizontally, the handle was made out of a strange material that looked like bone and it was slightly curved like a saber toot's fang. The rip seemed to be carved into the bone with leather to help make the grip more comfortable and giving it more power to the wielder's strike. The butt of the blade was sharp mad to stab the opponent. The girl kept walking forward stopping in front of Percy offering him the sword.

"Take it Percy; it is a gift for your success in past wars, and for the future war."

"Thank you calypso, but I must ask where did you get the sword" Percy asked, grabbing the sword but his hands where too weak to hold it in place and he dropped it in his lap. Artemis quickly got up and grabbed some ambrosia and nectar and started to heal Percy's wounds, feeding him squares of ambrosia. Most of the wounds closed but they left scars, far too many for her to count. While Artemis fixed his back the girl calypso stayed quiet.

"Thank you my love," Percy said to Artemis kissing her cheek.

"I forged the sword, with the aid of Hephaestus, the tooth came from and extinguished species of shark," Calypso said as she watched Percy grab the hilt his fingers fitting perfectly in the carved and leathered grip. "Yes Percy it was made especially for you, I made it after you left the island."

Percy pulled the blade free from the sheath to reveal a leafed-shaped blade, Percy could not distinguish the metal, it looked like it had three or so different metals.

"It was made out of celestial bronze, imperial gold, mortal steel and it was all silver edged," Calypso explained pointing at each metal, the sword was perfectly balanced, the fact of being able to hurt a human frightened him, what if he did it on accident.

"Thank you again, but how did you manage to fuse the metals?"

"Hephaestus helped me on that,"

"That is one hell of a blade girl," Clarisse said looking closely at every detail the sword had.

"But why?" Percy asked looking at Calypso for an answer.

"The blade is can draw power from the enemy feeding it to you, kind of like Kronos scythe, but more powerful," Calypso started to think, then spoke again "this will help increase your fire and water abilities."

"Finished!" Leo yelled from behind Artemis starling her.

"Finished, with what?" Thalia asked.

"This," he said pointing at the thing he had in his had it looked like a tiny engine "what it does, I don't know, what it is I don't know but I know that it is finished." Leo's eyes landed on Percy's new sword and whistled, coming forward to examine the sword closer.

"I hope the food was for us to eat," Percy said pointing at the baskets.

"Yes today you can eat all you can eat," Calypso said "and you need not worry about the other campers they were also fed although many of them were killed."

"Well let's eat!" Nico said eagerly sitting next to Thalia, and grabbing her by the waist pulling her closer to him.

"Watch it death breath," Thalia said teasingly, she then pecked him on the lips. Percy decided it was a good idea and did it himself receiving a kiss from Artemis. They spent the rest of the day talking and eating the calypso had brought them, then at night fall everyone went to sleep finding it useless to keep watch. Artemis fell asleep on Percy strong and warm chest, her heart filled with the so longed desire to have him under different circumstances. She was roughly woken as Percy was yanked from underneath her. Percy struggled, and Artemis tried to stand but she was pinned down, cries of protest came from everywhere, as their cell companions were also woken and taken by the Makhai. Artemis heard Percy cry out in pain and then he was engulfed in black fur, his screams turning into a growl as he turned into a wolf, the size of a bear.

Percy tore through the Makhai with a mighty swing of his claws, while Artemis wrestled to free herself of the grip of the Makhai. When Artemis was able to free herself she rolled out of the way as the same Makhai fell into the ground face first and with Percy on his back. With a swift motion Percy took in his mouth both of the heads and pulled backwards using his claws to strengthen his pull and severed both of the heads turning the rest of its body into embers. Artemis tried to fight of the monsters but found it useless because they were way stronger than her, but in due time Percy managed to kill the Makhai that where in the room. Percy turned back to his human form and to her surplice he was wearing the outfit he wore to the meeting with the gods.

"We are leaving, get the weapons they carried" Percy said, pulling Artemis from the ground "we don't have much time before they realize that the Makhai have failed with whatever they need to do. So let's leave I have managed to find where the exit is due to my first attempt to escape."

"How are we supposed to exit this cell, it does not even have a door." Nico said.

"The door is made out of the earth, so if I use my powers I can open it but it will alert Gaea of our escape," Percy said pausing to think "and she might already know because she could have possibly felt the death of the Makhai."

Percy close his eyes as if concentration, for a minute nothing occurred then the earth started to shake sending vibrations all through Artemis' body. Then a rectangular slab of earth sank to through the floor, and Artemis was about to burst with joy until she saw that waiting outside Gaea, Ouranus, and half a dozen Makhai.

"What do we have here?" Ouranus said, sounding amused "did you intend to leave without saying good bye."

Artemis knew that they had very little to no chance of escaping, but Percy seemed to think otherwise because he took a swing at Ouranus but his fist when straight through, as Ouranus face had turned into smoke. Ouranus smiled once his face turned solid again.

"Well it is time for your interrogation Mr. Jackson," as soon as Ouranus said that the Makhai grabbed Percy's arms and shackled him. They made sure he was not able to fight back as the pushed him through the thigh corridors. Until they reached the Arena, the stands were packed with monsters of all kinds; in the center of the Arena were the rest of the demigods that had accompanied them on the Argo II.

A platform with two metal poles where sticking out on the center of the Arena. Percy was put in between them and his arms where shackled to each pole, along with his legs making him look like an x. Then metal wires where wrapped around his arms and legs, and when Percy was secured the platform lifted into the air for all the monsters to see, along with Ouranus and two Makhai.

When the platform was at its top Ouranus spoke loud enough for all the monsters to hear.

"You can all see the man who has stopped you from rising, time and time again, this man will pay," just as he said that Percy screamed, the sky was lit up with electricity originating from the platform ten feet above their heads. Percy struggled against his restrains as the electricity traveled through his body. A lone tear tore through Artemis' cheek.

Artemis tried to cover her ears as to block out Percy's screams of pain. And just as she looked up at the sky for help, and it came in the form of two swords.

**Ok that's that, I hope that you like the chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review.**

**David out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Here's chapter thirteen and I hope you liked the last chapter. I own nothing; this is for a nonprofit cause. Sorry for taking so long but I will have more time for writing as summer vacations have started. If you are rereading this chapter you might notice some differences because my awesome beta reader showed me that I had posted the original version of the chapter instead of the edited one. But if this is your first time reading this just enjoy and Review. **

Percy's POV

As Ouranus finished his speech the monsters cheered, tuning around with an evil grin plastered on his face he said "you have drawn quite a crowd."

"If they have come to see me beg, they will be disappointed."

The noise around him faded into a distant roar as a jolt of pain shoot through his body. Electricity traveled through his muscles. Percy tried his best to stay alive he could not faint or die now that they had Artemis.

All of the sudden the electricity stopped, and the monsters gasped, and all the noise that remained was the noise of clashing sword.

_But who? Everyone that is against Ouranus was in chains or in New York _Percy thought.

Ouranus growled with distaste, and made the platform go down, as they arrived there was fighting all over, the demigods had been released, armed and were fighting the Makhai, but they were not alone, minor gods were fighting as well, and if that was not enough of a surprise wave of dead warriors were coming out of the earth fighting alongside the demigods and gods.

"What the fuck is going on," Ouranus yelled the air picking up speed and tornados starting to appear all over the arena. Everyone except for the skeletons stopped fighting. As the demigods stopped fighting the monsters from the stands started to pour down surrounding the demigods. Then all hell broke loose monsters and the Makhai attacked the demigods and gods, just as they were about to get overwhelmed, lightning struck killing hundreds of monsters, golden arrows were killing monsters, and a hundred of demigods stormed through the arena's entrances lead by the twelve Olympians. Ouranus growled as the two armies clashed together.

"Army or not you must know you are dead!" Ouranus whispered in his ear stabbing him in-between two ribs drawing a heavy flow of blood along with a grunt from Percy. Percy looked around him the demigods had pushed the monsters back making the platform be the center of the fighting. Percy saw Ouranus smile and he followed his gaze to see two Makhai had Artemis shackled and restrained.

"Stop!" Ouranus ordered effectively making everyone stop fighting. Gods, demigods, and monsters alike "It could be safe to assume you don't want your precious hero to be hurt or incapacitated!"

"Don't listen to him!" Percy yelled desperately "Attack, fight, kill them all!"

"Silence!" Ouranus ordered twisting the blade that he had already stabbed in his ribs; separating and shattering his ribs, making him scream from the pain "lower your weapons and surrender to me!"

"Don't do it!" Percy was pleading now trying to make sure the gods would not surrender, but he received an electrical shock from behind until his muscles ached, his whole body was shaking even after they stopped shocking him. Sweat was pouring from his forehead; he was sagging now on the chains that held him in place "don't listen to him," was all Percy was able to say between his jagged breaths.

Ouranus laughed loud enough for everyone to hear. "Bring the bitch over here." Percy struggled against his restrains trying to attack Ouranus for his offence to Artemis, but was shocked once again, until smoke rose from his body leaving behind third degree burns.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her," Ouranus said getting close for him to hear "but you will!" Pulling away from him with an evil smile. Seconds passed before Artemis appeared from behind the enemy lines, being dragged by two Makhai and Gaea trailing close behind, in full battle armor with her two swords, her symbol of power.

"Now I will show you how even the strongest will fall under my control," Ouranus announced and motioned the Makhai to release him, and when they did Percy did not have the strength to fight and obeyed when Ouranus ordered him next to him. Then a monster came forward holding a box. "This is a powerful potion that will make anyone obey my command and I will use this on Perseus to test it."

Before Percy could react to what was happening Ouranus pulled the knife in Percy's ribs free and dipped it into the poison. With the same speed he stabbed the knife back into his ribs, the poison already making his way through his blood stream making his veins burn like if fire was running through them. Percy could feel the poison reaching his heart making it burn, pumping more poisoned blood to his body. Percy tried to stop his screams but his muscles and joints would not obey his command, he tried to fight back the poison but to no avail.

Percy dropped to the ground screaming in pain as the poison circulated through his body, the demigods and gods where starting to move forward but where stopped as the earth grabbed their ankles keeping them in place. A minute passed until Percy heard nothing, and could no longer feel the pain.

Percy's hearing returned he could hear the monsters growling, the demigods struggling to free themselves from the ground, but then a commanding voice, louder than any other noise, a voice that ordering him to stand.

Percy's body acted on its own, and as Percy struggled against his body trying to regain control of it the pain returned overpowering his ability to fight the poison. The poison worked its way to his brain bringing back scenes of battle, past nightmares, and many other horrors that tortured his mind. The scars from his recent tortures burned as if they were opened a new, and making him weaker than he already was.

"See how he obeys my command!" Ouranus said with a smug smile "now kill Artemis!"

When Percy heard the order his eyes widened, he tried to regain control over his body but the pain was too much for him to bear, however he would not surrender he could not let them use him to hurt the ones he loved.

Percy struggled and fought the pain, his legs, arms, and every other muscle stopped moving and started to shake.

"No!" Percy screamed with a mixture of pain and anger, turning around to face Ouranus who had a look anger in his eyes "you will not control me!"

"Obey my command!" Ouranus said making the poison act again trying to take control over his body pain shooting through his body. Percy's strength was failing his body moving again obeying Ouranus order; Percy was now facing the army of monsters. Artemis was struggling to free herself, as Percy approached her he caught a glimpse of Gaea's swords, and a plan started to form in his head, if he could fight the poison enough to grab the swords to kill Gaea and free Artemis, it would turn the tide.

Percy kept moving but fought for control over his hands, and when he reached her his hands where under his complete control. He made it appear as if he were to break her neck putting each hand on either side of her head. Gaea's sword were now within his grasp, he looked at Artemis letting her know what he intended to do and warning her that she had to run as soon as he killed Gaea.

With as much speed and strength he could muster he pulled the swords free of their sheath bringing them over his head and crossing them when they reached Gaea's neck severing her head. Silver ichor splattered Percy's face, her body going limp falling to the ground, releasing her hold on Artemis and the earth holding the demigod army to the ground. Artemis started to run towards the demigod army followed by two Makhai that were killed as Percy swung the two swords backwards, severing their heads. Once the demigods noticed they were free from their bonds, they charged the monster army that was still in shock at what had happened.

The earth was shaking it started slowly but then started to build up making monsters and campers fall, and struggle to stand up. However it slowly stopped, the demigods got up and started to fight again, everything felt right again, except that he felt different stronger somehow. And then he remembered one of his father's names "The Earth shaker." And now that Gaea had been killed, Poseidon was the only god that had a connection with the earth so he got the domain of the earth. But Percy had little time out figure out why he felt stronger.

"No!" Ouranus howled like a pained animal "you will pay for what you have done!" Ouranus drew his sword that was part of his staff, disappearing and appearing right behind Percy slashing his back making Percy arch his back and scream in pain.

Percy quickly pulled out the knife that Ouranus had poison from his ribs, feeling the poison leave his body and weaken allowing him to move freely. Percy turned around to see Ouranus' sword coming at his neck, we was going to die, and there was no way he could move out of the way in time. But he felt a hand grab the back of his collar, pulling him out of the way of the sword.

When Percy turned to see who had save him, Percy was surprised to see Aphrodite, but she was not exactly her. She had no makeup, she had full battle armor on, she still looked beautiful but this was different she had natural beauty.

"Thanks," Percy said still shocked to see her like this "no offence but what happened to you?"

"You happened," Aphrodite said "but there is no time to explain, we have to keep fighting!" Aphrodite touched Percy's burned clothes and they turned to the same outfit she gave him when he became guardian of Artemis. Both riptide and the sword calypso had given him where attached to his hips, Percy activated Tyson's wrist watch/shield and drew riptide, but before he headed to fight checked his pocket to check if the note he had written the night before was still in his pocket.

Percy found it and pulled Aphrodite close "Aphrodite I want you to take Artemis and leave take her to Olympus and protect her, make all the gods and demigods leave I am not as important anymore and I will die, make sure you keep up the fight against the Primordials, take this and give it to her." Percy handed her the note and before she could reply he turned looking for Ouranus to fight him. Small spots of poison still lingered with in his system making his movements hurt and his muscles ache.

Percy could barely move five feet without having to fight a monster, Percy was like a windmill of death killing every monster that crossed his path. The monsters seemed to be retreating back into the caves. Percy kept moving until he reached the spot where Gaea's body was, still spilling silver ichor, and Ouranus was standing over her. Percy looked around for the swords or Gaea, so he could kill her for real now, he found them a couple of feet away from her limp body.

"She will never reform, she has faded," Ouranus said sadness in his voice.

"Is that why her body did not dissolve?" Percy asked kneeling down to grab the swords "she will not go to Tartarus and reform."

"Yes, she is in the void now, this puts back my plans," Ouranus said.

"No, there will no more plans," Percy said making Ouranus look up "you will die, and join Gaea in the void."

"Foolish boy, you cannot kill me," Ouranus said, lifting his sword at a ready stance. Percy was now wielding Gaea's swords, and he charged at Ouranus. Percy ducked under Ouranus blade and swung at his midsection, drawing a line of silver ichor but it healed. Percy realized that Ouranus was wearing the Golden Fleece, but he was distracted enough for Ouranus to stab his midsection. His clothes getting soaked with his crimson colored blood. The wound seemed to be taking a heavy toll on him, the loose of blood was making him dizzy and his vision was starting to get blurry.

Percy back tracked trying to get distance with Ouranus, but tripped on the body of a fallen demigod.

"Get up!" Ouranus said "don't let the dead take my glory."

Percy got up slowly and tried to swing upwards aiming for his head, but his arm was too weak, and he dropped his sword when Ouranus blocked his strike. Then Ouranus punched Percy making him stumble and fall.

Percy stood and tried to swing to his left, but Ouranus blocked his swing, but Percy used the momentum Ouranus gave him to deliver a kick to Ouranus midsection. But Percy was too weak to keep attacking him and he fell to one knee panting and spiting blood.

"I expected more from the hero who defeated hundreds of monsters, many titans and some gods," Ouranus said steeping forward "I am quite disappointed in my family."

Percy retrieved the second one of Gaea's swords, and stood up, his knees shaking under his own weight, his arms sagged, and his strength failing. Percy saw that there was no possible way that Percy could defeat him, while he still had the Golden Fleece. Then a light bulb turned on in his head, Percy could see now how to get rid of the Golden Fleece.

Percy faked a swing with his left hand making it seem as if he was putting all his weight and strength, but at the last second he dropped his second sword and twirled and grabbed the Golden Fleece from Ouranus back and slashing at Ouranus back. Percy's wounds healed but left scars behind.

'_Perhaps an effect the primordial weapons had on humans', _Percy thought.

Percy activated his wrist watch shield, and held Gaea's sword, Ouranus charged rage filled his eyes. Ouranus swung his sword down wards, but Percy steeped into his strike and swung his shield at Ouranus, then twisted and slashed at his chest.

"Now this is more like it!" Ouranus said spitting silver ichor at the ground, before charging again, but this time he swung too fast for Percy to block cutting Percy's undefended chest, but the wound quickly healed. Percy took a steep to get more strength in his swing and swung his sword downwards, where Ouranus tried to block, but his grip slipped and Percy got Ouranus' chests, and broke his right collar bone. Percy then kicked him in the torso making him double over and Percy saw the opportunity to cut him in half swing through his back, but his blade was stopped by a sword that shattered, under Percy's strength.

Percy risked looking around to see he was surrounded by Makhai warriors, but this time he was prepared for the fight. One of the monsters lunged at him but Percy easily side steeped him and slashed at his torso effectively killing it, and turning it into embers. When the monster died the other Makhai shot arrows at him, Percy was able to block out most of the arrows with his shield, but one of them hit his calf muscle.

Percy quickly pulled the arrow free and the wound healed, Percy could no longer see a demigods or gods. Percy charged at the Makhai warriors, he was swinging, stabbing, and rolling killing hundreds of monsters, and Makhai. He was death itself, Percy had lost the Golden Fleece and he was hurt badly and was starting to loose conscious, his muscles ached but he would not stop, he kept killing and killing. Then all of the sudden the monsters stopped attacking as if they were ordered, making a tight circle around him, preventing him from leaving, but far apart enough to let him see where he was.

"You have fought valiantly!" Ouranus announced from the top of the platform his arms raised "but you cannot hope to fight us all, you will soon die, surrender and we will kill you quick."

Percy was so tired he was forced to his knees as he struggled to stay conscious.

"I do not fear death, I do not fear you, I do not fear anything, or anybody!" Percy yelled "I will never, you will lose your army trying to kill me." Percy stood up holding both of Gaea's swords, ready to fend off any attack.

"So be it you will die slowly, painfully and alone!" Ouranus said making Percy realize that he was actually alone, the gods and demigods had left, but he had wanted them to leave, so they could fight the Primordials "finish him!"

Percy looked for the exit, put his shield in front of him, and held it with both hands, and with all the energy he had left sprinted to the nearest exit taking down the Makhai and monsters that where in his way, but he was stopped as a volley of arrows caught his back, he fell to his knees, but Percy was not ready to give up, and swung his sword but there was nobody nearby.

Percy stood turning in time to block a sword that would have definitely kill him but he was too weak and dropped his sword, then he was kicked on the chest and he fell on his back the arrows on his back digging further into his back. Percy struggled to reach his sword but a boot landed on his wrist breaking it, but Percy was not going to give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain.

"You are strong, but you are too loyal, you would have made a perfect addition to my team," Ouranus said pushing harder on his wrist "but you now you will die slow and painfully, now kill him I assume you can do that!"

For a second he was just staring at the sky, but then his vision was clouded by a hundred or so Makhai, they brought down their swords Percy closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, he heard something a faint far way voice asking him a question, but it was too far away for him to understand. Percy opened his eyes but what he was looking at was way different than where he was now.

He was outside the demigods and Gods headquarters during the war against the giants, at the foot of mount Olympus, he could feel two powerful presences nearby. He looked around and his eyes landed on a couple, a dark haired man, and an auburn haired girl, but he could not make any other details. Until the girl looked towards him, but she did not seem to notice his presence, the girl was Artemis.

"Percy, do you fear death?" Artemis asked.

"No!" the past Percy answered.

"Do you fear pain or suffering?" Artemis asked.

"No!" Past Percy answered with a smile.

"What do you fear?" Artemis asked, but did not allow him to answer "I have meet hundreds of men before they have all feared either one, and even though I already know you are different, it still surprises me to hear your answer to those questions and the manner you did!"

"I fear nor death, nor suffering, I fear that death and suffering reaches the people I love, and that I will not be able to stop it, I fear to be caged seeing everything around me change and me powerless to stop it," Percy answered.

"I see why you are so loved by every demigod and god!" Artemis exclaimed "you are willing to give your life to save anybody no matter the cost, you have changed the future, and your stories and legends will continue to change everyone."

"I can only hope," Percy said.

Percy closed his eyes remembering the memory and realizing what had happened after Artemis had fallen asleep in his arms; he had kissed her driven by an unknown force. But when he opened his eyes again he returned to his situation in the arena, the swords of the Makhai where coming down in slow motion, but then it all went dark the only light was a small fire.

Percy got up from the ground his body aching with pain as he walked over to the fire, his vision going in and out as he struggled to reach the fire. When he reached the fire, three women came from the shadows, Percy tried to reach his sword but none of his sword where there not even riptide was in his pocket.

"You don't need these," One of the women said, showing him his and Gaea's swords.

"We won't hurt you," The second one said.

"We just want to talk," The third one finished.

They all sat down at the same time, and made a basket with knitting string, of all sorts of colors, designs and lengths, they all glowed, but some more than others, some were no glowing at all. One of the women started to pull the non-glowing pieces of string into the fire, the have seemed to have forgotten he was there, until Percy broke the silence.

"Where am I? Who are you? And am I dead?" Percy asked, they all looked at him.

"I am Clotho, the spinner." Clotho said.

"I am Lachesis, the measurer." Lachesis said

"And I am Atropos, the cutter." Atropos said

"But who are we?" They asked together.

"You are the fates!" Percy answered.

"Yes and we are in our realm, we have brought you to talk to you." They said again in unison

"Me?" Percy asked confused.

"Yes, you have cause great changes to the land," Clotho said.

"And you were supposed to die fighting Porphyrion," Lachesis said

"And your child was not supposed to happen," Atropos said

"But I am supposed to be dead why not cut my string end my life?" Percy asked "why did you allow me to continue changing the world, and how am I not dead."

"You are more powerful than you think you are," They said "your power has kept you alive; we decided to let you live because we wanted to see what you could accomplish, and how much the world has changed."

Then without looking up one of the ladies snapped her finger, and his injuries healed, his muscles no longer hurt from the strain but horrible scars were left behind.

"Those scars, we cannot erase," They said "they are part of who you are, and what you will become!"

"And what will I become?" Percy asked.

"You will be the change the world needs," Clotho said

"And of that you have done quite a lot," another female voice sounded next to him, but it was more like a whisper carried by the wind, Percy turned but did not see anything "we have been watching you, but we stayed out of your way, but we were sure that you would be the one that would save the world, for the right reasons without asking for a reward for yourself but for others, you are one of the best thing that has ever happen to this earth."

"Who is that?" Percy asked, turning his head looking for the source of the voice.

"I am a powerful being, that is all you need to know for now," the voice said.

"I still don't know why I am still alive if I was due to die, but did not." Percy said.

"You are still needed in this earth and in other places as well, but that will be sorted out latter" the voice said in his ear "the Primordials have to be defeated but the gods alone cannot, they need a hero, only a man with a pure soul can defeat the evils that are yet to come."

"So there is another threat other than the Primordials?" Percy asked.

"No but the gods are weak, not in power but in heart!' the voice said, Percy looked around to see that the Fates were spinning, measuring, and cutting the thread "their will to stay in this earth is leaving them, they are no longer worshiped by the people, they will fade if there are not rescued, your will to do the good thing for others is the deciding factor for the survival of the gods."

"But I am just one man; I can't possibly face the Primordials!" Percy responded sounding as if he was already giving up.

"But you will not be alone, your daughter, will give you the strength to fight, and we will aid you as well," The fates said surprising Percy "and here take this your fate is no longer in our hands." The fates gave Percy a piece of thread that was sea green, it was as long as riptides blade.

Percy was holding the thread in his hands when a humanoid figure appeared next to him, it was a woman created out of shadows, she grabbed the thread from his hands and made the sword calypso had made him, then she pressed his thread of life against the blade the blade glowed sea green. Then the glow died and she presented the sword to Percy it was the same but the thread of his life was inside the blade as if it were one of the metals consisted of, the straight line that the thread created was humming with power.

"Why does it feel like if it were alive and with its own power source?" Percy asked grabbing the sword from the bone grip.

"The sword is now a part of you, with it having your life line it will always return to you when you lose it," The woman made of shadows said "and it has also made the sword indestructible, but when you die it will shatter, and it will be irreparable, this is a wonderful blade consisting of various different metals almost as good as a primordial weapon."

"Perseus time is running, the time to make the decision is coming," Clotho said.

"What decision?" Percy asked.

"The decision is this, you can either fight for the gods but you will have to fight in the dark, your real identity must be hidden, your past left behind, and I will sponsor your war efforts," The woman explained "or you can die and go to the Elysium, or be re born."

"If I go to Elysium will the gods be able to visit me, and bring me back to life?"

"No, you will not be able to be visited, for we have already given you, your thread, which makes you unpredictable even to the fates."

"Are you really giving me a choice," Percy asked.

"Yes Percy you are in charge of your own fate now," the woman said holding his shoulders "you have had to carry with the burden of the gods even though you might not have agreed to it, you had no choice back then, you are a great man you deserve the opportunity to decide."

"But you already know my answer!" Percy said making it sound dramatically.

"You have made the right decision," The woman seemed to have smiled, but it was hard to tell as she was made from shadows "let's begin with your training, you need to learn your full potential with the weapons you have access to and the powers you have."

"How will I train?" Percy asked

"You will complete quest for me going from planet to planet until I see you are fit to fight the Primordials."

"Wait planet to planet?" Percy asked wondering whether there really where many planets with intelligent life forms.

"Yes planet to planet, when Chaos created the universe he gave most of the planets gods to worship, and monsters to fight against like on earth," The woman seemed to stop as if trying to say what she had to without revealing too much "but he made primordials universal so they are worshiped all over the universe. They don't have same names but they do control the same domains."

"So I will be doing your quests when do I start?" Percy said eager to get this whole deal over with.

"First of all you will be the perfect weapon, an assassin," The woman turned around thinking and muttering to herself "they are quick, strong, agile, and they can manage to fight in the shadows hidden from the view of everyone."

"Ok, then do you have my outfit or something, because the clothes that I have on right now won't work," Percy asked getting impatient. The woman smiled at him and snapped her fingers. His clothing where completely different than what he had in mind, When she showed him how he really looked in the mirror he was surprised at what he saw.

He was wearing a black cloak, it was opened at the chest that revealed a chest plate, that was black with silver edging, and the sword calypso had created for him in the center not at full detail but it had the curve of the tooth grip, and his life line in the middle. The cloak was being held at his waist by a leather belt that held riptide and his calypso's sword, but then it flowed down and opened up giving full leg mobility from kicking and kneeing to running and jumping his pants were made out of a soft material that allowed complete movement and held to his skin tight, it also was thick enough absorb impact from a punch. His greaves ended in a point three inches above the knee, made to stab when he kneed someone. The black cloak ended at his upper arms as it was attached to his white long sleeve shirt; his bracers ended three inches after the elbow pointed like a knife, for stabbing when elbowing an enemy he also discovered that they held a hidden blade. He also had gloves made out of leather however they had the metal fingers and backhand his knuckles and fingers had metal tips for stabbing when punching. Percy pulled the hood over his face and although he could see perfectly the hood hid most of the face concealing his eyes, nose and cheek bones.

Percy could feel some straps running underneath the chest plate that held a full throwing knife holder and another strap that held his quiver, and two sheathed short swords, Gaea's no doubt.

The outfit was good and all but it weighed too much for Percy to move fast with it the material on the cloak must be strong, helping him stay alive.

"Don't worry about the weight you will get used to it and you will be able to move with it like if you were naked," the woman said "here this bow is quite tough to use because of the strength of the wood but it will help you become stronger, and within days the bow will feel like the bows your used to."

"Where do I start my training?"

"First you will spend at least six months of training through an obstacle course, and many other courses that will help your endurance, strength and speed. We will also work on your abilities with all the weapons in the armory and with your powers."

"How much does this all weigh?" Percy asked struggling under the weight of the cloak.

"About eighty pounds!"

"Why is it so heavy?" Percy asked "and I have a were wolf curse, will I have to come to you every time I turn into a wolf."

"It is more of a weight that you will need to get stronger after every obstacle course you complete I will add more weight until I see that you are fit, and strong," The woman said "And about the werewolf curse, that was lifted, you completed the requirements, Artemis' oath of virginity was broken, and you found true love. Now we must go!"

"But what about the people on earth wont they notice that I am not in the underworld," Percy asked.

"Don't worry about that you already died, they will think that you tried to be reborn or some other stupid thing." The woman stepped forward and turned solid for the first time since he had seen her, and boy was she something. She had long black hair that was naturally curled something most girls would get with a curling iron. Her skin was in a perfect tan, her lips where full and pink, and her eyes where black, and they look deep and ancient. She was pretty but there was only one woman for him and that was Artemis.

The woman grabbed his hand and together they disappeared.

**Sorry people not one of my best fighting scenes but I hope you enjoyed it. Guess what even after summer started I still get home work, some AP Bio shit, can't believe it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**So here's chapter fourteen thanks for the many reviews, hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

Artemis (POV)

Artemis hugged Aphrodite as she watched the campers and many of the gods arrive looking for Percy. And when the last of the demigods and gods came over the hill grief struck her, she fell to her knees tears streaming down from her face, and Aphrodite stroking her back trying to reassure her that everything would be ok. But she could not believe it without Percy she would be alone, the one man she had ever loved has been lost, she ran like a wounded animal to her cabin, all she wanted to do was die, the pain of losing the one she loved was torture.

When she arrived at her cabin she jumped onto her bed and cried her eyes out until she had cried herself to sleep. Her dream was the best she had ever had, yet it filled her with horrible emotions.

Artemis was walking through the forest, she was wearing a sea green dress made out of silk, it flowed like a waterfall making her feel naked and as she walked barefoot she could feel that the grass was wet under her feet. The smell of crushed pine needles combined with the fresh smell of the sea filled the air; the sound of the waves pounding on the shore was near. And as Artemis was walking a shadow drew her attention, but when she turned she saw that the shadow was an actual man, he stood six feet six inches, and he had broad and strong shoulders making him appear like a giant. He was dressed in a black cloak, it was evident he was dressed for stealth but he was heavily armed that he could pass for a foot soldier. Everything above his nose was concealed by his hood, but his mouth and chin where exposed, filled with scars. Artemis could feel the power, fear and shadows radiating from him. He stepped forward, and fear swelled up inside of her, but before she could run, a girl about fourteen years in a dress ran to him and grabbed his hand; her hand seemed to disappear under his.

Unlike the man the girl radiated happiness, and beauty, her eyes were a starling sea green color, and her hair auburn. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and without imperfections.

"Don't cry," the man said his voice strong, old and experienced and he sounded like if he carried great grieve, and pain. His hand came up to stroke her cheek, and when his hand came in contact with her cheek she leaned on his hand, and held it with her own.

"Mother, why do you cry?" The girl asked. _Mother? Artemis thought _ _can this be my daughter, and could this be Percy._

But before Artemis asked or said anything Percy spoke "You must wake now."

Artemis woke as she was being shaken by Aphrodite. Artemis started to cry as realized that the dream was about Percy, her and their daughter, something that will never happen, just a dream created by her deepest desires.

_But what if he did not die? What if he survived after the gods left? _A stupid idea but a possibility he had been able to survive in Tartarus, he can withstand monsters like no other hero.

And with all her speed she ran to the Hades cabin, she was going to ask Nico if he felt Percy's soul enter the Underworld.

"Nico!" Artemis yelled as she ran through the doors "Nico! Where are you?"

Out of the shadows came Nico in full battle armor and sword at hand.

"What is it?" Nico said sounding alarmed.

"I need to ask you something," Artemis said "did you feel Percy's soul enter the underworld?"

"Yeah," Nico answered "but why do you ask?"

Artemis' heart sank she hoped that Percy was still alive, but now she was sure that he was dead.

"Why are you in battle armor?" Artemis asked.

"My father needs help to fight Tartarus' army and he can't do it alone," Nico said.

"Ok, thanks for the information," Artemis said turning to leave, but was stopped as Nico spoke.

"Artemis tell Thalia that I love her, and that I hope that we can survive this shit so we can be together," Nico said "I would but I must leave as fast as possible." And with that he disappeared into a shadow.

As soon as she exited the Hades cabin she heard her name being called by Thalia. They walked together to the big house, where a meeting was being held. Artemis gave Thalia Nico's message witch she looked sad about; because she could never be sure that they will ever see each other again. When they arrived at the big house everyone shoot Artemis a sad look, they were also devastated by the loose of Percy but not as much as her.

"Now that we are all here let's begin!" Zeus said "We must thank Percy for his outstanding good job at killing Gaea, but we still have many other enemies that need to be taken care of."

"Pontus has sent Triton, Ouranus, and Amphitrite to attack Poseidon," Athena said stepping forward "Poseidon and I are fighting them, we have also been able to maximize the use of our troops, and we are making progress. We have driven their armies back and they are no longer a direct threat to Olympus."

Many of the people present slighted with relief.

"However Pontus has not attacked which, means he is waiting for his armies to weaken us enough so he has no problem in defeating us," Athena said "and if he really has the help of the kraken, I do not think we will have the strength to fight them off!"

A shadow appeared on the wall opposite of Athena and an image appeared Hades was looking grim, (well more now than ever before), and he was battle worn, his leather armor was in tatters, golden ichor poured from many wounds.

"The fight in the underworld is not going well, every monster, no matter how old and how strong are climbing their way out of Tartarus," Hades paused turning, in time to blast a monsters with black fire "Nico and I have just killed Alcyoneus, and I am afraid I have seen Kronos, and Porphyrion along with other giants, My armies have not allowed the monsters to advance but we won't hold forever."

Everyone was grim now, if all the monsters Percy killed resurrected, and the gods lost in the end everything he worked and suffered thru would have been in vain.

"What of Nico?" Thalia asked, worry written all over her face.

"He was just fighting, a legion of Scythian Dracanae, and Laistrygonian Giants, along with Alecto and a few skeletons," Hades said blasting two drakons that were fighting , Cerebus the three headed dog "he should be fine, I must continue to fight I just needed to report the status of the Underworld."

The shadow disappeared and the gods and demigods were left in a more depressing mood, but they had determined faces, scared but determined.

"What now?" Asked Annabeth.

"I have a note from Percy," Artemis said "I did not have the courage to open it by myself, would you like me to read it to you?"

"Yes please," Zeus said.

"_To the love of my life, and to the gods, I have written this letter the night before my death. I hoped that the note is never read for it means that I am dead. I believe that you do not know how to keep the fight when it all seems lost, but you must know that hope yet remains, my death was part of the Prophesy as well as my daughter's victory over the Primordials, but she cannot accomplish this on her own. Hephaestus if you are there I believe it's time for you to deliver the ring to my wife."_

Hephaestus stepped forward and gave it to Artemis, a beautiful silver ring with three diamond moons on either side, leading to the main diamond, and in the inside of the ring 'moon beam' was carved.

"_I am sorry I was not able to give it to you personally, and that I was not able to ask you to marry me," _Artemis could not keep reading so she passed the note to Hestia and she kept reading.

"_I which for my daughter to be able to enjoy her childhood, and that the pressure she is to carry is hidden from her until she comes to age, I would also like for her to be trained in all that could be useful. Keep on fighting and never surrender." _

Everyone was quiet, they could not bring themselves to speak after they finished the letter, she cried into Aphrodite's chest. The pain was so resent it felt like her life was a joke, the only man she has ever loved dies to save her and the Olympians.

"We will be burning the shrouds of the fallen heroes," Athena said "Percy died according to the prophecy, '_As the son of the sea's final stand shall shape the future as he fights the spirits of battle' _he died so Artemis and her baby could live and fulfill her role," Athena paused looking at Artemis with a sad look "he died at the hands of the Makhai, and he killed Gaea, one less primordial."

Artemis could not accept that Percy had died, anger and resentment grew inside of her, and he had died to protect a baby that was not even human yet. As she cried she kept blaming his death on her daughter, it was a stupid thing to do yet deep inside of her she believed that it was true.

That night they burned fifty shrouds before they burned Percy's, it was sea green, with a trident splitting the water. The shroud also had the symbols of most minor gods, as a respect to the sacrifice he made, to make them be recognized in camp and in Olympus, the major gods also put their mark as they felt it was needed for he saved them many times before he died.

"Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, bane of titans and giants, guardian of the hunt-" Chiron was cut short by Artemis

"And the only man I have ever loved!"

"He was the greatest student I have ever had, he deserved more than he was given but he never complained, the loyal and strong son of Poseidon!" Chiron stopped looking around "This is the last shroud of tonight," Chiron said as the ashes of Percy's shroud were carried by the wind.

Everyone just stayed in place look at the fire pit, as the fire died down, but little by little the left to their cabins to rest, all but Artemis, and Hestia.

"He was a great man," Hestia said as a tear streaked down her face.

"That he was," Artemis responded "I just hope I had another chance to see him, to feel him, and be in his warm embrace shielded from all evil."

"Yes he was the protector of many," Hestia said lowering her head, and turning to leave, but stopped and stiffened, shaking her head slowly as if warning someone. Apparently it did not work as Artemis heard steeps approach, Artemis turned, and scowled as she beheld a sight that disgusted her, Annabeth was standing there crying, as if she really cared for Percy.

"Why do you cry?" Artemis asked in a rather angered voice.

"Percy died, and I loved him," Annabeth said. Her response made Artemis even madder.

"If you loved him you would have never cheated on him," Artemis said stepping forward "you left him for a boy, you broke his heart, and now you come here with this lie."

"I never wanted to hurt Percy," Annabeth said stepping forward as well "but I needed someone to help me through the time we were separated."

"Thalia had been here for you, Rachel, Piper, and all your friends as well, you were never alone!" Artemis screamed "he did not deserve what you did to him, you whore!" Artemis slapped Annabeth across the face.

Annabeth did not look angered, but saddened, she had a slight glow that showed realization. "I know that what I did was wrong and more so, to a man so great," Annabeth said looking down in shame "but now I cannot amend my mistakes, but I wish for you to hear me out, and you might yet find truth to my claims."

"I will hear you out, but you must understand that your words will not change my opinion towards you!" Artemis answered sneering.

"I loved Percy, I still do but over the years I realized that Percy's life led him to quest that could kill him and that would leave me in deep sorrow," Annabeth said sitting down on the ground "I have lived at the blink of death since I was seven, I wanted some change, and I knew that with Percy everything could be as unexpected as a changing tide."

Artemis looked down at Annabeth's face tears leaked through her eyes, and Artemis saw how desperate Annabeth must have been to resort to another man for comfort, but she could still not bring herself to forgive her, so she stayed quiet.

"Please say something!" Annabeth pleaded.

Artemis heart softened while looking at the young girl crying at her feet "although I cannot forgive you, I can understand."

And with that Artemis walked away going past Hestia, and returning to her cabin, she ignored the looks of pity her huntresses were giving her, and headed to her room. Once there she leaned back on the door crying, she slid down and pulled he knees up to her chest, until she fell asleep.

The next morning was more event full, the roman demigods had finished the walls that surrounded camp half-blood, more and more automaton where built made to help keep the camp safe. As weeks passed the city was finished made to house retired warriors, and families of demigods. Artemis still mourned Percy's death along with many other people along camp, but she would no longer cry all the time, she started eating normally again.

After the first month her belly started to grow and her pregnancy was something unusual according to Athena. The baby was growing abnormally fast, twice as fast as any other demigod; her power as well was growing. Artemis and Aphrodite had become close friends, and although she still felt resentful towards the child for Percy's death she began to behave like a mother should.

The gods started to change as well, the abolished some rules, the gods where now interfering with the affairs of their demigod children helping them train, and fight. Hades also tried to revive some of the greater heroes, like Achilles, Hector (although he was mortal he was a great fighter), Theseus, and Perseus. But hades could not seem to find Percy, he believes that he decided to be reborn.

During one of their conversations Aphrodite told Artemis the way she felt towards Hephaestus and that she was sorry for every time she cheated on him, and that she wanted to get back together with him. She also mentioned that they had gone on a couple of dates and they were going out now. Along with the majority of the other gods started acting more loyal to their relationships and marriages.

Most disputes among the gods ceased to exist, even Athena and Poseidon started to go out or so she had heard from Tyson. The Cyclops had a weird relationship himself, with the harpy Ella. It was hard for Artemis to see all the gods and demigods having relationships, but she was happy for them.

Every week automatons and demigods would go into the world and attack the enemy making progress they had learned of many planned attacks against Olympus but the demigods and gods would always be able to stop them. Few demigods died in the confrontations.

It was two months since the last attack against camp, and she was lying on her bed massaging her growing belly, and telling her baby about Percy and his adventures, about her own adventures in the hunt. After a while the baby inside of her kicked happiness filled her as she felt her baby and for once her pregnancy felt like a blessing, the baby had come to take away the pain she felt after Percy's death.

But as she was about to continue speaking when Aphrodite barged into her room smiling big, with half her battle armor on, Artemis could never seem to get used to her in armor, or the fact that she was actually being loyal to Hephaestus.

"What happened now?" Artemis asked, slightly annoyed "did he kiss you? Or did he take you to a romantic dinner?"

"He asked me to marry him!" Aphrodite crazily yelled.

"What?" Artemis asked, surprised she knew their relationship was getting better, but this was a lot.

"So the night previous we had slept in his palace in Olympus," Aphrodite said blushing "and when I woke up breakfast was served at the bed side, with a note that asked me to go to the balcony, and when I got there he stood in a bed of rose petals and then he proposed!" Aphrodite paused blushing.

"Who else have you mentioned this to?" Artemis asked.

"You're the first," Aphrodite said "Why do you ask?"

"Because it is the afternoon, and all this happened in the morning" Artemis explained "what have you been doing?"

"Well after he proposed, we had sex," Aphrodite said blushing like a cherry "and I just woke up."

"Ok I did not need to know that," Artemis said smiling.

The rest of the month was uneventful until the day of her daughter's birth every god was assembled outside the room Apollo was going to use to help deliver the child. Apollo had asked if she wanted the birth of her child to be natural or cesarean, but she wanted natural birth.

As the time approached the pain she felt was excruciating, Aphrodite and Hestia where by her side, as she pushed she released a scream of pain. Two pushes later a different scream filled the air, the scream of a new born child. Apollo gave the baby to Artemis, and she smiled with happiness as the baby's eyes opened to reveal beautiful sea green eyes, her skin was pink.

"What will you name her sister?" Apollo asked.

"Zoe!" Artemis responded slightly out of breath "After the greatest hunter I have ever had."

"Zoe Jackson," Aphrodite repeated "Beautiful, she will be a great heroin."

"I will inform the others," Apollo said exiting the room. Seconds later cheering could be heard every god entered wanting to see the new born child, they crowded around her many gasped as they saw that her eyes were open and many commented on her beautiful eyes.

"A beautiful and powerful baby," Zeus said holding the baby in the air, "All hail Zoe Jackson, daughter of Perseus Jackson, and Artemis." Everyone kneeled down.

During the following days Artemis did nothing but talk to her baby and breast feed her, something she enjoyed it made her feel like a real mother. Zoe grew twice as fast for an unknown reason, many guessed that she was a god but she had red blood not golden ichor, but after a while her growth was ignored.

After six months she started to walk and talk, Artemis would tell her about her father and every time Zoë would ask where he was and Artemis could not bring her to tell her the truth, so she would tell her that he was in another adventure.

It worked for a while until Zoe turned two, (however she looked four because of her accelerated growth), during her birthday party Poseidon accidentally mentioned Percy's death, and Zoe cried for a month. The attacks against camp were bolder and Zoe started to notice that something was amiss.

Artemis had Zoe's head on her lap and she was stroking her auburn hair, like most days Zoe had just asked her about Percy and Artemis was thinking of how to talk about his death.

"Your father was a strong, and powerful man but he was also kind and selfless," Artemis started "And he decided to stay behind and fight against the monsters, while the rest of the people escaped, while I escaped."

"But who are they the monsters that killed him?" Zoe asked.

"They are the enemy they try to destroy the gods, because they want power for themselves," Artemis responded "Your father died trying to stop them."

"Is that why everybody in camp loves daddy, and why they have a statue of him in the center of the city?" Zoe asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes Zoe, they also have a memorial for him in Olympus," Artemis said "Would you like you like to see it?"

"Yes mom I would like to see it!" Zoe answered excitedly. Artemis and Zoe stood up, and they held hands before they disappeared in a shine of moon light, when they opened their eyes they were facing a Fifteen foot tall marble statue of Percy. He was wearing full battle armor, with his shield up as if to deflect a sword on his left hand, and riptide was in his right hand. His bow and quiver swung over his back, his eyes where sea green jewels under the slits of his helmet. His right leg was over a monsters head, and an arrow seemed to be stuck in his calf.

"He was a great hero the first I have ever loved," Artemis said "he was loyal and determined to help his friends."

"He was a good man," a voice behind them said, Artemis turned to see Ares in full battle armor "He was strong and a great fighter, some attributes that I respect on a demigod."

"I thought you hated him?" Artemis asked.

"I did not hate him, he wounded my pride when he defeated me, and I was quite mad," Ares said "Zeus asked me to watch over you two, the camp was attacked again."

"How it going?" Zoe asked.

"Not good, the walls were almost breached when I left!" Ares explained.

"Shouldn't we try and help them?" Zoe asked hopeful.

"No you need to stay safe," Ares said.

Hermes flashed in a smile plastered on his face, but there was something strange about him, he was staring at Zoe as if he needed to complete a mission, and when he spoke he sounded different somehow.

"Hi Zoe," Hermes said kneeling down and spreading his arms as if to embrace her, and she hugged her uncle "Everything is fine now we must return to camp."

Artemis was about to approach his brother, but she felt something about him that was different his aura was darker, and Ares seemed to have the same feeling because he tensed and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What is it?" Hermes asked a small smile appeared in his face "it's me brother!"

Ares quickly pulled Zoe by the back of her shirt and drew his sword pointing it at Hermes undefended chest, Hermes looked startled but did nothing. Zoe struggled against Ares grip but Ares did not budge, his sword point never leaving Hermes chest, but when Artemis drew her bow and notched an arrow Ares turned slightly and Hermes used that opportunity. Hermes swatted aside Ares sword and charged Ares tackling him down, they crashed, and rolled around the ground fighting, until Ares stood up and grabbed his sword from the ground stabbed at the air where Hermes stood seconds ago. Hermes had disappeared and five of Boreas soldiers charged in holding spears looking alarmed, all were wounded.

"Lord and lady's a monster got past our defenses, he looked like Lord Hermes," the lead soldier said.

"Yes we happened upon him," Ares said already healing his bruises.

"We apologize for what happened," the solider said looking ashamed.

Ares opened his mouth and Artemis could already see that his answer to that would be rude and end up in punishment for the soldiers, so Artemis beat him to it, "I understand that you believed he was Hermes, I thought so myself. There is no further need for you right now so go get healed." They nodded and left.

With a flash the real Hermes appeared, you could see the smile on his lips was real, however was not going to take any chances. Ares drew his sword and pointed it at Hermes chest, witch startled him.

"We were just attacked by a monster that had the ability to change appearances and he looked like you," Ares stated the reason for his actions, which made Hermes look worriedly at Zoe "I will ask you a question only the real Hermes would know."

"it would be unwise not to such a thing!" Hermes responded ready to get this over with.

"How many toes does Apollo have?" Ares asked.

Hermes smiled and chuckled at this, "He has eleven," Hermes answered laughing out loud.

"Really?" Artemis asked shocked.

"Yeah, he has six toes in his left foot," Ares said.

"Wait how do you know?" Hermes asked after he stopped laughing "And why don't you know Artemis?"

"Well once I wanted something from Apollo but he refused so I wrestled him down until he would say yes. During our little match his shoe and sock came of revealing his extra toe." Ares answered "and I used that as black mail, he said only you knew."

"I have never seen his bare feet so I never noticed his extra toe," Artemis answered a small smile on her lips.

"Well that was quite a laugh, but I came to tell you that it is safe to return to camp." Hermes said before banishing.

After that Artemis and Zoe returned to their normal routine, with the exception of Zoe's classes on ancient Greek, English, and history. Every day she would learn something new and Artemis would sit and listen to her. Until she turned three (but she looked six) Artemis and Apollo started to teach her archery witch she knew naturally, while the re-born heroes thought her sword, spear, and knife fighting wich came easy to her as well.

And she continued to grow twice as fast as any other child, and as she grew everything continued the war against the primordials seemed to be moving slowly, battles were won and lost. Tartarus had stopped rising, many though that with the monsters escaping Tartarus most of his strength was leaving him as well, however monsters never stayed dead for long. Amphitrite and Triton were killed and they then faded away leaving Oceanus alone to fight both Athena and Poseidon, Pontus was reluctant to attack after learning of the power that Poseidon had gained from Gaea's death. The seas and the underworld seemed to be in good shape.

However the land battles became bigger conflicts the humans started to notice strange things going on, they believed that most of the battles were terrorist attempts, and saw the demigods as some sort of special force team from the US government sent to deal with the problems. However many battles they won the deaths were still grievous, the camps overall mood was sad and depressing.

No matter how devastated the camp was Artemis had found a safe haven where she could retreat to, her dreams. She always dreamed of Percy, at first she dreamed about being with him in his adventures, until she had seen all of his adventures, she dreamed of him in a clearing they would spend whole dreams together. Percy always appeared in jeans and a sea green shirt, but he looked terrible he had gained new scars and seemed to gain new scars every time they talked, he had huge bags under his eyes and he would often look tired and as if the weight of the world weighted him down. No matter how tiered he looked he would always have the strength to do whatever she wanted. When they talked they would mostly talk about Zoe, he wanted to know everything, and she was pleased to comply. When they would kiss Artemis never felt satisfied she wanted him like the night of celebration at her cabin, and she would often wake up horny, but no matter what she stayed loyal.

_I have had sex with only one person and I intend to keep it that way, _she would always tell herself.

Artemis once showed her dreams to Morpheus hoping he could find some sense to them, _they are just what you want to see, _he would say. She knew that he was right she wanted Percy to be with her but he was dead, nothing could change that but she liked having a small connection to him, even if it was product of her imagination.

After Zoe's fifth birthday (she ten physically) battalions of monsters seemed to disappear, but when the demigods assigned to kill them got to the position they would find nothing but destroyed armor, or the exoskeletons of monsters, most had arrow holes but the arrows were never found.

Zoe's powers were a surprise to all the gods, she had acquired her water powers from Percy, but she had also received the powers Percy had after being blessed by the gods. She had fire powers from Hestia being Percy's patron goddess. She had also received Percy's blessing over shadows and battle strategies, from Hades and Athena.

Everyone that knew about the new prophecy had listened to Percy's advice about keeping her from knowing the prophecy, knowing it would only increase the pressure she felt. Until Rachel was possessed by the Oracle of Delphi and she spewed the Prophecy during her sixth birthday. Zoe had demanded that everyone that knew about it tell her what they knew, although Zoe was worried she held a strong front, but Artemis knew better, she knew that Zoe was being eaten alive by the lines of the prophecy.

Then she began to change she had become more mature, and it surprised Artemis, she looked twelve on the outside, but was only six, this was not good for her. Zoe started to become more independent trying to do everything on her own she appeared to be trying to prove herself trying to go on quest of into battle, and if she was not given permission she would sneak out of camp borders.

Until the last attack against camp.

**Yeah I am terribly sorry for the supperlong wait, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter not much action as you already read. I must say this is not my best chapter by far but if you saw the state I am in you would not complain, I feel like a zombie because have been working all of last month, babysitting and some construction work, I have hardly slept trying to fit time every night to write. I would normally say review but not today do whatever you feel like doing.**

**P.S happy fourth of July happy to be an ammerican. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the new chapter some action enjoy. I own nothing.**

Zoe's POV

Zoe had just surfaced from her swim in the creek, she was bone-dry, one of the abilities she had gained from his father, and even though she never knew him she would feel closer to him when swimming in the creek. Zoe had spent many hours speaking to the water naiads trying to find out more about her father than what she had heard from her mother, but they never seemed to get past the part about how hot or how cute he was.

She had seen him in her dreams, but he looked very different than what she had seen in pictures he had the same features, same sea green eyes, and the same unruly black hair, but he was filled with scars and his eyes looked filled with endless pain. He had grown huge, he was six feet six inches, and was stocky making him appearing like a giant.

She had just arrived at the Artemis cabin witch was filled all the time as t had grown too dangerous to stay outside of the camps/city's walls. When she heard a loud boom coming from outside the walls at half-blood hill, demigods ran up the hill, some in full armor other scrabbled trying to put their armor on. Zoe ran inside her cabin, all the hunters that where inside were scrambling around putting their hunters uniforms, witch used to consist of white shirts, silver jackets, silvery camo pants and black combat boots, but during times of war they wore silver battle armor.

Zoe swung her bow and quiver over her shoulders, belted her two short swords before running outside followed closely by the other hunters. As she approached the walls she could see that most of the demigods were on the ground assembled in five different battalions of two hundred demigods each, witch was only 3/5 of the camps army, while the rest where on top of the walls with bows drawn and arrows notched. She climbed up to a watch tower were camps leaders and some gods were studying the battlefield. It was not good thousands of monsters were assembled and they were led by three giants.

As Zoe watched she realized that they had slight advantages, first the monsters were coming up hill; witch slowed them down and also tiered them down. The moat built around the walls rendered their siege towers useless, however their catapults and battering rams were going to be a problem, and she was brought out of her thoughts when Reyna spoke.

"Tell the archers to fire at my mark, along with the ballistae, some one tell Leo to ready the Argo II and the Hammer and to attack with the archers, Annabeth and Thalia will lead the battalions incase that the monsters breach the walls. The gods will fight against the giants if they get too close to the walls."

"What about me?" Zoe asked.

"I want you to help lead the archers, along with you Artemis," Reyna responded.

"Wait this plan is good and all but why are you leading us in this battle," Ares asked.

"She led the defense against camp Jupiter," Artemis responded "and she was a great praetor."

"Ok that makes sense," Hermes said.

"Now to your positions, we have a fight to win," Reyna said sending everyone to do their assignments, seconds latter she heard the sound of the Argo II and the Hammer their flying ships, combined with a commanding order from Reyna, telling all the archers to fire.

The ballistae were aimed at the catapults and battering rams, witch were destroyed by the explosion of the Greek fire. Every arrow meet its mark making hundreds of monsters disappear, in golden dust, but the monsters kept advancing, running at the walls but as they reached the moats the front lines parted and from behind the enemy lines metal planks were placed, witch allowed monsters to cross, and moments later the monsters were at the base of the walls placing support systems for the ladders and monsters started to climb.

Many of the monsters fired back at the defenders allowing some monsters to reach the top of the walls, as more and more monsters reached the top they immobilized the ballistae allowing the siege towers to use the metal planks to each the walls safely. Now monsters were on the walls, and Zoe had to use all her training to stay alive, she had abandoned her bow and was now fighting with her two swords, slashing left and right, stabbing and blocking, rolling and dodging. She had several wounds most were minor but a big cut to her calf was making her stubble, but she caught herself and stabbed at the monsters in front of her making it disappear, and then she kicked one of the monsters that was using the stair to get up making the monster fall down along with the stairs.

She risked a look outside the walls, and saw that the Giants were at the same place they were since the beginning of the battle, but he was surrounded by an army of Makhai, along with a hydra. She tuned just in time to block a hammer blow from a Canadian but she stumbled, the monster leaped forward ready to kill her but she used the spear of a fallen demigod to pierce the monsters head. Three monsters also tried to kill her but she rolled out of the way, but she had not noticed that she was at the edge and she fell, but landed on a monster flatting it like a tortilla.

Thalia Ran forward and pulled her out of the way as the three monsters that tried to kill her earlier jumped down to were she was. Zoe was about to lunge and kill the monsters but they were quickly killed by the arrows of the demigods. She turned to see that the battalions had disappeared, but with another scan of her surroundings she noticed that the battering rams had broken through the doors and the demigods were alt the entrance fighting for their lives.

"What happened?" Zoe asked Thalia.

"Well as you can see the battering rams blew the doors open allowing the monsters to get in, the first to enter were fifty Laistrygonian giants who killed half of the first battalion, before the other demigods could defeat them," Thalia responded pausing long enough for her to kill a dracaena "and since then we have been fighting, there is to much chaos to order the demigods into organized groups, we are being pushed back."

"We need to take back the top of the walls, so we can pick out monsters from higher out places," Zoe told Thalia.

Before Thalia could respond a loud explosion right above their head made them cover their ears along with everyone nearby. Zoe looked up to see the Hammer had exploded and was falling apart, the good thing that most of the debris landed on the army of monsters crushing them, but they had lost one of their ships that could be used to destroy the giants. All Zoe could hear was a high pitched whistle, the monsters and demigods were disoriented and the fighting stopped only to resume minutes after. As she struggled to find Thalia, Zoe fought until she was almost at the entrance of the walls, and a monster charged in using his horns to stop a fight between a monster and a demigod by sending them flying.

"The Minotaur," Zoe said, and said monster turned towards her. He was in full battle armor, and an omega shaped battle axe was at his left hand. He started to advance on her; Zoe grabbed a spear and hurled it towards the Minotaur, who caught it with ease. Just as Zoe was about to grab another spear to kill him, he charged with incredible speed, both the spear and his battle axe parallel to the ground, and just at the last second she jumped out of the way like Chiron had though her during monster fighting class, but unexpectedly he stopped dead in his tracks using his battle axe as an anchor. Then with great strength he swung it aiming for her midsection but she jumped over it, but she remembered that he also had a spear, but was too late to do anything as the spear shaft hit her in the gut, sending her flying against the wall.

Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the form of the Minotaur looming over her, raising his battle axe. As it came down towards her she saw that Thalia deflected the axe making it stick in the wall just inches away from her face. The Minotaur used his spear to swat at Thalia sending her crashing against a wall, and she went limp. Then the Minotaur raised the spear, pointing it at her head and just as he trust the spear three silver arrows emblem themselves into the spear redirecting its course opposite of where the battle axe landed making Zoe shriek in surprise and fear. Zoe turned to see her mother trying to notch another arrow and fight of an attacking monster. Zoe took her chance, she pulled a hunting knife from her belt and stabbed at the Minotaur's chest, but the blade was too short for it barely passed through his armor.

The Minotaur stared down at her and pulled the knife free and dropped it, the he pulled his hand back making it into a fist, but just as he was going to hit her an arrow pierced his head making him disappear in golden dust.

Zoe sighted in relief and in anger, her chance of proving useful and she failed, the monster that her father had killed without training almost killed her when she had six years of training. Zoe stood up her whole body hurting with pain, cheering could be heard as the monsters where retreating. She picked up the arrow that killed the Minotaur, it was strange different from the arrows at camp the shaft was midnight black, the edges of the point were silver but the center as midnight black as well, and the feathers had black and white swirls in it. Zoe staggered towards Thalia's limp body using a spears shaft as a crutch. To Zoe's relief Thalia turned to face Zoe as she approached.

"Percy made everything look so simple," Thalia groaned standing up.

"Yes I guess father was naturally good at fighting monsters," Zoe responded, pulling Thalia to her feet.

The cheering stopped, and Reyna started to order the demigods to stand in ranks and regroup, Zoe did not understand what was happening the monsters had retreated. Zoe climbed the stairs to see the battle field; the monsters were uniting forces with the Makhai, who were ready to charge. With a powerful growl the Hydra advanced, followed closely by the monsters. For a second Zoe was engulfed in fear as she saw the approaching army, but she saw fifty or more arrows fly from behind the giants who she had identified as Otis and Ephialtes the banes of Dionysius, along with Enceladus bane of Athena. When the arrows were at their highest peak they all split into five smaller arrows taking out more than half of the monsters and Makhai left.

The monsters and Makhai ran around in all directions trying to avoid the arrows, but with another round of arrows killed more monsters, only sparing small amounts of monsters. To say she was impressed was an understatement, but she was pulled out of her shock as she heard the giants cry out in pain. She saw as a man in a hood cut the legs of Enceladus, making him fall but before he hit the floor the man jumped and twisted in the air cutting his head. Still in the air the man threw both of his swords at Ephialtes, hitting him in the eyes, effectively killing him.

The man landed with a roll picking up Ephialtes' spear and hurtled it at Otis catching him in between the eyes, killing him. When the giants where killed she noticed that a group of fifty or more soldiers stood there, they wore all black battle armor. The lead man charged at the Hydra using his sword to cut the heads and then burning the stumps using some kind of magic fire. After killing the hydra he ran towards the monsters that had survived, he shot one arrow killing the nearest monster, then he dropped his bow he rolled under the strike of a Makhai turning to swing at the monsters face making it explode, but the monsters second head still had controlled over its body, and it twisted trying to cut him but he swung his fist at the second face witch suffered the same fate as the first.

Zoe studied the man as he kept fighting killing monsters with his bare hands deflecting swords, and sometimes he even caught them. He moved with amazing speed, she would often miss him as he moved like a blur, and she studied him. He was six feet seven inches, he could be shorter or taller but she could not tell as he moved to fast. He was wearing a back cloak on top of a back chest plate, with an intricate silver design; he had same colored greaves and bracers. He had two short swords on his back the hilt sticking from each side of his head as well with his quiver, he also had two swords strapped at his hips, throwing knifes where attached to his left shoulder .

All in all he looked like an assassin, but he could also be a foot solider looking at his armor and weapons. Zoe admired the way he fought as if nothing scared him, she was enjoying the show slightly and was disappointed to see he had killed all the monsters and he was no longer fighting but walking slowly towards the entrance of the camp, where two battalions stood led by Ares and the demigods that were resurrected. The man whistled and his soldiers started to run towards the wall, their long strides making them appear like deer, they jumped to avoid debris and when they arrived she noticed that most of the soldiers were just as tall as the leader, and a few seemed to be taller than him.

"What is it you want?" Ares asked stepping forward flanked by Achilles and Hector.

"I saw that you needed some help and we had some spare time," The man responded his voice was loud and strong, but it seemed practiced or as he was hiding something.

"I must say we are thankful," Reyna said steeping through the crowd "but I do not believe that is the reason you are here, is it?"

The man laughed loud "You are smart praetor Reyna, daughter of Bellona," Reyna tensed, _How did he know her name _"I wish to speak to Artemis and Zoe Jackson."

'_How does he know my name?' _Zoe though as she climbed down the stairs, she meet with her mother before walking together to face the man, now up close she could make out the details of the man's face, and armor. He had the hood of his cloak pulled over his face, revealing only his chin and the tip of his nose, he had a perfect lock beard and the exposed skin was filled with scars. His chest plate had the design of a sword with a curved hilt, his greaves and bracers had long spikes like knifes, his hands seemed to be made out of metal; his fingers had sharp tips making them appear like claws.

"What do you want?" Mother asked, but the man waved her question of and lowered himself to her eye level and pulled something out of his pocket. A pen, and he handed it to me, mother gasped along with many other people, but _what is so special about this pen_.

The man smiled as if reading my thoughts "It is your birth right, your inheritance, Go ahead and uncap it."

I did as he told me to and the pen grew heavier and longer in my hands until I was holding a three foot long celestial bronze sword.

"Anaklusmos," Zoe muttered "riptide, my fathers sword, how did you find it?"

"I, killed him, and I heard his last words," Everyone gasped; even their own soldiers as they heard what he said "He told me that you were to have the sword."

Mothers look of shook turned to anger, she quickly notched an arrow and fired it at the man, they were just one meter away but he caught it with his fingers and thumb and snapped it with ease. Mother started to sob, her whole body shaking tears were streaming down and the man frowned. Everyone was shocked and waited for the man to get mad and kill everyone near, but the man that exploded was one of the men behind him.

"How dare you?" he said storming forward, but was stopped as the hooded man put his arm out.

"Pease brother, she meant no offence she was just mad."

"Is that all you came here for?" Artemis asked "if not state your position and leave."

"My patron fears that you will not be able to defeat the Primordials so she asked me an my men to come and help," the man said.

"Who is your patron?" Reyna asked before mother could retort in a rude manner "and more importantly who are you?"

"She prefers to stay unknown, and as for me I don't have a name so you may call me General, captain, or anything that you would like."

"Your hood gives us no confidence that you are here to help us, would you remove it," Reyna requested.

"I am prohibited from revealing my face," the general said sadness evident in his voice "however my men are allowed to do what they wish to concerning their identity, but all this should wait, we have dead to deal with."

"Wait talking about dead, why did the Giants stay dead they need to be killed by a demigod and god," Zoe asked.

"You would usually be right but they can be killed if killed by their own weapons and or the weapons of a primordial, I used these two swords," the general said unsheathing the two swords on his back "The swords of Gaea, I was impressed when I learned that Percy killed her."

"Those swords belo-"Annabeth started only to be cut short by the general.

"They belong to me, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

"Before we learn more we need to count and identify our dead, we also need to make sure that the defenses are set so we are not caught by surprise," Reyna said.

"Lieutenants Z and L take five soldiers each and scout the perimeter around camp boarders, destroy any stray monsters, while the rest of us help set up defenses and assemble the dead," the general said while two soldiers steeped forward, one male and one female "stay safe if there is a big group of monsters then come and inform me I will send the number of monsters required for the attack."

"Will do," They both said and went of to pick the soldiers they would need. The next hour was tiring we had to try and rebuild the walls; the soldiers and the general were impressive they would lift the boulders needed for the walls; some gods would try and compete with them but seemed to tier faster than the soldiers. The dead count depressed Zoe greatly two hundred demigods were killed and five hundred of them had been fatally injured. The General and his men had been helping out a lot using magic to help heal the bigger wounds, Apollo was impressed with his skill and endurance, he did not stop healing the demigods until everyone was able to stand, his breathing had become labored were as Apollo was knocked out.

Once he stopped, lieutenants L and Z returned reporting that no monsters activity had been spotted. Mother had left to her cabin crying about father's death and how many other demigods had died along with many hunters, Zoe tried to comfort her but she would not listen to her. Zoe returned to the big house where the gods and demigods were assembling the shrouds that where to be burned along with the bodies of the death, and when she entered she was surprised to find everything quiet except for a piano playing a soft melody. She remembered the melody it was one that Apollo had taught her but Apollo was not playing it, it was the general no one else knew the notes to the song except for her and Apollo. Many people were cry softly, and all listened at the beauty of the music, she could even fell tears forming in her eyes at its beauty and at the memories brought back to her mind. She approached the piano from a side to see the generals hands were free from their claw like gloves, they were filled with scars. **(Here's the link if you would like to listen to the piano playing, **** /TzrYvXT1o8s****.) **The song lasted several minutes and the people present shed many more tears, even some of the generals men shed tears.

After the song ended the general stood up, picked up his gloves and exited the big house. Later on that night two hundred demigod shrouds were burned, including hunters, Artemis had come out of her cabin with puffy red eyes. The demigods and gods stood in one side of the fire while the general and his men stood opposite of them, after the smoke from the last shroud cleared the general spoke.

"We have suffered terrible losses today, but we gained as well we showed the enemy they cannot take what they want, we have also gained a powerful alliance and now is time we celebrate by welcoming back fallen heroes, Luke could you start?"

Annabeth's, Thalia's, and Hermes' face morphed into one of confusion until the saw Lieutenant L take off his helmet, then their faces turned to happiness as they rushed forward to give their friend and son a hug. But he was not the only one that took of their helmets the girl Lieutenant Z, was Zoe; Artemis ran forward and embraced her in a strong hug. Many more took of their helmets to reveal the faces of fallen campers, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, and many other of the demigods that died during the titan war. Tears of happiness were shed by the gods and demigods that were reunited with their loved ones, not only were demigods found helmetless, some were creatures from different worlds. The general had a smug smile as he took a drink from a silver container, before leaving towards the walls before whispering to one of his men.

Zoe meet the fallen heroes from the titan war, her namesake Zoe Nightshade was incredible she had served her mother for two thousand years, Mother was so happy. An idea popped in her head, if Zoe nightshade had served for the general she might know more about him, and the same with Luke.

"Zoe, what do you know about the general?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know much about him just that he is really powerful, he's got a bad temper," Zoe paused to think "he is really loyal, he rarely sleeps at night he just looks up at the moon."

"What about you Luke what do you know about him?" Zoe asked.

"Well guessing from his scars and from his coldness he has been in plenty of battles, once I saw his back it was scarred as if he had been whipped, stabbed, and bitten," Luke said "he seems to follow orders from some one higher than him, but I do not dough him, I will follow him every where."

"So you don't know him, who he serves or what his motives for helping, how can we trust him?"

"I have fought along side him for two years, he has taken arrows and sword blows for me, I am sure we can trust him!" Zoe declared.

"Yes we can trust him but can we trust his patron?" Zeus said coming over to their little group they had assembled.

The soldiers assembled camp tents inside the walls, so they could be quick in case they needed to fight on the walls, before she went to sleep she went to the big house to ask Apollo how the general had learned the piano melody he assured her was their secret. As she reached the porch of the big house she turned to the wall were she could see the generals giant frame was standing next to a female that seemed to be made out of shadows. She seemed to be explaining something, but he cut her off by leaning close and whispering in her ear until the lady turned towards her, her eyes startled her they were filled with knowledge, experience, and pain. She fumbled with the door knob until it opened and she stumbled inside startling the gods that were there, they stared at her warily.

"Apollo I need to talk to you," Zoe called out, and waited until Apollo came forward with a grin.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I want to know how the general knew the piano piece you thought me," Zoe said "you said it was supposed to be a secret between us."

"Well I don't know, but he seemed to have practiced it for quite some time," Apollo said "he might have been spying on us for some time, which makes me feel unsafe."

"Yes that inspires little confidence, I will keep a close eye on him," Zoe said "I wish that you do the same and inform me of his suspicious behavior."

"Yes ma'am!" Apollo said with a smirk.

It was dark when she exited the big house, she turned towards the wall hoping to find the general there, but he was not there. She started towards her cabin but she felt a presence nearby powerful she turned but there was no one, this started to creep her out so she started to walk faster, and she heard a twig snap as if steeped on. She turned but there was nothing there, but then a voice sounded above her making her turn upwards to find the general siting with his back against the three trunk and one leg falling over the branch.

"You don't trust me?" he said leaping from the branch and landing as quietly as a feather.

"No I don't you have too many secrets, you are too unpredictable," Zoe said steeping back "you could betray us at any moment."

"Why would I betray the gods?" The general asked.

"You might want power for yourself, you might have a grudge against the gods and might want them to be destroyed."

"Some valid reasons but if I wanted the gods destroyed I could have let the Minotaur kill you, or I could have killed you in your sleep, and if I wanted power I would not want the gods to lose the fight against the Primordials. What is it that has made you distrust me?"

"Is just that you have too much power and you could use it for both good and evil."

"I am only following orders my misters tells me what to do and I do it," The general said "and she has ordered me to help you fight this war."

"So if she asked you to fight against the Olympians would you fight against us?"

"First of all the only reason I am here is because my misters wanted to help without having to be too opened about it, and if she had asked me to fight against you I would have chosen rebirth."

"When did you die?" Zoe asked, and she saw him look rigid as if he had started to panic.

"A long time ago, before you were born," the general said.

"Well I must go to sleep," Zoe said before turning towards her cabin.

"Good night," the general said.

When Zoe entered the huntress cabin everyone was getting ready for bed and they seemed tiered but looked hyper as the buzzed around Zoe and Bianca trying to learn more about their adventures with the general and the soldiers. They seemed to have gone through a lot, they had helped fight armies of monsters before they reached camp saving many campers, Zoe informed the huntress that they had just fought a large army that was also headed for camp as a backup plan.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and dreams followed, she was sitting in low branch with her back against the trunk, and she saw as a man passed bellow the branch, and she jumped on his back. He turned as she was falling on him and he caught her, the man was no other than Percy Jackson her father. He hugged her and she returned the hug, then he set her down she tackled him and they wrestled until he pinned her down, they laughed and played until he stopped and put on a serious face.

"Come on talk to me what happened today?" Percy asked as their usual routine started they would talk about what happened to her that day.

She told him everything and he listened intently he was a great listener he would not interrupt or ask questions, and she told him everything. They usually ended the session with him telling her a good night story and she would wake up, but today was different.

"Zoe you have grown so much and have made me so proud but you do not need to prove that you are better than what I used to be, you just need to do what you were meant to do no more and no less, and you will accomplish great things " Percy said, Zoe nodded and realized he was right, although he was not ready to stop talking he paused as is having a mental debate, Zoe got the nerve to ask him what was troubling him.

"I am going to return one day, however I will not be the same death had broken me your mother will not be happy with me so I want her to move on before I return," Zoe was delighted to learn of his return but was saddened by the thought of seeing her mother sad.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zoe asked.

"I want you to help her get over me and maybe she might find herself someone else that can make her happy," Percy said "I also want you to keep what I have told you a secret, no one should know that I will return not until I am ready to return, and remember your task, good morning my daughter."

**Here's the chapter I own nothing, hope you enjoyed the chapter, review or PM me.**

**David Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry for taking so long but I have been busy but I hope you were not mad or confused with the last chapter. With that out of the way here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

General's (Percy) POV

He dodged a sword strike and rolled out of the way as a dozen arrows stuck to the ground where he had just been seconds before. He saw his opponent coming bringing his sword down, he quickly steeped into his strike and grabbed the sword arm twisting it and pulling out the sword, then did a back roll coming up jumping and bringing down the sword killing the Makhai. The general threw what was left of the sword at one of the Archers killing it, then rolled again dodging a furry of arrows, before charging empty handed. A couple of feet before reaching them he hit the floor in a baseball slide and grabbed two of the dracaena's feet making them fall down, he stood up drawing two knifes to kill the six dracaena. Just as he stood up two demigods came from behind him.

"You killed them all," one of them said "not fair."

"Should have come faster," he responded with a smirk "quick we still need to destroy the factory."

He was leading a group of demigods to destroy a factory filled with Telekhines that were building weapons for the primordial armies; it had been a month since he had arrived at camp half blood and a month of successful missions trying to destroy the primordials. The war was not going good, Poseidon's palace was under attack for six years, the underworld suffered same circumstances as Tartarus was escaping his own realm.

"You two take the Greek fire and set it in the basement and the first floor the rest of the factory will collapse on itself," the generals ordered "we just have to wait for Thalia's distra-"but he was cut short as an explosion shook the building.

The two demigods scrambled to set the charges leaving him alone, before he too ran towards the door to make another distraction to give them more time. He notched an arrow and fired at the nearest Telekhine vaporizing it and drawing many surprised yelps from the nearest telekhine before the rest drew swords and charged at him, he killed ten more with arrows before he ran for the nearest exit leading the monsters away from the demigods that had the explosives.

As he exited the factory he was surprised to see a battle going on, Laistrygonians Giant were swinging their clubs swatting aside a columns of soldiers. Telekhine were throwing balls of fire from a pi towards the wall of five shields as they tried to take out a giant. Many monsters and soldiers were engaged in combat. The general screamed at a giant to gain its attention, the giant swung his club sideways, but he just jumped over it, but the telekhines that were behind him were not as fortunate, they were vaporized as the club hit them. He grabbed hold of the club as it came down and yanked it free of the giant's hands, before throwing a knife at the giant's forehead, he continued fighting until an explosion blinded him, allowing a giant to land a sword strike on his shoulder, he quickly regained his vision and stabbed the giants foot before swinging at its face killing it.

He turned towards the explosion to see the factory in green fire; he then noticed that the soldiers were assembling the dead, which surprised him. There should not be any dead the mission was supposed to be an in and out mission. He never had any casualties, but what surprised him the most was that there were so many enemy soldiers, and how they had set up enemy soldiers at the entrance that he had used.

'_Like they had just known, they were coming'._

"We must get out of here it won't be long before they discover what we have done," the general said "bring the chariots." He called into a mist image were two demigods in the large chariots were waiting for the order.

"Yes sir," before he cut the image he saw a large shape loom over them and a sword came into view cutting the image before killing the two demigods.

"What is it?" Thalia asked coming forward.

"I think there is something wrong with our ride," he responded.

Loud laughter silenced everything, even the fire seemed to make no noise, and then a cold voice rang through the clearing "Well done demigods, well done, you have fought and killed hundreds of our monsters, destroyed our factories, but we have never been the strongest." The voice kept speaking making shivers run down his back, he could recognize his voice it was one of his enemies but how? "although your attempts to stop us has been futile, we have grown annoyed, and have decided to end your lives, we will send such a force that the gods will not be able to stop, Typhoon has just escaped his prison and the kraken will destroy Poseidon, we will destroy you all."

With that last word a whole battalion of dracaena approached from behind the group of twenty-five demigods making them come close and lock shields, but then a horde of hellhounds came behind them making half of them turn and lock shields. To the left they had a junk pile witch started to pour Telekhines. This made the demigods turn into a circle. Then from the burning factory came three giants, two witch were thirty feet tall with reptilian legs, he identified them as Otus and Hippolytus, banes of Apollo and Hermes. But the third giant was fifteen feet tall and looked like a normal person, but he more power than the two giants.

"I have grown tired of you puny demigods getting on our way, first that Percy Jackson defeated me, then mother and her giants now you try and stop the primordials, I don't think so," He said "kill them all!"

It took seconds for the general to realize who the middle giant was, he was Kronos, but he did not have time to worry about him for right now he had to keep the demigods alive.

"Lock your shields, spears at ready, brace for impact," as the dracaena woman clashed into their shields they held and stopped them in their tracks killing many of them as they trusted their spears against the monsters, but were slowly pushed back so they had their backs to another demigod, who was being pushed back by the battalion of Telekhines.

The general left the demigods to attack at the pack of hellhounds, he side steeped as a hellhound lunged resulting in it slamming against another hellhound that had the similar idea. He slashed at the next hellhound and slammed the butt of his sword witch was an extinct sharks tooth at the third beast. The next one took him by surprise and tackled him and they rolled on the floor, the hound tried to bite him but he managed to stop it by putting an arm on his neck, then with his other hand he used his hidden knife to kill the monster. He fought until the hell hounds were vanquished, he looked back toward the ongoing battle to see that the half-bloods had managed to turn the tide and were now fighting on one front facing the Dracaena and telekhines.

He decided it was time to face the giants; he sheathed his sword and pulled Gaea's swords ready to kill.

"It is useless to try and fight us," Kronos said, laughing "the giants cannot be defeated by a lone demigod, you need a god."

"Well I need guess I am at a disadvantage," he responded "but I will figure it out, how did you come from the dead so quickly?"

"Well Tartarus helped me to regenerate faster, and when I was close to getting out of Tartarus Leon the bane of Hephaestus made me a new body, and I am no longer weakened by the short comings of a demigod host."

"I guess you have many weaknesses now hum?" he asked.

"Well yeah but my body responds faster than a normal human body," Kronos said with a evil grin "you seem like a smart demigod perhaps you would like you chances in our team."

"I don't think so?" He responded before charging both of Gaea's swords at hand, he jumped planning to slash at the giants face but a sword blocked his strike making him fall down and roll out the way as a scythe came down hitting the place where he had just landed seconds before. The general lunged forward striking one of the giant's reptilian legs, drawing golden ichor from a deep wound. The giant just grunted and swung his shield at him but he managed to jump back before it hit him.

"You will die painfully and slowly," Hippolytus said before charging with his javelin at hand stabbing at the air were he would have been had he not rolled between his legs and slashing at his ankles, making him stumble and falling to one knee. The general jumped into his back and ran the length of him until reaching his head and cutting it of making him disappear in golden monster dust.

"Good try but it won't take him long before he re generates," Kronos said with a smug smile.

"I don't think so," The general said showing him the swords he used to kill Otus. Kronos eyes widened with surprise, before raising his scythe.

"Where did you get those?" He asked.

"Your mother of course!" He responded making Kronos mouth fall open.

"They said you were dead!" Otus said taking a step back.

"Well now that you recognize me, I cannot allow you to stay alive," The general said.

"How are you alive?" Kronos asked completely stunned "the Makhai killed you, Atlas confirmed it."

"I have many secrets, but now let's continue with your death," The general said charging at Kronos, using both swords with a horizontal swing making Kronos drop his scythe, but before he could kill him, an arrow from Otus hit his shoulder making him stagger back, before charging at Otus cutting down arrows as they neared him. He cut the bow and stabbed him in gut with one sword making him double over, allowing him to cut off his head, making him disappear in golden dust.

The general turned back in time to swat away Kronos scythe with his hand by hitting the flat of the blade, before he punched the man in the gut. He quickly back steeped avoiding one of Percy's swords but getting his cheek with the other, drawing golden oil. Kronos swung his sword with an attempt to hurt Percy.

"Perseus Jackson you won't succeed this time, your enemies are too powerful, once Typhoon and the Kraken reach Olympus you will be doomed," Kronos said before charging towards him, with his scythe raised ready for a downward strike, that Percy avoided by stepping inside his guard and slashing at his gut opening a long and deep cut, drawing a heavy flow of golden oil. Kronos swung his sword again making Percy jump back, but he quickly did a twist bringing his sword up Kronos' chest.

"The gods will fall this time, the primordials are growing stronger by the minute now, it will be a week before they send their offensive strike against Manhattan," Kronos said "Poseidon is losing his battle under the seas, and the Kraken will be the final blow." Kronos was in his knees now gabbing his cloak, he disappeared in golden dust.

The general picked up the giants weapons, along with Kronos' Scythe, before returning to the demigods, ten battered and tiered demigods were left, their armor was splattered with monster blood and golden dust. They had bruises and cuts everywhere but they were gathering the dead fifteen demigods, he pulled his hood up again to conceal his identity.

"We must leave quickly," he said looking at the sky noticing the sun rising from the horizon "luckily Apollo is on the way."

"You are wounded!" Thalia said examining his wounds.

"Don't worry about me I will heal it latter," He said "Apollo please come to help us."

As he said that he saw a bright light approaching coming from high up and then a spider Maserati came into view and it landed softly on the clearing that was surrounded with scrap metal, and debris from the factory's explosion. Once the Maserati had landed Apollo stepped out with a large grin on his face.

"I see you need a ride," Apollo said as he approached Thalia, but when he looked around and saw the demigods and the wounded his smile faded.

"We need transport to Camp Half-blood," The general said "along with the dead."

"Yes, I will take you there, but would you like me to heal you?"

"Heal the demigods, but I will heal myself, thank you," he responded, and Apollo turned his Maserati into a school bus.

The general quickly grabbed some supplies to heal himself and went behind a junk pile, he quickly pulled off his cloak and armor, dropping piles of weapons, before he pulled the arrow from his shoulder with a grunt, he quickly poured nectar over the wound until it closed, leaving behind a scar, he did the same to his other wounds. He was about to retrieve his clothes and weapons, but two slender arms wrapped around him, he would have jumped but he knew who it was.

"Lady Nyx,"

"I can feel your doubt,"

"How can we beat them, they are Primordials, their armies are marching toe=wards Olympus as we speak,"

Nyx was quiet for a minute "feel these," she said as she put a finger on one of his scars "if you give up now all the pain you have gone through will have been in vain all the demigods that have died will be in vain."

"Don't worry I won't give up, I just feel that there must be an easier way to succeed in this war," he said turning around to face her, she was wearing a black dress, and she looked like she was made out of shadows "and you won't let me give up would you."

"No your right," Nyx said before steeping close to him and floating so she could give him a kiss on the fore head like a blessing "stay strong my hero." She then disappeared in shadows and he was dressed in a fixed outfit.

When he returned to the clearing he saw that the dead demigods had been loaded into the bus and the wounded were cared for and were waiting for him to return. He got on the bus followed by al the demigods and Apollo. They rode in silence as they traveled to Camp Half-Blood, they were all saddened at the losses, and they all felt shocked at the thought of there being a spy on camp again, they were greeted by the campers, Satyrs, nature spirits, and the warriors that came with him, all lead by Chiron.

"I guess you mission was un-successful," Chiron said.

"Why would you think that?" The general asked.

"Well seeing as you came in Apollo's bus, and not as planned in the chariots," Chiron said "and also seeing all of the demigod bodies getting carried by your warriors."

Many campers came forward and hugged the dead bodies and cried at them as they were laid in the big house, while burial shrouds were assembled.

The general went to the beach where he had a secret place in between two rocks that concealed him, but he was surprised to see that Artemis was there crying softly. He approached silently and cautiously not knowing her reaction to him being in the same place with her.

"This place was supposed to be a secret," He said lowly to avoid starling her, but it did not work as she jumped to her feet with her bow and arrow, aimed at him but when she noticed her eyes grew wide.

"Sorry you startled me?" Artemis said whipping her eyes, and sitting back down in the sand, the general followed.

"I ask again, how did you find this place?"

"I was walking along the rocks above, and they broke, I fell down here, and I have decided I like the view so I stayed," Artemis said turning to him "how did you find it?"

"I walked through the entrance on accident one day and liked the view as well, so I come here once in a while to calm down."

"I wish to know more about your truth," Artemis said "where are you from? How did you travel through the galaxy? And who are you?"

The general was about to respond telling her that he can't say, but she cut him off.

"I know you can't tell me everything but please tell me what you can tell me!" Artemis sounded desperate for answers.

"I am a demigod as you have assumed, and a very powerful woman found interest in me and my purpose of fighting in the wars so she took me in and trained me until time was right, then I took a year to train the soldiers I was going to bring to the earth to help. I have been to every habitable world in this galaxy and some on other galaxies. I have seen worse hells than Tartarus itself. I have seen, done and saved people from horrible things." He said and continued talking telling her everything he could about his life without breaking any rules, until she fell asleep on his shoulder, he remembered that night that they spent outside of the war headquarters six years ago, and he did something he could not explain, he kissed her softly in her lips, she stirred but otherwise stayed asleep.

He picked her up and carried her towards her cabin, as he walked towards her cabin a crowd rallied looking at the sleeping goddess with worried looks. When he arrived at the Artemis cabin the hunters shot him a menacing glare but he ignored them and set her on her bed, when he exited the cabin Reyna called him to the big house where the gods were assembled.

The meeting room had been built separately; it was a room that had staggered chairs like a lecture hall at a university and a podium was in front of all the chairs. All the gods except for the ones currently fighting were here, along with the camp counselors.

"I believe that we still have to wait for my daughter," Zeus said standing in the front at the podium.

"She is asleep, and she barely gets any sleep so we should let her sleep," Zoe said, standing from her seat to be heard.

"Let's begin then, we have news from Hades he tells us that Typhoon has escaped and will be here in a week," Zeus said "and Oceanus and Pontus sent another attack at Poseidon's realm, and the kraken is a week away as well."

"Yes, the monster factory we destroyed was being guarded by two giants and one titan," The general said using stair to reach the podium "Otus and Hippolytus, banes of Apollo and Hermes, and the titan was Kronos." He said pulling out their respective weapons from his cloak, and setting them on the podium for all the people present to see, before returning to his seat.

"Their army is marching to the empire state building, led by Atlas, Porphyrion, and Pelorus," Zeus said "along with other giants and Titans, but when we are at out lowest point Ouranus will strike. No matter if Typhoon or the Kraken reach Olympus."

"If they send their armies to Olympus we must be ready to defend it, we must mobilize the demigods to defend Olympus," Ares said.

"What about the humans?" Rachel the Oracle asked.

"Yes we can't let them get hurt," Hera asked shocking everyone that she cared for the humans.

"We can put them to sleep like they did on the second titan war to keep them out of the war," Aphrodite said.

"No," Zeus said "it is time they learned of our existence, it's time that they help us like they did once before."

"It is a good idea in the short term results we might be able to get them to help us," The general said standing up "but this could lead to human wars as they try to fight for your support and to be the flame of the west."

"I know that there might be consequences to our actions but I believe it is the right decision," Zeus said, the general nodded understanding the desperate situation they were in "Hephaestus I need you to build a device that can interfere with all the communication devices like Telephones, and TVs, Hecate I need you to control the mist so that it does not disorient the truth, right after I announce myself to the world."

"And after that?" Hephaestus said.

"We will lead our armies to Olympus to protect our home and hopefully we will win this war," Zeus said "but we need to hurry."

"Yes the news are already filled with bad weather reports, saying that another storm system is sweeping the country," Hephaestus said "I already have the device needed ready, we just need to get you ready for the show."

"Council dismissed, we will unite once again once we announce ourselves to the world," Zeus said.

The general exited the room looking for some where to go when Artemis called him over, asking about the meeting.

"So how did it go?" Artemis asked she looked tired, but filled with energy; her hair was messed up from just waking up.

"Not as would expect," he responded "would you like to go on a walk, while I explain it to you," he asked, getting his arm out for her to take, once she did they walked towards the woods, arms locked together at the elbows.

"So how did it go?" Artemis said.

"Zeus has decided that we reveal ourselves to the humans, so they might be able to help us in this war," he answered "I think it could prove to be a mistake, but he has made up his mind."

"It seems foolish but yes it could help us win this war," Artemis said, letting go of his hand, and turning around to face him, but got her foot stuck with a tree root and stumbled and used him to try and remain in balance, they both fell. Artemis on the bottom with him on top, their faces inches apart, and Percy felt something he has not felt in a long time, love. He could not suppress the feeling once they were so close he leaned down slowly and kissed her softly, earning a surprised whimper, before she started to kiss him back.

His hands where at her waist, while her hands wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss, after a couple of minutes they pulled back. He looked down at her, and saw her eyes widen, he realized that his hood had been pulled back, and that she could see his face. As soon as she got over her shock she started to sob on his chest and punching him lightly, demanding to know what he was thinking, but he quickly recovered and though of an idea.

"What are you talking about, I have always been here," He said drawing a confuse look from Artemis "I have always visited you in your dreams, now I must leave. Good nights." Percy quickly passed her face with a hand making her fall asleep, he picked her up and took her to her cabin, witch was empty. He prayed to Nyx to meet him at the secret beach, he had meet Artemis earlier.

He was starring at the waves when he felt the powerful presence on Nyx his patron.

"You allowed that to happen didn't you," He asked, as she walked next to him, "you allowed her to pull back my hood."

"It was the will of the fates, I had nothing to do with it," She said.

"What do you mean the will of the fates?" He asked.

"The prophesy is coming to an end, don't you remember it?"

"The daughter of the guardian and a broken oath shall overcome all obstacles,

To save the earth from the death sky king, but she will fail to save what matters the most,

As the son of the sea's final stand shall shape the future as he fights the spirits of battle,

As a trick of the death will keep balance as the final battle approaches all shall be reviled." Percy recited.

"The last line is yours, the trick of death was when you _died _fighting the Makhai, they you were trained to give the gods the upper hand, and as the final battle approaches you must reveal you are alive," She said "do you see now."

"Yes the final battle is approaching, but there is still time to prepare right?" Percy said "Time to rally our allies, and the humans."

"I am afraid that the time for the humans to learn of our existence is here, but you will not have the time," Nyx said looking at Percy sadly "It is time for the prophesy to be complete, go now there is little typhoon is closing in and the Kraken has begun his attack on your father, you will reveal yourself once you feel it's the right time, now go and rally the others."

Percy quickly left to get a council meeting ready but when he asked for the gods they had already left to fight Typhoon, so he called for the demigods to rally.

"Ouranus army is approaching we must guard Olympus," He said "we need to go and cover all the entrances to Manhattan, I will lead my men and defend the north Reyna you are in charged of diving the campers."

"Like when we defended Manhattan, from the Titans," Katie said.

"Yes but this time we will have larger numbers and if the gods plan worked we will have the humans in our side," Percy said "now there is little time left, Leo can you get the Argo II to take us all, and help fight the titans and giants."

"It will be ready in an hour,"

During that hour the campers were loading the Argo with weapons and extra amounts of arrows then the campers filled in and traveled to the city. When they arrived everything as strange everything was quiet except for the sound of an army marching with tanks and a lot of other war vehicles. Soldiers were gathered with their weapons raised and aimed at the flying ship.

"Don't shoot!" a general ordered allowing the ship to land. Percy quickly got of followed by his men and then the rest of the campers.

"What is this?" Percy asked taking the arm of the general and shaking it.

"The gods announced their existence to the united states and told us that they needed help defending their homes while they were of fighting Typhoon," the general said his eyes showing disbelieve as he looked at the empire state building where the top of Mt Olympus could be seen like a giant Meteor "then they said that you would arrive, a group of Teenagers, but they did not say that anything about a flying ship."

"I guess it was a big shock, now we need for your men to get celestial bronze weapons, your rifles won't do much." Percy said.

"What do you mean?" the general asked "My men are not trained to use swords."

"Celestial bronze weapons kill the monsters faster than mortal metal," Percy said "we have extra Celestial Bronze knifes, your man know how to use those don't they."

"Sure we will line them up, and get them the knifes," the general said before he ordered their men to get knifes "They will have to use their weapons first before using their knifes, we might be able to wound them enough to make it easier. Now come we must make plans on how to defend the city."

"Okay, let me get my lieutenants and other leaders, to plan out the defenses," Percy said before calling for Reyna, Thalia, and the cabin counselors "Now that were here, general I present to you some o the leaders commanding different groups, Reyna she was a Praetor of new Rome, Thalia Grace leader of the huntresses of Artemis some of the cabin counselors."

"You're all kids," he said.

"Kids that have trained all their life's to fight monsters," Percy said "most witch have survived two wars already."

"Witch wars were those?"

"The titan war here in Manhattan I am sure you remember, and the giant war in Greece," Percy said "now we need to make sure we have a battle plan we need to set up defenses on all the entrances to the island, tunnels and bridges, and also the north."

"I am sure that the Demeter and Persephone cabins along with the nature spirits can defend central park," Katie Gardener said.

"What are you talking about when you say cabins?" he asked.

"There is a camp called camp half-blood were we train, but we are divided into cabins according to our godly parent," Malcolm said.

"Okay," the general said "we have already divided out troops in the entrances to the city and have set up plenty of defenses on the way back here, along with the last defense here at the base of the empire state building."

"Good then just inform your men that we will be joining them so they don't try and send us back for being kids," Percy said.

"I will also recommend that your men do not try and flirt with my hunters unless they would like arrows were the sun does not shine," Thalia said.

"I will lead my men and help set up defenses on the north, general do you have any defenses on the north?"

"Yes, on either side of Central Park, we did not know what type of powers the monsters posses so we decided to avoid it."

"Good the nature spirits will take care of that. we have four days till typhoon arrives on Olympus we must hold as long as we can so the gods can help us," Percy said "Reyna have you divided the campers excluding Demeter and Persephone's cabins, and assigned them to a bridge and tunnel."

"Yes," Reyna responded.

"General do you know if the government has done anything to help Poseidon?" Percy asked

"Yes they sent submarines down there, they also sent a fleet of battleships to the coast incase that the Kraken gets past Poseidon," the general said "but if the Primordial that Zeus talked about is as powerful as he is said to be it might have been a great mistake. They also sent attack air planes to try and help the gods fight Typhoon."

"I agree, now we must go and defend the city," Percy said before leaving to his men, ordering to start running north and help defend the north. When they arrived where the mortals were defending he felt a chill run down his back, the monsters that had been sent to attack to north were all Makhai warriors. _The spirits of battle_ he though feeling the prophesy coming close to being complete. But another thought came to mind as he drew his sword and gassed upon his life line on the sword Calypso had made him that had his life line, "I can change my fate."

"Sir why have you not used your powers during the time we have been here on earth?" Zoe asked.

"Because I have someone to hide." He said before pulling back his hood and shocking his soldiers "But not any more, get ready to fight, Notch your arrows, load your weapons, when I give the order open fire." He shouted for everyone to hear, before taking his cloak off revealing his armor.

The men looked scared but determined as they aimed their weapons at the approaching army, thanks, and fifty caliber weapons mounted on vehicles aimed as well. With a loud shout he ordered the men to open fire, and the roar of hundred firing weapons ended the silence.

The battle for Olympus had jut begun.

**I know I took a long time and I am sorry but here it is now tell me what you though in your reviews. I know it sounds kind of crazy adding the humans into the conflict but rarely anyone does it so I though it was good to keep my story original. **

**I also have a question for you, a friend thinks that Jason Grace is better than Percy Jackson so I said I would get proof that he is not so I want to ask you who is better? Review your answer, and review about the story.**

**David out. **


End file.
